


Alegría ornamental

by PrinceBSlocked



Series: A medida que caen las lluvias de verano [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Greg Lestrade, Alpha John Watson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Best Friends, But between two adults, Explicit Sexual Content, Fights, Heavy Angst, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Misunderstandings, No Underage Sex, Omega Mycroft Holmes, Omega Sherlock, Omega Verse, Sex, Swords fighting
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2019-07-13 20:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 35,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16025828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceBSlocked/pseuds/PrinceBSlocked
Summary: Usted está cordialmente invitado a la ceremonia de esponsales entre el príncipe heredero omega Sherlock Holmes y su futuro esposo; el príncipe alfa John Watson.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ornamental Joy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315581) by [starrysummernights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrysummernights/pseuds/starrysummernights). 



> Esta es la cuarta parte de la maravillosa historia de starrysummernights cuyo nombre original es Ornamental joy y de la cual soy muy afortunada al permitirme traducirla, recomiendo ampliamente leer la historia original y darse una vuelta por sus demás fics, ya que todas sus historias son sin lugar a dudas fantásticas. 
> 
> Este es un fic de varios capítulos en el que conoceremos a John Watson y descubriremos como es que él y Sherlock se llevan bien. 
> 
> Mycroft tiene 19 años, Sherlock 11 años, John 15 y Greg está al final de los 20's (pienso que tendrá entre 28 y 29 años). En este fic no habrá sexo con algún menor de edad. 
> 
> La autora nos hace saber que el nombramiento correcto para Mycroft es “su alteza” ya que “su majestad” está reservada para el rey y la reina, y dado que Sherlock es quien heredará el trono él es quien deberá ser nombrado príncipe heredero, mientras que Mycroft solamente es reconocido como el príncipe.

Casi había amanecido, los primeros rayos del sol apenas se asomaban por el horizonte cuando Gregory Lestrade tropezó en su camino de regreso a su habitación en el cuartel del palacio cojeando por los pasillos decorados con estatuas de espartanos de piedra, todo estaba en silencio, el silencio pacífico de un sueño espeso como una manta envolvente. La vigilia nocturna aún no daba paso al día, la primera campanada no había sonado, por lo que todo el mundo aún estaba dormido y no había nadie ahí para ver a su ilustre capitán de la guardia del príncipe en semejantes condiciones. Greg estaba agradecido por ese pequeño milagro, estaba cansado y dolorido, lo único que deseaba era un baño caliente y frotar su cuerpo con mucho jabón hasta que los últimos días de suciedad acumulada, sudor y fluidos se desprendieran de su piel, _“¡cielos”_ Eso sonaba maravilloso, después; comería.

 

No, antes descansar, cama, dormir tanto como pudiera antes de ser convocado por el príncipe, solo entonces comerá.

 

Gimió ante la idea mientras usaba su hombro para abrir la puerta de madera al final del cuartel que conducía a la sala dónde estaban alojados los oficiales, ser capitán tenía algunas ventajas, una de las cuales significaba que Greg contaba con habitación propia y no tenía que meterse en la sala común con el resto de los soldados. Olía mejor en ésta sala, los oficiales estaban más inclinados a bañarse que los soldados de infantería regulares, y aunque las piedras eran tan desnudas como el resto del cuartel, estaban mejor iluminadas; con candelabros de velas espaciados uniformemente a lo largo de las paredes, ademas de ser silencioso, maravillosamente silencioso cuando Greg lo necesitaba para poder concentrarse en el diseño de planes importantes, o para tranquilizarse cuando el príncipe lo llevaba al borde de la locura por centésima vez en el día. Podía cerrar la pesada puerta de su habitación con llave y alejarse del mundo, al menos por un tiempo. Cuando estaba en su habitación se encontraba solo con él mismo, no tenía que aguantar las risas de algún borracho, los eructos, gemidos sexuales, ni flatulencias a mitad de la noche, como cuando viajaba con sus soldados y compartían el mismo espacio para dormir. “ _Bueno al menos su trabajo tenía esa ventaja”,_ pensó con ironía mientras avanzaba por el pasillo haciendo una mueca de dolor a cada paso que daban sus músculos excesivamente trabajados, nuevas heridas se dieron a conocer. Los dioses sabían que no había ningún otro beneficio en este ingrato trabajo.

 

A Greg le desagradaba la dirección de sus pensamientos, era un estribillo en el que se encontraba pensando cada vez más últimamente, estaba jodido, no podía evitarlo. Estaba amargado, enojado y miserable, y se sentía tan malditamente culpable.

 

Bien, a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo, podía pensar lo que quisiera, decidió Greg desafiante. El príncipe de Northumbria puede ordenar todos los movimientos de Greg durante el día, pero no puede ordenarle lo que debe o no pensar, todavía. No es que Greg pasara por alto que el príncipe quisiera intentarlo, él podía lograr cualquier cosa que a su brillante mente se le ocurriera, pero hasta que no encontrara una forma para controlar sus pensamientos, el capitán estaba a salvo en su propia cabeza, él podía pensar lo que quisiera, y lo que quería pensar en ese momento era que odiaba al maldito príncipe de maldita Northumbria con cada fibra de su ser.

 

Príncipe Mycroft Holmes, Greg odiaba todo sobre él; odiaba como sus ojos verdes lo miraban por encima cómo si no fuera nadie, eso claro cuando el príncipe se dignaba a mirarlo, ya que la mayoría de las veces no miraba en su dirección, lo ignoraba o pretendía que no existía al tiempo que le ordenaba lo que debía hacer durante el día mientras observaba los papeles que tuviera en su escritorio o miraba a la distancia, pero nunca a Greg, las pocas veces que le dedicaba una mirada su rostro no denotaba algún tipo de sentimiento, lo veía de manera inexpresiva, se sentía tan distante como la luna.

 

Greg lo odiaba.

 

Odiaba la forma en que el príncipe Mycroft hablaba; suave y calmado, nunca grita, ni siquiera levanta la voz, de hecho, cuanto más bajo es su tono más enojado esta y más peligroso se vuelve, es desconcertante como el infierno, Greg no sabe como reaccionar ante un hombre que no grita, ni expresa su enojo, sino que permanece sereno todo en todo momento.

 

Y ya que esta en el tema, Greg también odia el sonido de la voz del príncipe, frío y distante como el resto de él, pero profundo, innegablemente masculino, el tono infantil con el que había hablado en los últimos años finalmente dio paso a la voz de un hombre con una profunda madurez, sentía escalofríos en la columna vertebral cuando lo escuchaba inesperadamente pasar por algún pasillo hablando con el príncipe heredero Sherlock y llamando a alguien antes de que Greg se presentara ante él.

 

Odiaba eso, odiaba la forma en la que el príncipe camina de manera decidida siempre por delante de él, con su dominante presencia y su barbilla levantada, ignorando a todos los que lo rodeaban, incluyéndolo a él. El príncipe nunca había caminado así antes, pero desde que creció varios centímetros más, al parecer de un día para el otro, siendo ahora casi tan alto como Greg, se comportaba de manera diferente; la cabeza en alto, hombros hacia atrás, espalda recta, postura rígida, confiada, como debe caminar un príncipe. A Greg le llamaba la atención las nuevas prendas del príncipe, diseñadas por expertos, siempre a la medida, ceñidas a su cuerpo, confeccionadas en finas telas tales como las más costosas sedas, unidas por intrincados cordones que destacaban su altura y la nueva esbeltez de su figura.

 

Greg lo odiaba, lo aborrecía.

 

No se podía negar que el príncipe era inteligente, malditamente inteligente, sus padres; la reina alfa y su consorte omega, le habían cedido la mayoría de los asuntos, estaba claro para todos que lo estaban preparando para desempeñar un papel importante para el futuro reinado de su pequeño hermano. Inteligente y brillante, el príncipe Mycroft podía ver a través de un problema, en ocasiones de forma inmediata, y determinar la mejor solución posible, Greg sabe que el príncipe ha formado un estilo de vida alrededor de ese tipo de situaciones. Desde que era niño, Mycroft había planeado su futuro en un camino ordenado que no permite ninguna desviación, ningún apego personal, ninguna concesión para poder ser él mismo, para ser feliz. La felicidad no era parte de su plan, en realidad nunca la había considerado, debido a ello, el príncipe no se tenía permitido nada que no fuera parte de lo planeado.     

 

Greg lo odiaba, realmente lo odiaba.

 

Dioses, lo odiaba tanto.

 

Greg se detuvo a mitad del camino por el pasillo cuando sus emociones lo vencieron, la ira quemaba lo suficiente como para arder bajo su esternón. Al menos, pensó que era ira, pero por el momento estaba tan teñido de culpa que no podía notar la diferencia.

 

El detenerse había sido un error porque tan pronto como lo hizo, Greg sintió que el aroma del omega con quien había estado en los últimos días se arremolinó a su alrededor en corrientes ofensivas, reveladoramente vulgar, permitiendo que todo el mundo supiera con solo inhalar una vez lo que Greg había estado haciendo. El inconfundible olor a calor y a sexo se adhirió a su ropa y cabello después de tres días sin haberse tomado el tiempo de darse un baño. Greg sintió que el olor le salía por los poros, todo su cuerpo se sentía pegajoso con fluidos tanto suyos, como los del omega, dejándolo sucio, repugnante y contaminado, con el deseo de nunca haber tomado la oferta del joven omega masculino.

 

Dioses deseaba no haberlo hecho.

 

Pero lo hizo, Greg se había saciado con la carne suave y dispuesta del omega que lo urgía con una boca increíblemente sucia y dedos apretados, arqueándose debajo de él, con las piernas alrededor de su cintura suplicando por su nudo, Greg se lo dio, una y otra vez, bombeando el cuerpo necesitado tan duro como pudo, besando al sucio omega, enjaulando el pequeño cuerpo por debajo de él con sus brazos, la polla de Greg estaba realmente dolorida por la cantidad de veces que había anudado al Omega, los músculos también dolían; desde la espalda y la ingle hasta los brazos y piernas, de tal manera que sin lugar a dudas le recodarían las ásperas actividades de estos tres días.

 

Greg pensó nuevamente; agua caliente y jabón, una gran cantidad de jabón. Se sentía tan condenadamente sucio.

 

Sin embargo, la había pasado bien con el omega, inmensamente.

 

 _“Lo disfruté”_ pensó Greg desafiante, sacando el mentón y continuado por el pasillo, con los ojos fijos en la puerta de su habitación al final, dispuesto a caminar más rápido. Él lo había disfrutado, mucho. Él no se sentía culpable.

 

No había absolutamente nada por lo cual Greg debiera sentirse culpable, no estaba unido a nadie, no le debía promesas a algún otro omega, no había nadie esperando por él, nadie a quien hubiera traicionado, él era libre y con un demonio, podía hacer lo que quisiera.

 

¿Y que si Greg aceptó la propuesta del omega de compartir su calor con él? ¿Qué importaba si Greg había pedido unos días con el permiso del príncipe para encontrarse con el omega en una posada de la ciudad? A nadie le importaba si Greg follaba al omega, lo anudaba o dormía con él, no había una sola persona a la que le importara si Greg lo hubiera mordido y chupado, tomando lo que se le ofrecía, aunque a veces lo hiciera cerrando los ojos para imaginar a alguien más. No se habían hecho promesas, el omega solo necesitaba a alguien que lo ayudara a pasar su calor, al final agradeció a Greg de manera descarada con un guiño, el capitán asintió saliendo de la posada con una pesada sensación agobiándolo, la cual en su momento no supo lo que era.

 

Ahora lo sabía; eran culpa y vergüenza.

 

Lo cual era ridículo, no había ninguna razón para sentirse culpable, ninguna.

 

Greg odiaba al príncipe.

 

Él lo odiaba.

 

Suspiró con cansancio, girando el pestillo de su puerta y arrastrando los pies por el umbral, contento de estar finalmente en casa. La luz y la calidez de inmediato envolvieron su cuerpo cansado, se sentía tan malditamente maravilloso…. Greg levantó la cabeza bruscamente, había fuego rugiente en su hogar, crujiendo sobre una ordenada pila de troncos y velas encendidas en los candelabros, no había quien calentara la habitación para él, Greg no tenía sirvientes, siempre lo hacía él mismo, sin importar lo cansado que estuviera ¿quién podría haberlo hecho?

 

Greg se detuvo; _“oh dioses no, por favor no”_

El príncipe Mycroft se volvió de donde había estado inspeccionando uno de los numerosos mapas que colgaban alrededor de la habitación de Greg, algunos eran de Marsella, rutas pasadas por las que el capitán Lestrade había escoltado al príncipe, muchos otros, sin embargo, eran nuevos, en ellos se encontraba trazado la ruta del próximo royal tour; delineado en rojo y con marcadores de diferentes colores que indicaban la ubicación de las tropas, fuertes, posadas designadas, áreas seguras, caminos peligrosos, lugares de interés y la mejor forma de proteger a los príncipes y al futuro rey mientras se encontraran ahí. El príncipe Mycroft conocía los detalles que se mostraban en los mapas, él personalmente junto con Greg, los había diseñado.

 

El príncipe inspeccionó a Greg desde el otro lado de la habitación, sus hermosos ojos verdes se desplazaron de arriba para abajo observando la apariencia desaliñada de Greg; desde su pelo, el cual sobresalía al haber sido tirado mientras se follaba al omega, su ropa arrugada por haber estado tendida en el suelo durante tres días, los músculos cansados y la barba incipiente de varios días en sus mejillas, no se veía nada bien. Greg supo el momento exacto en el que el príncipe Mycroft lo olió ya que sus fosas nasales se crisparon levemente y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, un destello de emoción se dibujó en su rostro tan rápido que fue imposible para Greg notarlo, posteriormente su rostro se quedó en blanco, cómo apagar la luz de una vela, cada emoción se borró de pronto dejando sólo un rostro vacío detrás. El príncipe Mycroft miro fijamente a Greg, con ojos tranquilos, remotos e intocables, mirándolo fijamente como siempre lo hacía.

 

El cambio sucedió tan rápido que Greg se estremeció, dejándolo inquieto, no importa cuantas veces haya visto que eso sucediera, era imposible que no lo afectara. Fuera de todo, eso era lo que más odiaba del príncipe.

 

Greg nunca pensó que lo haría, pero echaba de menos la versión más joven del príncipe, el chico que les hacía saber a todos lo que estaba pensando con una sola formidable y elocuente mirada, reduciendo a aquellos a quienes apuntaba a simple polvo bajo sus pies. Se había perdido el Mycroft que mostraba todas sus emociones a través de sus magníficos ojos verdes, con sus largas pestañas de extraño color, que observaban con irritación casi la mayoría de las veces a Greg por haber hecho algo estúpido, en esos momentos el capitán esperaba en posición de firmes con las manos detrás de la espalda mientras era reprendido. El príncipe ponía los ojos en blanco cuando Lestrade se comportaba como un tonto, sonreía cuando hacía alguna idiotez, lo fulminaba con la mirada cuando estaba enojado y podía congelar a un hombre adulto hasta los huesos con un vago insulto. El príncipe Mycroft había sido temperamental, emocional y fácil de leer. En una o dos ocasiones incluso se había reído por algo que Greg hiciera.

 

Todo eso se fue y Greg lo extrañaba demasiado.

 

En el último año el príncipe Mycroft cambió; además de las alteraciones en la voz y su aspecto, había adoptado inexplicablemente una expresión insensible que estaba dirigida a Greg. El mayor de los príncipes ya no necesitaba expresiones faciales elaboradas para hacerles saber a los demás que estaban por debajo de él, no valía su tiempo y era estúpido.

 

Greg sabía que todo aquello se aplicaba a él también.

 

Cerró la puerta y miró a Mycroft, al hermoso y frío príncipe de hielo al que tenía la suerte de servir. Supo con resignada aceptación que no lo odiaba, ni siquiera un poco, él no podría odiarlo aún cuando lo intentara, lo sabía porque lo había intentado.

 

Greg estaba jodidamente enamorado de él.

 

Desesperada, irremediable y patéticamente enamorado del príncipe Mycroft….. eso era lo que en realidad odiaba.

 

—Su alteza –se recuperó de su sorpresa haciendo una adecuada reverencia, obligando a sus doloridos músculos a cumplir incluso cuando temblaban por la tensión, cuando se levantó Mycroft estaba mirando a otro lado, aburrido ante la muestra de respeto.

 

—He estado pidiendo tu presencia durante la última hora, capitán –dijo suavemente, con las manos detrás de la espalda y la postura más recta que Greg hubiera visto.

 

—Me disculpo su alteza, me dieron la semana libre.

 

El príncipe Mycroft no necesitaba que se lo recordara, después de todo, Él fue quien dio el permiso como una recompensa por el arduo trabajo de su capital en los últimos meses, estando activo casi las veinticuatro horas del día durante el periodo previo a la ceremonia de esponsales del príncipe heredero. Día tras día habían estado juntos planificando la ceremonia, las ubicaciones de los guardias y la cantidad de soldados que se le permitiría tener al príncipe John, así como los lugares en los que éstos se encontrarían ubicados y estarían siendo alojados. Fue un trabajo tedioso. Posteriormente resolvieron todos los detalles de la gira real, la cual se llevaría acabo una semana después de la ceremonia de esponsales. Eso fue mucho trabajo, Greg estaba hecho polvo, Mycroft debió haberse dado cuenta, ya que él lo nota todo, por lo que le ofreció a Greg una semana libre para que estuviera descansado el día de la ceremonia. Él aprovechó la oportunidad.

 

—Por supuesto que si –respondió el pelirrojo– y puedo ver que haz usado ese tiempo de manera ventajosa.

 

No hubo inflexión en su tono, ya fuera de decepción o enojo, que pudiera darle a Greg una idea de cómo se sentía el príncipe acerca de sus actividades, pero Greg era el capitán de la guardia del príncipe y no un tonto, podía sentir el suelo moviéndose peligrosamente bajo sus pies, incluso mientras Mycroft pareciera estar en calma, cuando no estaba seguro de cómo responder lo mejor era mostrar respeto.

 

—¿Señor?

 

—Son las cinco de la mañana capitán, supuse que estarías de vuelta en el cuartel y listo para reanudar tus tareas esta mañana –los ojos de Mycroft volvieron a examinarlo de arriba abajo, Greg reprimió el instinto de buscar donde esconderse, estaba terriblemente consciente de lo sucia que estaba su ropa y lo fuerte de su aroma– pero claramente hubieron asuntos más urgentes que atender que tus responsabilidades.

 

Greg se lamió los labios, pensando en la mejor manera de responder sin enojar aún más a Mycroft, porque él sabía que el príncipe debía estar enojado si había pasado la última hora preguntando por él, llegando incluso a buscarlo en su propia habitación, cosa que nunca antes había hecho, sólo para encontrarlo literalmente arrastrándose de vuelta al palacio, exhausto después de un maratón de sexo, era obvio que se encontraría furioso.

 

Mientras Greg se esforzaba por dar una respuesta correcta, Mycroft esperó mirándolo de manera impersonal, cuanto más tiempo Greg dejara que el silencio oscilara horriblemente, más entretenido se volvía Mycroft; una ceja color jengibre alzada y la más pequeña de las sonrisas jugando en la comisura de los labios.

 

No era una mirada amistosa, Greg sabía que estaba siendo burlado.

 

Dioses, incluso cuando estaba siendo un maldito con él, el príncipe era hermoso.

 

Mycroft ciertamente había madurado en el último año, y por más que intentara no notarlo, Greg estaba muy consciente de ello. Además de estirarse por varios centímetros, Mycroft había perdido finalmente toda la grasa que lo había atormentado cuando era adolescente, su cuerpo se volvió liso y esbelto, enfatizado por la ajustada ropa que ahora usaba, las largas piernas envueltas en sus botas se dibujaban a la perfección, más de una vez Greg se sorprendió pensado en ellas envueltas alrededor de su cintura una vez más, las imaginó desnudas, pálidas, largas y completamente espléndidas, lo cual era un pensamiento mortificante, era un hombre adulto por el amor de Dios, fantaseando sobre cómo se veían las piernas de un omega como si fuera un virgen reprimido.

 

La peor parte de este nuevo príncipe Mycroft, al menos para Greg, era su delgado rostro; tenía unos pómulos lo suficientemente afilados como para cortar y unas bonitas cejas color jengibre. Mientras la sonrisa burlona de Mycroft se ensanchaba, los ojos de Greg se pasearon sin remedio por el cabello del príncipe, atrás habían quedado los apretados rizos rojos que le dieran la desafortunada apariencia de una oveja asustada, sin embargo; era su oveja asustada, pensó Greg con cariño. Ahora el cabello de Mycroft era corto, sedoso y peinado artísticamente, sin dar indicios de aquel pelo rojo brillante que se rizara alguna vez, le quedaba muy bien. La mirada del príncipe era de alguien más viejo y sabio, alguien que exigía respeto y temor. El príncipe de hielo de Northumbria.

 

—Me disculpo por molestarlo su alteza…. –Greg comenzó, pero Mycroft resopló.

 

—Seguro que si.

 

Esa fue la primera emoción verdadera que Greg vio de él en meses y estaba contento por ello, incluso cuando fuera un sarcasmo. El príncipe no siguió con otro comentario cortante, en lugar de eso, se alejó de Greg caminando hacia la chimenea con las manos todavía entrelazadas a su espalda, el capitán lo miró astutamente entrecerrando los ojos.

 

Algo estaba mal.

 

No sabía que, pero era evidente por la postura y la forma de caminar del príncipe; se encontraba rígido, caminando lentamente con pasos cortos, casi exageradamente cuidadosos, parecía quebradizo, como si el más leve movimiento hecho demasiado rápido pudiera romperlo. La sensación de malestar se deslizó por la espina dorsal de Greg, un sexto sentido que había desarrollado como reacción cuando algo estaba fuera de su lugar.

 

—¿Su alteza?

 

—¿Sí, capitán?

 

 _“¿Se encuentra bien?”_ ¿Cómo reaccionaría el príncipe a una pregunta tan estúpida? Greg no quería saberlo.

 

—¿Sucede algo? –preguntó con cuidado, Mycroft se volvió hacia él con una ceja levantada imperiosamente.

 

—¿Qué podría pasar, capitán? –el sarcasmo fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para aplastar a Lestrade, dicho específicamente para empequeñecerlo– sólo he estado esperándo durante horas para hablar con mi capitán de la guardia sobre asuntos importantes que claramente no significan nada para ti, ya que vine hasta aquí solo para notar que no te encontrabas, por lo que….. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

 

Mycroft se alejó de Greg, quien se detuvo con los dedos extendidos a centímetros del rostro del príncipe, había cruzado la habitación antes de darse cuenta, la marca oscura en lo alto de la mejilla de Mycroft acababa de atraer toda su atención.

 

—¿Qué es esto? –lentamente se movió hacia adelante una vez más y en esta ocasión Mycroft no se movió, dejando que Greg pasara suavemente sus dedos por la suave mejilla, sintiendo el calor del hematoma. El príncipe se mantuvo muy quieto mientras lo tocaba, sin siquiera respirar, con la mirada baja. Pasivamente dejó que Greg inclinara su cabeza hacia un lado para que la luz del fuego cayera más brillante sobre la herida pudiendo verla así más claramente. Parecía monstruoso, estropeando la cara pálida de Mycroft, Lestrade no lo había visto antes debido a las sobras, pero de cerca pudo observar el hematoma morado y rojo extendiéndose sobre la mitad superior de la mejilla del príncipe.

 

—No me toques mientras hueles al calor de otro omega –Mycroft se apartó de pronto.

 

Greg lo dejó ir, la ira ardía en él ¿era por eso que lo había estado buscando? ¿Había necesitado su protección y Greg se había ido a follar egoístamente a un omega, cuando su príncipe lo necesitaba? La forma en que Mycroft se comportaba ahora tenía sentido. El hematoma en su mejilla era la indicación más clara de que había sido atacado ¿Qué otras lesiones escondía debajo de su ropa que pudieran causarle dolor? La culpa que Greg sintió se duplicó, se triplicó en intensidad y los dejó sin aliento.

 

—¿Quién lo golpeó?

 

Nadie debería golpear a Mycroft, Greg sabía que mataría a quien se atreviera siquiera a pensarlo, él juró proteger al príncipe Mycroft  y nadie tocaba un solo pelo de su cabeza mientras Greg estuviera cerca. ¡Ah! pero él no había estado cerca cuando alguien lo hizo, ¿o sí? La idea de que alguien se hubiera atrevido a poner un dedo sobre el pelirrojo mientras Greg no esta ahí lo llenó de ira.

 

—Nadie me golpeó, no es nada.

 

Ambos sabía que Mycroft estaba mintiendo, la prueba estaba esparcida por su mejilla para que todos lo vieran ¿Por qué protegía a quien fuera que lo había lastimado?

 

—Alguien lo golpeó y debo tener su nombre.

 

—No tendrás nada –espetó Mycroft, observó la apariencia de Greg una vez más y algo se deslizó a través de sus ojos, fue algo muy rápido, estuvo ahí y casi de forma inmediata se había ido– Mi vida personal no le concierne capitán, te sugiero que lo recuerdes. Preséntate en el estudio del ala este dentro de una hora.

 

Greg apretó la mandíbula con ira impotente, luchando con su innato sentido del deber, él sabía que este último ganaría.

 

—Cómo usted ordene su alteza –dijo Greg de manera automática, cayendo en la posición estándar de un guardia frente a su capitán.

 

—No apresures tu baño capitán –dijo Mycroft con frialdad– usa agua caliente y jabón en abundancia. Si entras en mi presencia con el hedor del calor de un omega aún sobre ti, no seré responsable de mis acciones.

 

La advertencia fue dicha de manera tan a la ligera que Greg tardó un segundo en darse cuenta de que en realidad había sido amenazado, pero para entonces Mycroft ya estaba caminando hacia la puerta, esperando que Greg se apartara de su camino para poder irse, lo que normalmente Greg hubiera hecho, esa era la manera respetuosa en la que un capitán de la guardia debía actuar hacia su príncipe, una atención que Greg siempre tenía, anticipándose a los movimientos de Mycroft e inmediatamente reorganizándose para acomodar sus acciones.

 

Excepto....

 

Esta fue la primera vez en más de un año que Greg tuvo a Mycroft solo, totalmente solo, no había nadie más cerca, nadie que llegara con mensajes, nadie que esperara afuera, no había sirvientes, ni soldados, ni amenaza de que alguien los interrumpiera, su privacidad estaba protegida por una puerta pesada y Greg no quería desperdiciar esta oportunidad.

 

Desde que había ayudado a Mycroft a regañadientes a pasar su calor el año pasado, Greg había querido hablar con él. Greg pensó que era necesario discutir cómo habían sido íntimos, especialmente considerando el delicado estado de Mycroft, tanto en mente como en cuerpo (Greg sabía que Mycroft había sido extremadamente inexperto en ese momento) y Greg quería disculparse por la manera en la que se había comportado con él. 

 

Había esperado una oportunidad, espero, espero y espero, pero ésta nunca se presentó. Todo sucedió tan rápido después de que la reina los descubriera, los eventos fueron tan agitados y confusos que dejaron a Greg luchando por mantener el ritmo. Primero; fue arrestado, estaba seguro de que sería ejecutado por robarle la virginidad al príncipe en un colchón sin lavar, en una habitación encima de un bar. Luego, fue liberado, removido como capitán de la guardia y llevado ante la reina, quien le ofreció dinero, tierra, poder y cualquier cosa que quisiera si él permanecía callado sobre el estado del príncipe Mycroft como omega y lo que había sucedido, por supuesto Greg rechazó todas sus ofertas y mantuvo que guardaría el secreto del príncipe por los votos que había jurado y por su honor. Burlándose la reina lo corrió del palacio y lo mando en confinamiento hasta que decidiera su destino. Los rumores que se filtraban a través de su puerta decían que el príncipe Mycroft estaba peleando con su madre a favor de Greg, lo cual había sido un shock. Más sorprendente aún, fue que el príncipe ganó la batalla de voluntades

 

Greg fue liberado, reintegrado como capitán y la vida continuó. Había pensado que podría hablar con Mycroft entonces, que el príncipe pediría su presencia y conversarían sobre lo que ocurrió entre ellos, permitiéndosele disculparse por su comportamiento tan atroz….. pero el príncipe mantuvo una distancia estrictamente forzada, la cual nunca se relajó en lo más mínimo.

 

Pero esta mañana Mycroft había llegado a la habitación de Greg, invadiendo su espacio privado (que como príncipe tenía todo el derecho a hacer), esta era una buena oportunidad como para dejarla pasar. Mycroft estaba cerca, y en un movimiento temerario, Greg trató de detenerlo poniendo suavemente una mano en su brazo.

 

Mycroft retrocedió presionándose contra la pared, manteniéndose lo más lejos posible de Greg.

 

—¡No me toques! –siseó dándole a Greg una mirada de puro veneno, los ojos chispeando de indignación y la cara retorcida de ira. Era la mayor emoción que Greg le había visto en casi un año: la mayor emoción que había visto desde que lo tuvo debajo suyo, con las piernas alrededor de su cintura y la cara perdida de placer cuando él lo había anudado.

 

Sintiéndose alarmado ante la reacción, Greg rápidamente retrocedió, poniendo una distancia segura entre ellos, sosteniendo sus manos a los costados con las palmas hacia arriba, para que Mycroft no se asustara.

 

—Lo siento mucho, Mycroft.

 

—-Su alteza –espetó Mycroft y Greg corrigió rápidamente.

 

—¡Su alteza! No quise asustarle.

 

—Nada de lo que hagas puede asustarme –dijo Mycroft, pese a estar visiblemente luchando por recuperar el control, sus manos temblaban. El corazón de Greg se retorció al verlo, no había tenido la intención de asustar al príncipe, de hecho, eso era lo último que quería hacer–, simplemente no quiero tus sucias manos sobre mí, apestas capitán –la voz de Mycroft se convirtió en un susurro tan helado como el viento del norte– podría olerte desde el otro lado de la habitación y preferiría que mi cuerpo no se viera manchado por el aroma de tu asquerosa actividad otra vez.

 

Las palabras eran armas y Mycroft las blandía con una precisión mortal. Había pasado un tiempo desde que todo el peso de la potente furia de Mycroft se hubiera vuelto contra él, Greg había olvidado cuanto le dolía, partes iguales de ira y vergüenza pasaron sobre él, dejándolo al mismo tiempo caliente, frío e incómodo, atando su lengua, justo como Mycroft quería.

 

—Yo….yo lo entiendo su alteza, lo… lo siento por…. por molestarlo, pero… nunca… nosotros nunca hablamos de lo que pasó el año pasado.

 

—Hay una razón para ello ¿o eres tan increíblemente ignorante como para que tu mente lo pueda comprender?

 

—Mycroft…. su alteza, por favor –Greg habló tan rápido como pudo, los ojos de Mycroft se estrechaban cada vez más con cada palabra– quería hablar con usted cuando volvimos al palacio, pero nunca parecía ser el momento adecuado; o estaba ocupado, o estaba fuera, o estábamos viajando…

 

—Recuerdo lo que ha sucedido en mi vida los últimos 12 meses, capitán. Todas mis acciones siempre tienen un propósito.

 

—Lo sé, sé que así es, esa es la razón por la que quería hablar con usted, he estado tan preocupado de que…. de haberlo hecho sentir angustiado durante su celo, cada que recuerdo lo que hice me doy cuenta de que fui demasiado rudo y……

 

—No me hables de mi ca…. –Mycroft se cortó y empalideció– no me hables de lo que ocurrió entre nosotros como si te importara mientras hueles al calor de otro omega.

 

—Sé lo que parece y se ve horrible –Greg alejó aún más sus manos, deseando que Mycroft no se pegara más a la pared, pero su reacción confirmó algunos de sus temores, Greg tenía que decirlo, tenía que disculparse– pero me importa, su alteza, me importa lo que pasó entre nosotros, inmensamente.

 

La cara de Mycroft se volvió completamente inexpresiva, Greg no lo tomó como una buena señal.

 

—Su alteza, cuando llegamos a esa posada estaba asustado y preocupado, obviamente por el riesgo de ser descubierto, pero también porque nunca antes había experimentado algo así con un alfa, es perfectamente razonable que tuviera miedos y debería haberlo consolado más, fui demasiado rudo con usted, debí haber sido más consciente de su inexperiencia y compensarlo, cuando…. cuando lo tomé.

 

Cielos, Mycroft se sonrojó ante la insinuación de Greg, sus mejillas sonrojadas eran una de las cosas más hermosos que Greg había visto.

 

—Debería haber ido más lento, haber sido más amable y haberme tomado el tiempo, no debí haberlo tomado de la manera como lo hice, mi comportamiento hacia usted me ha perseguido porque temo haberlo dañado, recuerdo que me dijo que estaba bien, pero eso fue solo después de la primera noche, la mañana siguiente…

 

—Tu disculpa podría ser más convincente si no tuvieras los restos de otro omega en tus pantalones –la voz de Mycroft vaciló, pero él se estaba recuperando lentamente– pero puedo asegurarte, que no estoy marcado por ser el objeto de tus crudas burlas sexuales, las cuales supongo solo se pueden esperar de alguien con tú –ese fue un golpe para la confianza de Greg destinado a doler, lo cual hizo. Greg trató de no mostrarse afectado–. Nunca tuve grandes ideales o expectativas para mi primer encuentro sexual porque siempre asumí que eso jamás ocurriría, por lo que cualquier cosa que pudieras haberme hecho es considerada aceptable –Mycroft se encogió de hombros–, lo único que esperaba esa noche, era que mi primer celo con un alfa ocurriera con relativamente poco dolo, lo cual fue así.

 

Greg estaba agonizando.

 

—No debería haber sentido ningún dolor durante su calor, es por eso que quiero disculparme, no quise lastimarlo, ni hacerlo sufrir, debería haber sido tratado delicadamente, merecedor de su posición. Usted es una buena persona y no se merece eso, un calor debería ser algo agradable y placentero, no algo en lo que debe apretar los dientes y dejarlo pasar, y si pudiera hacerlo de nuevo, yo….

 

Greg no supo lo que había dicho mal, pero la cara del príncipe se llenó de pronto de emociones, ni siquiera se molestó en tratar de mantenerlos a raya mientras avanzaba hacia Greg de manera amenazadora, haciendo que éste último se viera obligado a retroceder.

 

—Es posible que me hayas follado capitán, y es posible que haya tenido tu nudo, pero no soy un débil omega que necesita protección. Estaba en necesidad, tú tenías un nudo y estabas disponible, yo lo consentí y tuvimos dos folladas cortas y brutales, nada más y nada menos –susurró, y ahí estaba, la voz baja con calma mortal estableciéndose como el hielo en cada sílaba– aunque los dos hubiéramos preferido que tal cosa no hubiera sucedido, ocurrió, fue una situación nacida de la necesidad y puedo asegurarte que no volverá a pasar, porque nunca más quiero volver a experimentarlo contigo.

 

Mycroft invadió el espacio personal de Greg acercándose con indignación, el olor rancio de la propia rutina de Greg y el calor del omega con quien había estado de pronto se vio invadido por el olor de Mycroft, haciendo que la garganta de Greg se secara.

 

Mycroft no estaba en celo, pero por la forma en que olía había salido de el recientemente, probablemente se había anudado por última vez esta mañana, el olor de su calor aún se aferraba a él. Greg nunca antes había olido a Mycroft así, excepto claro durante su tiempo juntos. El aroma hizo que su cabeza girara con anhelo.

 

No sabía si Mycroft no estaba siendo tan cuidadoso al ocultarse como usualmente lo hacía oscureciendo el olor a omega con algo neutral y beta. Olía tan bien, Greg quería tocarlo, tirar del príncipe hacia él y enterrar la nariz en su cuello y poder respirarlo. El olor atrajo los más viscerales recuerdos haciendo que Greg temblara de deseo.

 

—Mycroft….. –se inclinó hacia delante inhalando temblorosamente, Mycroft lo empujó y su labio se curvó.

 

—No quiero que me vuelvas a tocar nunca más –su voz helada hizo que los sentidos de Greg regresaran. Sus ojos llenos de odio despellejaron a Greg, dejándolo desnudo hasta los huesos– nunca ¿estamos claros, capitán?

 

Greg apretó la mandíbula contra la necesidad palpitante y el deseo ineludible. Respiró el aroma de Mycroft nuevamente, cerrando los ojos en éxtasis sin importarle que el príncipe pensara lo peor de él por ello, porque de hecho Mycroft ya lo hacía, ese había sido su logro. Greg no se sentía orgulloso.

 

—Si su alteza.

 

Mycroft se apartó, su rostro se suavizó en una perfección impasible nuevamente, mirando a Greg con abierto desdén.

 

—He escuchado tus disculpas, capitán. Ahora puedes ir y acostarte con quien quieras con la conciencia tranquila…… aunque parece que eso ya los has estado haciendo.

 

Abrió bruscamente la puerta, salió al pasillo y se fue.

 

❦❦❦ 

 

Mycroft regresó a su habitación sin que nadie lo atrapara, caminando apresuradamente por el palacio, utilizando la escalera trasera que nadie, excepto los sirvientes de la familia usaban. Casi corrió una vez que logró llegar al pasillo principal, el sonido de sus pisadas apresuradas fue amortiguado por la alfombra de tal forma que nadie podía escucharlo. Abrió la puerta y se arrojó dentro de su habitación con un pequeño jadeo, cerrándola detrás de él con una trémula sensación de alivio. Gracias a los dioses que nadie lo había visto.

 

 _“¿Que había estado pensando? ¿Estaba loco?”_ Se había arriesgado impetuosamente a ser descubierto, puso en peligro todos sus planes cuidadosamente establecidos para garantizar la seguridad de su pequeño hermano ¿y para qué?

 

Mycroft llevó el dorso de su mano temblorosa a la boca, dejándose caer contra la puerta mientras la ridiculez de lo que se había permitido hacer lo inundó. Él era más inteligente que eso, debería saberlo mejor.

 

Había parecido una buena idea esta mañana, durante la agonía de su calor mientras agitadamente usaba un nuevo implemento para anudarse. Había estado tratando de satisfacerse por horas una y otra vez, fracasando en el intento, sucumbiendo finalmente a los sollozos sin esperanza, los cuales nadie escuchaba y a nadie le importaba, su cuerpo estaba cansado, era el tercer día de su calor y Mycroft solo había conseguido la satisfacción en dos ocasiones, su borde estaba suelto y en carne viva debido a la cantidad de nudos que tuvo en su interior sin conseguir su objetivo, su pequeño miembro estaba hinchado y tenía sangre en las uñas al haberse lastimado debido a los intentos infructuosos. Pero el dolor también había sido usado para distraerse de la terrible necesidad que no se iba, no importaba lo que hiciera, ésta no desaparecía.

 

Su calor nunca había sido así antes, Mycroft estaba tan asustado.

 

Finalmente, esta mañana lo había logrado, acostado sobre su cama con los miembros acalambrados y demasiado cansado para llorar, con el olor a oxido de la sangre y sintiendo el aire pesado, Mycroft se había anudado nuevamente y esta vez funcionó, el orgasmo parpadeó a través de él, el cual ni siquiera se sintió bien. El príncipe gimió tan aliviado de que ya hubiera terminado y esperó hasta que su cuerpo se calmara. Había estado ligeramente enfermo debido a una necesidad insatisfecha, su mente estaba nublada y la imagen del capitán Lestrade entraba en sus pensamientos. En cualquier caso, el alfa nunca había estado fuera de su mente, Mycroft había pensado en su capitán en más de una ocasión durante sus últimos calores, especialmente cuando intentaba de manera tan ardua de satisfacerse. Las mejillas de Mycroft se calentaron al recordar la forma en la que le había suplicado a su madre por el capitán, y su insensible y firme negativa.

 

Mycroft se apartó de la puerta y lentamente atravesó su habitación, caminado cuidadosamente para no rosarse a sí mismo. Las sábanas fueron arrancadas de su cama y puestas a un lado para ser quemadas como era la rutina después de su calor. Mycroft colocó una mano sobre el colchón desnudo tocando con dedos temblorosos las manchas de sangre seca que arruinaban su blancura. Notó que aún tenía sangre debajo de las uñas y cerró el puño. Su cuerpo dolía, especialmente entre sus piernas, pero no intento tocarse para calmar el dolor, había hecho demasiadas cosas durante los últimos días cuando perdía la cabeza debido al calor y trataba de detenerlo. Tocar más solo lo empeoraría.

 

Una tina con agua caliente estaba esperándolo en la esquina, humeante detrás del biombo, Mycroft se quitó la ropa teniendo cuidado de no mirarse a sí mismo, y se metió en ella.

 

Dolor.

 

Oh dios, mucho dolor.

 

Los lugares en los que se lastimó dolían cuando el agua los tocaba, Mycroft gimió aferrándose a un lado de la bañera con los dedos blancos mientras trataba de hundirse poco a poco, pensado que una entrada gradual disminuiría el dolor. No fue así, no había escapatoria y finalmente sucumbió dejándose caer, mordiéndose el labio para no gritar mientras el agua lavaba la delgada pátina de sangre, haciendo que las heridas volvieran a sangrar.

 

Había jabón y un trozo de lino suave al alcance de su mano, Mycroft los miró, la idea de lavarse a sí mismo lo torturaba. Trató de controlarse y  dominar el dolor mientras su cuerpo flotaba en el agua, el olor de la sangre era nauseabundo, todo entre sus piernas dolía. Él príncipe estaba seguro de que no podría sentarse en días. La agonía solo le recordaba lo que había hecho esta mañana.

 

Se había permitido comportarse como una zorra, olvidándose a propósito de limpiar el olor a calor y entrando a hurtadillas, tan pronto como estuvo seguro de que su calor había terminado, en la habitación de Gregory, esperándolo como una mujerzuela anhelando un nudo. Él había pensado….. cosas estúpidas.

 

Mycroft sentía a lo largo de su mejilla, dónde su madre lo había abofeteado ayer cuando había estado tan asustado e incoherente debido a su calor, la piel tierna e hinchada debajo de sus dedos. Gregory lo había tocado ahí, exigiendo saber quién lo había lastimado. Su piel se sentía extraña, hormigueaba por el contacto.

 

Mycroft tenía planeado proponerle a su capitán compartir su próximo calor con él, pensando qué si aún tenía su olor a omega en celo, disponible y listo para ser tomado, sería más probable que Gregory aceptara.

 

Por supuesto que no, él no lo haría, cómo pudo creer una cosa tan infantil.

 

Después de que su madre lo abofeteara y le ordenara que se controlara, se fue, dejando a Mycroft solo en su habitación, llorando y gritando y finalmente sangrando después de tratar en vano de aliviar su calor. Gregory se había ido, encontrando un omega dispuesto para follar, bueno, por supuesto que si ¿por qué no debería? Era un alfa atractivo, amable y generoso, Mycroft estaba seguro de que el omega había disfrutado de las atenciones de Gregory.

 

Mycroft no podía esperar nada de Gregory Lestrade más allá de sus deberes regulares como capitán de la guardia. No eran un par en condiciones de servidumbre, no estaban juntos, a Gregory ni siquiera le gustaba él, apenas toleraba su presencia. Era como le había dicho su madre: Gregory solo estuvo cumpliendo con su deber cuando lo ayudó a pasar su celo porque le pagaban para cuidarlo, no había significado nada para él. Mycroft se engañaba a sí mismo pensando lo contrario.

 

Mycroft quería ver a Gregory otra vez, terminando por encontrarlo arrastrándose de vuelta a su habitación despeinado, oliendo a calor y a sexo, su corazón se rompió de nuevo. No debería, Mycroft se dijo severamente, Gregory tenía permitido hacer lo que quisiera con su vida personal, Mycroft no tenía ningún derecho sobre él, ni siquiera debería de sentir nada que no fuera la más mínima consideración profesional por su capitán.

 

Sin embargo, Mycroft quiso lastimarlo cuando percibió el olor del calor de otro omega sobre él, era infantil y estaba muy por debajo suyo comportarse de esa manera, pero Mycroft quiso torcer el cuchillo de sus palabras en las tripas de Gregory y hacerle sentir una fracción del dolor que él mismo había sufrido en los últimos días, además de la sensación de traición. La mayor parte de lo de que dijo no había sido ni remotamente cierto, pero vio la reacción de Greg a sus palabras y sintió una feroz sensación de venganza.

 

Dioses ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

 

Él no tenía a nadie.

 

Mycroft se inclinó hacia atrás en la bañera y algunas lágrimas inútiles se deslizaron por las comisuras de sus ojos incluso cuando sabía que el sentimentalismo no ayudaría a la situación y por su puesto llorar menos, lo sabía por la experiencia reciente.

 

Tal vez estaba exagerando y sus temores eran prematuros, tal vez este calor había sido particularmente difícil debido a todo el estrés bajo el cual estaba; preparando Northumbria y el palacio para recibir al príncipe alfa y dirigiendo a los nobles en el norte que una vez más estaban causando problemas.

 

Quizás, una vez que todo terminara y estuviera arreglado, su calor sería más fácil.

 

Era posible.

 

También era poco probable.

 

Mycroft alcanzó el jabón y el pedazo de tela y los arrastró sobre su cuerpo con una mueca de dolor, necesitaba limpiarse y deshacerse del agua antes de que Sherlock lo viera. En cuanto a sus calores….. él no sabía lo que iba a hacer.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Hola! si hay alguien todavía leyendo esta historia quiero pedir una enorme disculpa, de verdad lamento mucho la demora y agradezco su paciencia, desde mediados del año pasado tuve algunos percances, la salud de un familiar me tenía muy preocupada, me enganché con algunos fanfics para unos retos y para finales de año sucedió algo horrible lo cual realmente me afecto, estuve muy deprimida y con la cabeza en otro lado, también anduve fuera por dos semanas y por si fuera poco tuve problemas con mi impresora (me gusta imprimir el capítulo que voy a traducir porque se me hace más fácil trabarlo de esa manera), pero ahora ya estoy mucho mejor y haré todo lo posible para actualizar más seguido éste año. Amo esta historia y de verdad quiero continuarla y que ustedes la disfruten conmigo. 
> 
> Nuevamente una disculpa y gracias por su paciencia.

El carruaje se tambaleaba precariamente a través del bosque, arrojando  a los ocupantes contra las puertas y golpeándolos con brusquedad antes de arreglárselas para enderezarse, los caballos resoplaban nerviosos mientras avanzaban. El camino estaba surcado, las lluvias arrasaban con todo a su paso y los hoyos cada vez más grandes; los cuales durante el invierno habían sido un inconveniente menor, actualmente en la primavera se habían convertido en un grave problema. El país acababa de descongelarse, por lo que aún no se había dado la orden para reparar las carreteras, pero incluso si las carreteras hubieran sido tan suaves como la mantequilla, no hubiera sido suficiente para las personas en el carro ya que éste era demasiado viejo e inestable, llevaba las marcas de todos los años de su vida, casi antiguo en comparación con los otros carruajes que se veían en las carreteras, crujía siniestramente con cada agujero y surcaba sus ruedas sacudiéndolas, la madera se tensaba y los ejes entre cada una de las ruedas resonaban hasta que los nervios del conductor estaban tan desgastados como los de los pasajeros.

 

Este estaba siendo un viaje muy, muy, muy largo.

 

Dentro del carruaje John Watson se enderezó en el asiento acolchado, flotándose el codo que había golpeado contra la dura puerta de madera en la última vuelta. Realmente había dolido, probablemente más tarde se convertiría en un colorido moretón. Trató de asegurarse en su asiento para evitar futura repeticiones dolorosas. Colocó ambas manos a cada lado de si mismo, trabó los codos y apoyó los pies firmemente en el suelo que temblaba y se sacudía debajo desde las suelas de sus botas hasta los dientes.

 

Al otro lado de John, su acompañante Michael Stamford lo copió estoicamente, pero aún así no fue suficiente para anclarlo a su asiento, Stamford era pesado y su jovial volumen lo hizo rebotar y deslizarse peor que el delgado cuerpo de John. Su rostro generalmente de buen humor era color cenizo y sus lentes estaban torcidos colgando de una oreja, en un intento por arreglarlos renunció a su precaria posición en el asiento.

 

—Si Dios quiere, llegaremos pronto –Stamford trató de sonar confiado, pero en ese momento el carruaje golpeó otro agujero y John rebotó por completo en el asiento, levantando el trasero aproximadamente unos 30 centímetros en el aire, antes de ser arrojado al suelo.

 

—¡Maldita sea!

 

—¡Príncipe John! ¡Lenguaje!

 

John abrió la boca para decirle a Stamford lo que podía hacer con sus malditos modales, pero en ese momento el carruaje explotó.

 

Bueno, en realidad no explotó, pero definitivamente así se sintió. El cuerpo de John colgó suspendido en el aire lo que parecían ser décadas, apenas tuvo tiempo de prepararse para el impacto antes de que volviera a estrellarse contra el suelo. Gritó de dolor, su cabeza se había golpeado tan fuerte que su visión se distorsionó haciéndolo ver estrellas. Estaba seguro de haber escuchado como las tablas del suelo se agrietaban bajo su peso y experimentó una ola de pánico ante la idea de caerse del carruaje y ser atropellado. Eso ocasionaría un problema para los planes de su padre.

 

El cuerpo de John punzaba con un dolor que irradiaba en oleadas por todos lados. Después de la última sacudida lo único de lo que era capaz en ese momento era de mirar hacia el techo del carruaje, sorprendido, mientras intentaba aprender a respirar nuevamente. No se rompió nada, pensó, pero su cabeza palpitaba, se formó una bola en la base del cráneo y su espalda estaba en agonía, y no ayudaba el estar tirado en el piso que vibraba y lo sacudía hasta que su visión se volvía borrosa.

 

—¡John! ¡Aquí!

 

Stamford intentó levantar a John sacrificando su propia precaria posición, pero en ese momento chocaron con otro bache aventándolo hacia delante. John gritó, nuevas visiones de ser aplastado bajo el peso de Stamford vinieron a su mente (seguro de que ahora si se romperían las tablas del piso), forcejeó, empujado con todas sus fuerzas para ayudar a su acompañante a enderezarse en el asiento. Funcionó, agradeciendo a los dioses por salvarle la vida, John lucho para sentase en el asiento al lado de Stamford, con un movimiento superfluo éste último lanzó un brazo sobre el cuerpo de John para mantenerlo a salvo y evitar que volviera a caerse. Fue un bonito pensamiento, pero inútil porque ahora ninguno de los dos estaba seguro. John cerró los ojos y rogó a los dioses que su viaje terminara pronto, murmurando una letanía de maldiciones entre sus oraciones.

 

—Maldita sea, maldita, maldita sea, ¡por todos los dioses!…… maldita sea, maldita sea…

 

—Llegaremos pronto –dijo Stamford de nuevo, John quería maldecirlo a él también, pero apretó los dientes y miró hacia el frente. No quería alejar o antagonizar con su único amigo en este viaje infernal, pero después de la última semana de viajes desgarradores, la paciencia de John ante el implacable optimismo de Stamford se estaba agotando– creo, que lo peor ha quedado detrás de nosotros –tuvo que gritar para ser escuchado debido al ruido que hacía el carruaje.

 

—Todavía estamos a más de dos horas del palacio, si no estamos muertos para entonces ¡será un maldito milagro! –dijo John sin importarle lo fuerte que sonara su voz.

 

Stamford resopló, su cara se puso roja por el lenguaje de John, el no haberlo reprendido por ello era una señal de lo miserable que se sentía por las condiciones del viaje. John se acomodó en el asiento a su lado, sintiéndose peor de lo que ya estaba por su arrebato, pero demasiado enojado para disculparse por ello.

 

Su viaje había sido una pesadilla desde el principio.

 

Su ya pequeña comitiva había salido repentinamente la misma mañana en que había dejado la corte de su padre, reduciéndola aún más, dejando a un puñado de guardias tratando de orientarse en su nueva posición, dejando a John de mal humor. Era un inconveniente, pero de cualquier manera John estaba acostumbrado a no tener protecciones o guardias o un gran numero de soldados a su disposición, lo cual viendo en retrospectiva, haría que su camino a Northumbria fuera mejor si viajaban ligeros.

 

No, eso no era lo que le preocupaba, estaba más preocupado por el hecho de que su hermana no quería que se fuera del país con una contingencia de sus propios soldados, en caso de que él estuviera planeando una rebelión contra ella. Ella lo quería aislado, separado de cualquier ayuda y había convencido a su padre para que ordenara la reducción alegando que era un gasto que no necesitaban. El rey Watson, que se preocupaba por su hijo solo en cuanto a la cantidad de dinero que podía ganar por su matrimonio con el príncipe Heredero Omega de Northumbria, con gusto la complació.

 

—Nadie va a atacarte durante tu viaje –le había dicho despreocupado a John mientras observaban a los soldados restantes correr en la oscuridad del amanecer dispuestos a complacer a su rey– de todos modos, tal vez no les guste una demostración de fuerza en Northumbria y eso es lo que sería si llevaras a este gran número de soldados.

 

John no había dicho nada, observando el caos de abajo mientras todos sus planes cuidadosamente elaborados para su viaje se desmoronaban, con una expresión tan neutral como le era posible manejar.

 

—Escucha John –el rey Watson lo giró con una mano pesada en su hombro y John inmediatamente bajó los ojos, preparándose para una conferencia, o un golpe, no estaba seguro de cuál, su padre parecía de buen humor pero…..– no te comportes como un pequeño idiota cuando llegues allá, debes impresionarlos ¿me escuchas? Hay mucho dinero en juego en esto y no me importa si odias el terreno por el que ese estúpido y pequeño omega camina, debes fingir que no es así, sonríe y actúa interesado en todo lo que le guste, incluso si a ti no, coquetea con él, conquístalo.

 

—Es solo un niño…. –comenzó a decir John, lo cual fue un error ya que su padre negó con la cabeza para después sacudirlo por el hombro.

 

—¿Qué diablos importa eso? –gruñó el rey Watson– ¿cómo diablos es que crié a un pequeño idiota como tú? Culpo a tu madre, ella te ha mimado demasiado, siempre se lo he dicho, hablaré con ella sobre eso más tarde, estoy seguro de que ella ha puesto esos estúpidos pensamientos en tu cabeza ¿y que si es un jodido niño? Es un omega ¿cierto? Todos anhelan un alfa que les de atención, que les diga que hacer, sólo dile lo mucho que lo quieres, hazle saber lo mucho que lo deseas, dale la hora del día y sonríele, róbale un beso aquí o allá, y será todo tuyo. Todavía es demasiado joven para ser impresionable. Puedes hacer que esté de tu lado si eres lo suficientemente hombre y haces que tu nudo valga, haz que piense que lo amas, incluso si no lo haces, puedes decirle la verdad una vez que los dos estén casados y lo hayas anudado, y el pago final de Northumbria haya llegado, no importa si te odia, cuando esté en celo de todos modos estará rogando por ti, no importa lo que hagas.

 

John asintió en señal de acuerdo mirando hacia donde los sirvientes estaban preparando a los caballos para su partida, sintiéndose enfermo. No podía esperar para irse.

 

Su padre lo acercó agarrándolo por el cuello de la camisa y se agachó para susurrarle al oído, provocando un escalofrío a través de John que trató de reprimir, no quería que su padre pensara que era débil.

 

—Si cagas esto John, mejor ni te molestes en volver a casa ¿lo entiendes? Si este compromiso se rompe debido a algo que hagas o no hagas y pierdo todo ese dinero y conexiones……si intentas volver, por alguna razón, incluso si es para ver a tu madre, esto no terminará bien para ti ¿estamos claros?

 

—Si, señor –respondió John, aliviado cuando su padre lo soltó y se enderezó, alejándose sin despedirse ahora que su trabajo estaba hecho. John escondió sus manos temblorosas en los bolsillos de su manto, mirando hacia la torre norte, donde había una pequeña mancha de luz que brillaba desde una ventana; alta y cerca de la cima. Fue una señal, su garganta se cerró y tuvo que apartar la mirada, parpadeando con lágrimas en los ojos antes de que su padre lo viera. No importaba que no se le permitiera despedirse, su madre sabía que él la amaba.

 

—Lo estamos esperando príncipe John –dijo el capitán poniéndose en posición– ¿cuáles son sus órdenes, señor?

 

John miró la plateada luz una vez más, preguntándose si alguna vez la volvería a ver, después le dio la espalda.

 

—Estoy listo, nos vamos.

 

❦❦❦ 

 

El viaje a Northumbria había sido infernal, aunque en realidad John pensaba que éste había empezado hace casi un año atrás, cuando los enviados de Northumbria llegaron para negociar un matrimonio entre él y su príncipe heredero omega.

 

Le parecía muy extraño que el príncipe Beta, Mycroft Holmes viajara personalmente a tal distancia y se interesara por las perspectivas del matrimonio de su hermano menor ya que él mismo no heredaría el trono y el matrimonio del príncipe heredero omega no le atraería ningún beneficio para él.

 

John quien se había enfrentado a su hermana desde que eran niños, compitiendo por todo, desde su lugar en la corte hasta el amor de su padre, no podía imaginar que Harry se involucrara en una decisión tan importante para él a menos que fuera para causarle algún daño.

 

Para él era algo fuera de lo normal, pero John se dio cuenta de que aun suponiendo que el príncipe Mycroft no amara a su hermano, estaba listo para protegerlo y luchar por él, enfrentándose cara a cara con su padre para establecer los acuerdos mientras organizaban el compromiso matrimonial.

 

El príncipe Mycroft podría haber sido un presumido arrogante con una actitud condescendiente y miradas de desprecio, pero John lo admiraba a regañadientes. El príncipe había visto al rey Watson enojarse y amenazar durante sus reuniones con una actitud fría que nunca había vacilado ni por un segundo. John había tenido cuidado de no dejar que su padre se diera cuenta (esa era la forma más rápida de ser golpeado y John no había vivido 15 años en la corte de su padre sin saber cuándo hacerse el tonto), pero estaba impresionado. La bravuconería del príncipe pudo haber tenido algo que ver con el alfa alto y mayor que estaba atrás de él, sin importar a dónde fuera, su capitán de la guardia; Gregory Lestrade mantenía la palma de su mano siempre apoyada en la empuñadura de su espada, aunque John pensaba que también se debía a que Mycroft Holmes era solo un hombre frío.

 

Él lo envidiaba.

 

Pero la parte más extraña de las negociaciones matrimoniales, al menos para John, fue que el príncipe Mycroft había insistido en que John realmente debía estar ahí para todo, desde el principio hasta el final de las mismas.

 

Era un matrimonio arreglado, la aprobación de John no era necesaria, ni siquiera debía importar, su padre había tratado de diferir, pero el príncipe Mycroft se mostró inflexible, así que John se sentaba torpemente a la derecha de su padre escuchando mientras hablaban de dotes y tierras, dinero y propiedades, leyes y consecuencias, la conducta que se esperaba de él mientras el príncipe heredero omega llegara a la mayoría de edad, la ceremonia de matrimonio, alianzas…..

 

Nadie se molestó en pedir la opinión de John, nunca le habían preguntado si quería casarse con el príncipe heredero omega, su padre solo le había informado con autoritarismo que lo haría una mañana antes de entrenar con la espada, John sabía que no debía protestar y eso había sido todo. John se había aburrido de las tediosas reuniones que se prolongaban durante horas, queriendo estar en el patio de prácticas con su espada o montando a caballo ya que los últimos días de otoño darían paso al frío invernal. Dejó que su mente vagara aturdida dentro y fuera de su cabeza mientras su padre afirmaba crudamente que si se encontraba que el príncipe heredero omega no era virgen en la noche de bodas se le permitiría mantener la dote y recibir una mayor compensación por la vergüenza que le ocasionaría a su hijo. Como si al él le importara. Era obvio para todos en la sala que él solo quería más dinero, además de ser absolutamente ridículo decir eso de un niño de 11 años, lo que ocasionó que las orejas de John ardieran cada vez que surgía el tema.

 

Mantuvo su mirada fija en la mesa mientras su padre hablaba de cómo los omegas estaban inclinados a ser perezosos y fáciles, siempre buscando un nudo para satisfacerse, John se había enfadado en nombre del príncipe omega, sin embargo no era lo suficientemente valiente como para decir algo, odiándose a sí mismo cada segundo. Cada vez que John miraba hacia arriba el príncipe Mycroft lo observaba con unos ojos tan fríos como su voz.

 

❦❦❦ 

 

—Recuerda hacer una reverencia adecuada cuando te encuentres con él.

 

Finalmente habían llegado a la parte más suave de la carretera y tanto John como Stamford se desplomaron con un alivio agradecido, sus articulaciones dolían y sus oídos agradecían la ausencia del ruido y el roce de la madera sobre el metal. La calma en el insufrible transporte le permitió a Stamford abordar el tema que más le gustaba: el príncipe heredero omega y la conducta que John debía tener con él.

 

John escuchó con respeto, pero secretamente estaba resentido por los sermones, Stamford estaba actuando como si John fuera un alfa idiota que solo pensara en aparearse con alguien que era ¡un niño! En caso de que todos lo hubieran olvidado, como si fuera un animal, él no era así, él jamás lo haría.

 

El príncipe heredero omega era un niño, cuatro años menor que John, a los 11 años de edad era alguien inocente y debía ser tratado con el mayor respeto, de lo contrario el compromiso sería cancelado. El príncipe Mycroft había sido feroz en ese punto, como si John hubiera actuado de manera diferente. La conferencia que el príncipe Mycroft le había dado a John antes de regresar a Northumbria acerca de la conducta que se esperaba de él hacia su hermano pequeño le había dolido más que las lecciones bien intencionadas que Stamford le daba. Meses más tarde el orgullo de John aún se venía afectado debido a algunas advertencias que el príncipe hiciera, porque el hecho de que el príncipe pensara que John fuera capaz de hacer algunas de esas cosas fue suficiente para hacerle hervir la sangre. Él no era ese tipo de alfa.

 

Su padre pudo haber querido que lo fuera, pero su madre lo había criado mejor que eso.

 

—¿John? ¿Recuerdas la reverencia? ¿Cómo debe hacerse?

 

John puso los ojos en blanco.

 

—Si, Stamford –entonó, había estado practicando él mismo la maldita reverencia durante los últimos seis meses. No es que fuera difícil, pero es la forma en la que se suponía de debía hacerla, ya que el príncipe heredero omega era un niño y por lo tanto debía realizarse de manera diferente.

 

Este sería el primer encuentro de John con la corte de Nothumbria, y él necesitaba causar una buena impresión, todo su futuro, tal vez incluso su vida, si se ponía dramático (y realista), dependía de esa reunión. Si el compromiso se rompía, si el príncipe Mycrot decidía que John no era lo suficientemente bueno, o si el príncipe heredero omega odiaba a John a primera vista…..

 

John se entremeció. No quería pensar en lo que pasaría, pero no podía ignorarlo. Él no podía darse ese lujo. Su lugar en Escocia, en la corte de su padre, era débil en el mejor de los casos, y se estaba volviendo más peligrosa a medida que iba madurando. La hermana de John, la princesa alfa Harriet, heredaría el trono de su padre y John no obtendría nada, a menos que su hermana se lo ofreciera, y eso nunca sucedería. Harriet fue la primogénita alfa; el premio, el amor y la joya de la corte de Escocia. John era el último pensamiento, el segundo alfa nacido, el repuesto que todos sabían era prescindible.

 

 Nadie sabía realmente qué hacer con John porque él no heredaría y tenía un título redundante. Su padre lo protegía,  pero solo lo justo y él no era precisamente su favorito, así que la mayoría de los nobles no se molestaban en ser amables con él. La amistad se intercambiaba por favores y no se ganaba nada al ser aliado de John Watson. John había sido educado y entrenado para luchar desde muy joven, y hasta antes de que llegara la delegación de Northumbria, había considerado unirse al ejército. Era el mejor lugar para él. Su padre estaría feliz de deshacerse de él y tal vez incluso le daría un puesto de oficial, o una dirección general si se lo pedía en un buen día. Había hablado tentativamente sobre el tema con su padre y no había sido rechazado.

 

Luego, los rumores de las sospechas de Harriet se filtraron hacia John, tomándolo completamente por sorpresa. Querer unirse al ejercito para que él estuviera en una posición  perfecta para conspirar contra su propia hermana y quitarle el trono cuando su padre muriera, nunca había pasado su mente, nunca, ni siguiera en las partes más oscuras de la noche cuando a veces permanecía despierto sin poder dormir, preocupado por lo que le iba a pasar. Tal movimiento sería algo que pudiera hacer Harriet, no él.

 

Los rumores no había sido ciertos, pero el comportamiento de Harriet hacia él, nunca mejoró, al contrario, se habían enfriado considerablemente y John sabía que el mejor lugar para él era fuera de Escocia. En la corte de otra persona. Su sangre se enfrió cuando pensó en lo que le sucedería una vez que su padre muriera.   

 

—Todo el encuentro del día de hoy va ha ser establecido por él –Stamford le recordó a John, sacándolo de sus mórbidos pensamientos.

 

—¿Qué?

 

—John –Stamford frunció el ceño– ¿estás prestando atención?

 

—Si…. Lo siento, solo estaba…. Si, estoy prestando atención.

 

Stamford le dio una mirada escéptica, pero continuó.

 

—La ceremonia de compromiso será dictada por el príncipe heredero omega. Mantenlo en mente. Quédate donde te digan, a una distancia de al menos 3 metros de él, y después de tu reverencia permanece ahí, no debes avanzar, muévete solo si él te lo permite, no antes, no intentes anticipar sus deseos. Sin duda podría temer toda la atención y eso sería algo desalentador: conocer a la persona con la que vas a casarte en siete años.

 

Stamford no necesitaba decirle eso a John, todo el mundo parecía estar olvidando, en el alboroto que rodeaba la edad del niño, que además de que estará casado con John cuando sea mayor de edad….. John también iba a estar casado con él.

 

Por todos los dioses, ¿y si odiaba al príncipe heredero omega? ¿Y si era quejumbroso y mimado? ¿Y si no era inteligente y se negaba a leer o aprender algo? ¿Podía montar un caballo y pelear? ¿Podría pasar todo el día al aire libre sin aburrirse? ¿O preferiría sentarse dentro y mirar indolentemente las paredes? ¿Tendrían algo, cualquier cosa en común?

 

Al final no importaba si John odiaba el suelo por el que caminaba, se iban a casar y eso era todo.

 

Sabía que otros alfas literalmente matarían por estar en su posición, por tener la oportunidad de casarse con el príncipe heredero de Northumbria ya que quien lo hiciera heredaría el trono y gobernaría uno de los reinos más ricos. Un lugar pacífico durante más de un siglo, el lugar al que acudían todos los eruditos y no tenían más que alabanzas para sus universidades, templos y la gente. Las ciudades eran modernas, cada una de ellas contenía un hermoso palacio donde la familia Holmes a veces residía. Los Holmes han reinado llevando a Northumbria a otros niveles, expandiendo sus fronteras y rutas comerciales a lo largo de los siglos, aumentando así los ingresos en sus arcas. Se rumoreaba que algunas calles estaban pavimentadas con oro y que había suficiente comida para todos, que nadie pasaba hambre.

 

El culo lastimado de John podría poner en tela de juicio la idea de que las calles estaban pavimentadas con oro. En cuanto a la comida, esperaría y vería.

 

—No lo asustaré –dijo John– me quedo donde debo, me inclino cuando se supone qué hay que hacerlo, me moveré cuando se me indique y diré lo que se supone que debo….

 

—Deberías tomarte esto más en serio, príncipe John –Stamford resopló al usar su honorífico, John supo que finalmente había enfurecido a su acompañante. A una parte de él no le importaba porque estaba cansado de ser tratado como si fuera a saltar sobre el niño apneas lo viera. Otra parte de él, reconoció que se estaba haciendo todo eso con la finalidad de proteger al omega. John quería eso tanto como cualquiera.  

 

—Me lo estoy tomando en serio, Stamford, en serio lo hago ¿ves? Este soy yo tomándomelo en serio –John señaló su rostro sin un rastro de sonrisa o burla, no había tenido ganas de sonreír en semanas de todos modos– de verdad. Pero estoy cansado de que todos actúen como si fuera a hacerle daño.

 

Stamford suspiró, cediendo. Nunca podría estar enojado con John por mucho tiempo.

 

—Entiendo, en verdad lo hago, pero debes recordar que estas personas aún no te conocen, llegarán a hacerlo a lo largo de los años, pero en este momento no lo saben, se deben hacer concesiones para eso….. incluso si algunas de sus sugerencias son bastante…… innecesarias.

 

John agradeció a Stamford por su concesión y se comprometió en secreto a tratarle mejor durante el resto del viaje. Stamford era un buen tipo beta, él había sido su mentor y maestro desde que era un niño y había sido elevado a ser su acompañante para este viaje. A pesar de que lo hacia sentir como un niño, John estaba contento de  no viajar solo a Northumbria.

 

—Sin embargo, hay un punto que debo enfatizar.

 

 John conocía ese tono de voz. Miró a su compañero de viaje con cautela.

 

—¿Qué?

 

Stamford se aclaró la garganta, dándole una sonrisa tonta, fingiendo indiferencia y fallando por completo.

 

—Sabes que sería un grave incumplimiento a la etiqueta olerlo, nada de eso debe suceder hasta que sea mayor de edad y ustedes dos estén casados.

 

John asintió. Él lo sabía, olfatear es un acto extremadamente íntimo, tanto como tener sexo. Por la forma en que se le retorcía el estómago John sabía que no le iba a gustar lo que Stamford diría a continuación.

 

—El príncipe heredero omega es aun un niño, eso ya esta establecido….sin embargo….él lo es si, bien. Bueno aun así él puede concederte un bono, si así lo decide.

 

John entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia.

 

—¿Qué clase de bono?

 

—Recuerda que debes quedare donde se te diga. Pero, si el príncipe heredero lo decide, puede acudir a ti ofreciéndote una mano para que la tomes y puedas oler de manera delicada su muñeca.

 

La cara de John se retorció de repugnancia y Stamford se apresuró a explicar el resto.

 

—Puedes tomar su mano, pero no deben haber otros puntos de contacto entre ustedes en absoluto, y solo deberás oler su muñeca con delicadeza y rápidamente, no debes demorar en ello….

 

—Como si yo quisiera….

 

—Y deberás agradecerle después.

 

—¿Agradecerle? –preguntó John con incredulidad– ¿agradecerle por qué?

 

—Porque es una muestra voluntaria en la que está depositando su confianza en ti –dijo Stamford, como si John estuviera siendo obtuso apropósito– será la primera vez en tu relación que se te permita tocarlo, aunque sea brevemente y olerlo. Su disposición a concederlo y a aceptarlo puede decidir cómo se desarrollará el resto de su relación.

 

John lo dudaba jodidamente. Él no tenía…. maldita sea él no quería perfumar la muñeca de un niño omega de 11 años de edad.

 

—Pero ¿y si él no ofrece el olor?

 

—Entonces él no lo hace –dijo Stamford simplemente– nadie lo verá como un rechazo hacia ti, de hecho debido a su edad, dudo mucho que incluso se le haya dicho que tiene esa opción durante la ceremonia. No espero que ocurra, pero quería que estuvieras preparado en caso de que suceda.

 

_Por favor, por favor no._

 

—No hay razón para que te preocupes, le habrán dicho como debe comportarse y lo habrán entrenado para llevar acabo el protocolo adecuado, tal como tú lo haz hecho. Es probable que no quiera que lo toques en absoluto.

 

John sabía que Stamford tenía la intención de tranquilizarlo, pero teniendo en cuenta como lo trataban todos y las advertencias que el príncipe Mycroft le había dado el año pasado, no lograba hacerlo sentir mejor el pensar que el omega le tuviera tanto miedo y no quisiera que estuviera cerca de él. John se dejó caer en sus asiento mirando pasar el campo sumido en sus pensamientos.

 

Tenía que causar una buena impresión con los Holmes. Si Stamford quería que sonriera y se inclinara, entonces él lo haría. Si quisiera que oliera la muñeca de un niño de 11 años, por mucho que no quisiera, lo haría. Aceptaría cualquier cosa que le pidieran si eso significaba que tenía que quedarse en Northumbria.

 

John pensó en el príncipe heredero omega, cuyo rostro aún no había visto. Él esperaba que pudieran entenderse.

 

No esperaba que se enamoraran jamás, era un matrimonio arreglado y la idea misma era una tontería, pero tal vez podrían tolerarse lo suficiente como para forjar una vida juntos y ser medianamente felices. John estaba decidido a hacer todo lo posible para lograrlo. Se preguntaba cómo sería el príncipe heredero Sherlock….

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

—Jovencito, si no te quedas quieto y vuelves a entorpecer mi trabajo una vez más ¡iré a buscar a tu hermano! –dijo bruscamente la Señora Hudson, su infinita paciencia finalmente se había agotado después de casi cinco horas de discusión con Sherlock Holmes, primero acosándolo para que se despertara, luego bañándolo y vistiéndolo y en breve esperaba poder tenerlo listo para la ceremonia de compromiso de esa tarde.

 

Excepto que el pequeño príncipe se negaba a cooperar, parecía imposible que pudiera quedarse quieto ¡eso era todo lo que ella le estaba pidiendo y él parecía determinado a hacer todo lo contrario!

 

Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco, suspirando profundamente y reprimiendo algunas palabras que quería lanzarle a su niñera porque su paciencia notoriamente breve había desaparecido. Se había levantado desde el amanecer; estaba cansado, molesto y habían estado peleando el uno con el otro durante la última hora, pero ante la amenaza de que la Señora Hudson lo acusara con Mycroft, cosa que Sherlock sabía perfectamente que ella haría, se esforzó un poco más para permanecer inmóvil, y extendió su brazo a un lado para que ella terminara de atar la intrincada red de tela de seda.

 

Sherlock arrugó la nariz mientras se miraba en el espejo, odiaba su atuendo para la ceremonia, lo detestaba absolutamente. Habían tardado meses en coserlo, Sherlock tuvo que pasar un sin fin de ajustes y arreglos, cada uno de ellos llevaba horas, en un ciclo tedioso e interminable, atrapado en el interior, incapaz de moverse ya que podía arruinar las líneas cuidadosamente marcadas con tiza en la tela, el sastre se tomaba tranquilamente su tiempo y Sherlock pensó que se volvería loco. Había pasado tanto tiempo y él solo quería gritar.

 

Lo cual hizo, en una ocasión gritó.

 

Sherlock había gritado a todo pulmón después de toda una hora en la que fue forzado a quedarse quieto y someterse a ser pinchado con alfileres y agujas. El sastre había perdido los nervios por completo, dejando caer todo y casi llora, las reprimendas de la Señora Hudson habían seguido al pequeño Holmes por todo el pasillo mientras él huía.

 

Pero ni siquiera valió la pena.

 

Cuando Mycroft encontró a Sherlock la furiosa conferencia que recibió de su hermano mayor fue mucho peor que cualquier cosa que la Señora Hudson pudiera haberle dicho, y le dolió más que haber sido pinchado por cada aguja que poseía el sastre. Sherlock fue paciente durante sus siguientes citas después de eso, aunque de todas formas seguía sin gustarle.

 

El brazo de Sherlock vaciló, cansado de haber sido sostenido durante tanto tiempo y los dedos de la Señora Hudson se deslizaron sobre los cordones.

 

—¡Sherlock, quédate quieto!

 

—¡No quise hacer eso! –dijo bruscamente, recibiendo un pellizco en su brazo como retribución.

 

—Ya casi hemos terminado.

 

—¡No, no lo estamos haciendo! –Sherlock sabía que sonaba como si estuviera lloriqueando, pero había estado despierto desde el amanecer, preparándose para la estúpida ceremonia de compromiso; le habían ordenado bañarse y luego lo volvieron a bañar cuando la Señora Hudson dijo que no había hecho un trabajo lo suficientemente bueno, como si él no supiera lavarse. Se había adentrado en la intimidad de Sherlock restregándolo con fuerza, en especial para una mujer de su edad, y pese a las vociferantes protestas de Sherlock, lo había frotado hasta que su cuero cabelludo se estremeció.

 

Al escuchar el pandemónium Mycroft había recorrido el pasillo que conectaba sus habitaciones y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta de Sherlock, arreglando con calma las mangas de su propio atuendo mientras observaba el espectáculo con una sonrisa.

 

Parpadeando el jabón de sus ojos y siendo arrastrado por su niñera mientras estaba desnudo en el baño, Sherlock lo fulminó con la mirada.

 

—¿No tienes algún lugar importante donde deberías estar?

 

—No por al menos una media hora más –bromeó Mycroft, dándole a Sherlock una sonrisa maliciosa. Estaba completamente vestido, solo faltaba terminar de enlazar por completo los cordones de sus mangas. El azul de la tela contrastaba horriblemente con la magulladura en su mejilla, la cual después de una semana se había vuelto de un feo amarillo verdoso, no había nada que pudiera hacer para ocultarlo, por lo que Mycroft simplemente fingía que no estaba ahí, Sherlock también trataba de fingir. Ninguno de los dos lo lograban con éxito.

 

Cuando la Señora Hudson empujó a Sherlock para que se inclinara hacia delante y poder frotarle la espalda Mycroft terminó de atar uno de los cordones y comenzó con la otra manga, Sherlock lo observaba con celos. Mycroft podía vestirse con una sola mano, sin necesidad de una niñera que lo acosara, era una habilidad que el pelirrojo había aprendido por necesidad; no podía tener un sirviente personal sin que descubriera que era un omega, por lo que lo hacía todo por él mismo. Sus dedos eran largos, ágiles y hábiles, se movían con gracia mientras manejaban los complicados cordones, apoyando un brazo contra el marco de la puerta para que pudiera torcerlos con facilidad cuando necesitaba hacerlo. Sherlock lo odiaba. Mycroft no era constantemente molestado por una anciana que le recordara que ella había cambiado sus pañales cuando era un bebé.

 

—Además –agregó Mycroft– no hay ningún otro lugar en el quisiera estar más que aquí y ver mientras te bañas. Haz empezado a oler últimamente hermanito ¿lo sabías?

 

—No es verdad –gritó Sherlock inhalando un poco de espuma.

 

—Lo haces –rió Mycroft– es por tu insistencia en visitar los establos cada dos días, los caballos apestan, pero claro después de pasar tanto tiempo con ellos es lógico que ya no lo percibas, el hecho está en que ya hueles como uno de ellos.

 

—Yo no huelo como ellos.

 

—¿Sabes cómo huelen los caballos Sherlock?

 

—¡No apesto! –contestó el pequeño sin querer escuchar lo que Mycroft tuviera que decir.

 

—Lo haces.

 

—¡Vete de aquí!

 

—Sus codos aún están sucios Señora Hudson –fue el disparo de despedida de Mycroft mientras regresaba sobre el pasillo esquivando la barra de jabón que Sherlock le había arrojado a la cabeza.

 

—Solo un poco más querido –murmuró la Señora Hudson. La declaración sonaba más como una oración que como una garantía para Sherlock, en realidad a él ya no le importaba. Ninguno de los dos podía esperar a que esto terminara.

 

Sherlock bajó el brazo con alivio dejando que el músculo se relajara, luego levantó el otro para poder atarlo también. Deseaba poder vestirse como Mycroft, tal vez algún día lo haría. Mycroft podría enseñarle como atarse la intrincada ropa que vestían para las ceremonias si se lo pidiera, así luego no tendría que soportar que la Señora Hudson lo hiciera todo el tiempo.

 

Normalmente nunca le tomaba tanto tiempo vestirse, y tampoco es algo que sucedería posteriormente, pensó Sherlock entornado los ojos ante su reflejo. Nadie debería de pasar más de dos horas atando su atuendo, pero todo lo que llevaba puesto para la ceremonia era muy complejo; con pequeños detalles e hilos de oro entretejiéndose de manera vistosa con la tela azul de su traje. Los ajustados y oscuros pantalones tenían cordones en los costados de las piernas entrando y saliendo en complicados patrones. Lo que planteaba una pregunta en Sherlock: _“¿por qué demonios se había visto obligado a ir a tantos ajustes si el sastre no iba a coser correctamente su ropa?”_

La mente de Sherlock se sorprendió ante la estupidez de ello.

 

Luego estaba su camiseta, correctamente acomodada y metida en el pantalón, su camisa color crema con las mangas abiertas, que por alguna razón no se podían atar hasta que se pusiera la túnica azul…. la cual requería de más malditos enlaces a los lados. Sherlock se sintió claustrofóbico, con todos esos cordones y atados, con el material rígido y áspero que sin importar de que manera se moviera lo mantenía todo unido y apretado. Se obligó a regular su respiración para no entrar en pánico. Era una idea ridícula, no iba a ser estrangulado por su propia ropa, no importa lo ajustada que ésta estuviera, pero el hecho de que él no pudiera salir de ella rápidamente lo estaba irritando.

 

Se preguntó como sería capaz de salir de toda esa ropa por la noche; ¿le permitirían usar un cuchillo para romper los nudos, o tendría que esperar a que la Señora Hudson lo desatara?

 

Sherlock hizo una mueca, intentando todo lo posible por no cambiar su postura, pero había estado parado todo el tiempo y sus botas le estaban lastimando los pies. Sherlock pensó que podría volver a gritar…

 

—Eso es todo querido –declaró la Señora Hudson con un alivio no disimulado y Sherlock soltó un suspiro de agradecimiento, dejó caer sus brazos con cansancio y se desplomó todo lo que pudo en su ropaje. La Señora Hudson le dio unas palmaditas y tiró de sus mangas un poco más, colocando la tela como debía estar, asegurándose de que se viera bien. Sherlock la dejó seguir sintiéndose mejor ahora que sabía que todo había terminado, mirándose críticamente al espejo. Supuso que se veía bien.

 

Ciertamente se había visto peor.

 

Miró a su niñera con desconfianza en el espejo mientras ella se movía detrás de él, enderezando todo y murmurando para si misma. Ella había amenazado con usar aceite en sus rizos y peinarlos cuando terminara de vestirse. Sherlock ya estaba planeando su escape. Eso ya era más que suficiente.

 

Miró detrás de él, donde la puerta del pasillo aún estaba abierta desde que Mycroft se retiró a su habitación, podía pedirle a Mycroft que interviniera. Sabía que su hermano mayor se pondría de su lado si era algo que Sherlock realmente odiara, como que estiraran sus rizos sobre su cabeza hasta que parecieran una gorra fea.

 

Sin embargo, Sherlock no quería molestarlo. A pesar de que Mycroft actuó como si todo estuviera bien, y ambos ignoraron cierto tema como parte de un acuerdo silencioso. Sherlock sabía que Mycroft todavía se estaba recuperando de su último calor, el moretón en su mejilla no era lo único que todavía no había desaparecido. Su caminar aún era extraño, con movimientos forzados y sus rasgos apretados, en más de una ocasión Sherlock lo había atrapado sentado en su habitación con la cabeza en las manos, los ojos cerrados y los dedos agarrando su cabello como si estuviera tratando de sacarlo de su cuero cabelludo, sin hacer nada más, solo ahí sentado.

 

Sherlock se había escabullido antes de que Mycroft lo viera, él estaba desconcertado, pero jamás lo mencionaría.

 

Sherlock no sabía qué estaba mal con Mycroft, no exactamente, pero sabía de primera mano que el último calor de su hermano había sido una experiencia desgarradora, algo que ninguno de ellos quería repetir una vez más.

 

❦❦❦ 

 

**_La semana pasada._ **

El golpe en la puerta de la habitación de Sherlock en medio de la noche fue sorprendente. No porque Sherlock estuviera dormido, dado que no era el caso. Estaba agazapado bajo las sábanas de su cama sosteniendo una vela para poder leer su libro después de la hora de acostarse tratando de pasar las páginas tan silenciosamente como podía para no ser atrapado. La Señora Hudson estaba en la habitación contigua y le había gritado la última vez que vio a Sherlock leyendo en la cama. Pero en serio, su actitud había sido injustificada, el pequeño príncipe solo había prendido fuego a las sábanas en dos ocasiones y ella parecía olvidar que también se había hecho cargo de apagar el fuego él mismo, y solo habían sido pequeñas llamas en todo caso, apenas algo para asustarse. Los grandes agujeros carbonizados en sus sábanas habían hecho que las flamas se vieran peor de lo que eran.

 

El golpe volvió a sonar y Sherlock apresuradamente puso la vela en su mesa lateral y saltó de la cama, cruzando el frío suelo.

 

Mycroft nunca llamaba a la puerta de Sherlock durante sus calores, siempre permanecía instalado en su propia habitación al otro lado del pasillo, la cual nunca abandonaba hasta que estos terminaban, solo habría la puerta para recoger las bandejas de comida que la Señora Hudson le dejaba. Él siempre era anormalmente silencioso durante esos días, incluso cuando Sherlock había presionado su oreja contra la puerta (lo que había hecho una vez), no podía escuchar nada.

 

Incluso cuando el calor de Mycroft finalmente terminaba Sherlock no podía verlo, ni ir a su habitación antes de que su ropa de cama, que olía fuertemente a omega , se hubiera quemado y Mycroft se hubiera bañado, manteniendo todo rastro del calor de su hermano en completo secreto.

 

El calor de Mycroft era un evento extremadamente privado, la única vez que Sherlock había intentado escuchar del otro lado de la puerta fue para saber si éste se encontraba bien, Sherlock nunca violaba la confianza de Mycroft por lo que se quedaba en su habitación ocupándose tanto como pudiera mientras esperaba para recuperar a su hermano mayor.

 

Dado que Mycroft nunca iba a su habitación durante su celo, la idea de que fuera él quien tocaba a la puerta era absurda, aún así.

 

—¿Mycroft? –Sherlock susurró a través de la puerta sin saber quien más podría ser.

 

—¡Sherlock! –La voz de Mycroft era aguda, temerosa y el corazón de Sherlock se llenó de miedo, algo andaba mal. Inmediatamente alcanzó la manija de la puerta girándola, tiró de ella, pero la puerta no se abría, permanecía herméticamente cerrada sin importar que tan fuerte tirara de ella, sin embargo, no había ningún bloqueo, de pronto Sherlock se dio cuenta de que era Mycroft quien sostenía desde el otro lado, sin dejar que él pudiera abrirla.

 

—¡Mycroft! Que….

 

—Sherlock, no…. no abras la puerta, por favor no lo hagas, solo ve……y tráeme a mamá….. ¿quieres?

 

Sherlock soltó la puerta frunciendo el ceño, como si de alguna manera pudiera forzar su mirada y ver a su hermano al otro lado.

 

—¿Qué pasa?

 

—¡Sherlock por favor! –Mycroft sonaba frenético, la manija tembló y se escuchó un retumbar como si Mycroft hubiera golpeado la puerta con el puño haciendo saltar al pequeño príncipe– ¡la necesito! Tú eres el único que puede….. ¡solo ve a buscarla! ¿por favor?

 

—Mycroft…

 

—¡Sherlock, por favor ve por ella! –se escuchó un lamento de Mycroft y Sherlock se dio la vuelta sin decir una palabra y salió corriendo de su habitación, el miedo fue su motivación para enfrentar el frío pasillo mientras corría hacia abajo y fuera del ala privada que compartía con su hermano. Era la mitad de la noche y los pasillos estaban vacíos, de modo que no había nadie que viera a Sherlock corriendo en sus prendas nocturnas, parecía un pequeño fantasma blanco aterrorizado que paseaba por los pasajes, subiendo las escaleras una serie, tras otra a lo largo de las diversas salas, hasta que finalmente, sin aliento y temblando abrió la puerta del ala del palacio donde vivían sus padres.

 

Algo estaba mal con Mycroft.

 

Sherlock abrió la primera puerta a la que llegó, toda el ala era una gran serie de suites interconectadas, por lo que no importaba desde dónde empezara, la distancia a la habitación de sus padres sería la misma. Asustó a los soldados que descansaban en la sala guardia exterior, éstos saltaron e hicieron todo lo posible por no mirar al joven príncipe que pasaba por enfrente de ellos sin una vestimenta apropiada. Sherlock no se detendría hasta llegar a las habitaciones de sus padres.

 

La alfombra era lujosa bajo sus pies, calentándolos un poco después de su carrera por el palacio, pero Sherlock no se tomó el tiempo para disfrutarla. Las velas estaban encendidas en candelabros a un costado de los cuartos por los que pasaba, todo silencioso y tranquilo como una tumba, los sirvientes seguían dormidos, aún no era hora de despertar y atender a la reina y a su consorte. Solo estaba Sherlock, moviéndose tan rápido como podía a través de las lujosas, pero frías y solitarias habitaciones.

 

Para cuando llegó a la habitación de sus padres Sherlock estaba sin aliento y sudoroso, abrió la puerta sin llamar, entró y con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido cerró la puerta detrás de él.

 

Sus padres dormían en una cama grande con elegantes tapices y un toldo bastante alto. La respiración de sus padres era suave y pacífica. Sherlock rara vez había sido permitido en el dormitorio de sus padres, podía contarlas con los dedos de una mano y por supuesto nunca los había despertado durante la noche, no estaba permitido, si necesitaba algo se lo podía pedir a la Señora Hudson. De repente se dio cuenta de qué tal vez debería haberle pedido a la Señora Hudson que ayudara a Mycroft….

 

Pero no, Mycroft quería a mamá, Mycroft conocía las reglas y aún así había enviado a Sherlock para que la despertara.

 

Tragando su incertidumbre Sherlock se obligó a caminar hacia la cama preguntándose qué tan enojada estaría su madre al ser despertada, pero ella lo entendería, tenía que, algo estaba mal con Mycroft, él la necesitaba.

 

—¿Mamá? –la boca de Sherlock formó la palabra, pero no salió ningún sonido, se mordió el labio y se armó de valor, Mycroft la necesitaba por lo que lo intentó de nuevo.

 

—¿Mami? –dijo un poco más fuerte, aunque no lo suficiente como para despertarla– ¡Mami!

 

—¿Qué? ¡Sherlock! –se despertó sobresaltada, e incluso en la oscuridad el joven príncipe podía sentir su desaprobación. Él sabía que ella estaba frunciendo el ceño– ¿Qué éstas haciendo aquí a esta hora de la noche? ¿Dónde está la Señora Hudson?

 

—No necesito nada, no es para mí –explicó Sherlock a toda prisa– por favor mami, es Mycroft.

 

—¿Qué pasa con él? –la voz de mamá se endureció y Sherlock no entendió por qué, pero él respondió rápidamente.

 

—No lo sé, él solo está…… molesto, fue a mi habitación y quería que yo  viniera a buscarte.

 

Mamá miró a Sherlock un momento más, y le preocupó que ella no aceptara ir con él y tener que volver con Mycroft sin ella. Recordó el miedo en la voz de su hermano mayor, no él no podía hacerle eso.

 

—Creo……. creo que algo anda mal con él –dijo, y eso pareció funcionar porque su madre suspiró, balanceó las pierna a un lado de la cama y se levanto, se puso la bata y las zapatillas y encendió una vela, y luego miró a Sherlock.

 

—¡Sherlock! ¿viniste todo el camino desde tu habitación vestido así? -exigió enfadada, tirando de la camisa de dormir del joven príncipe, cuyos lazos se habían deshecho- ¿Dejaste que los guardias te vieran desnudo?

 

La tela se abrió alrededor de sus hombros y pecho, pero ésta era tan larga que lo cubría hasta las espinillas, no pensó que hubiera nada de indecente en ello, todo estaba tapado.

 

—Yo…. no pensé…. que debía cubrirme…..

 

—No importa –mamá suspiró, envolviéndolo con una de sus batas con movimientos bruscos, haciéndole saber que estaba enojada con él– más adelante discutiremos cómo se debe comportar un príncipe heredero omega. Lo que no incluye correr desnudo por el palacio para que todos los alfas disponible puedan comerte con los ojos, vamos.

 

Sherlock dócilmente la siguió fuera de sus habitaciones, de vuelta a través de la sala de los guardias perteneciente a su lado del ala del castillo, bajó las escaleras y caminó, caminó y caminó hasta que finalmente entraron en el ala de Mycroft y Sherlock. La reina caminaba tranquilamente, sin apresurarse, como si estuviera dando un agradable paseo nocturno y no sintiera la terrible urgencia del momento. El corazón de Sherlock golpeaba bajo sus costilla por el pánico y anudó sus dedos en la suave tela de la túnica de su madre, temiendo que alguna otra cosa pudiera haberle pasado a Mycroft mientras él había ido por mamá, apenas podía evita lanzarse alrededor de la reina y correr hacia su habitación para comprobar si Mycroft estaba bien.

 

Entraron a las suites a través del dormitorio de Sherlock, pero mamá detuvo al joven príncipe cuando intentó seguirla por el pasillo hasta la habitación de Mycroft.

 

—No querido, tú quédate aquí –ella asintió detrás de Sherlock a su cama– ve a dormir, yo voy a tratar con Mycroft.

 

Cerró la puerta del pasillo detrás de ella sin esperar a que Sherlock obedeciera, dando por sentado que lo haría, y normalmente Sherlock lo habría hecho, pero algo estaba mal con Mycroft.

 

No iba a volver a la cama.

 

Escuchó a su madre alejarse y contó en su cabeza un minuto completo, el tiempo suficiente para que ella entrara en el dormitorio de Mycroft, antes de abrir la puerta y seguirla. Era un pasillo corto, y él caminaba de puntillas para que no lo escucharan, con los pies descalzos, en silencio sobre el piso de piedra, llegando tan lejos como para contener la respiración cuando se acercaba a la puerta de Mycroft. Sherlock podía escuchar las voces amortiguadas de adentro. La voz de Mycroft era estresada y alta, mamá respondía en voz baja. Sherlock no dudó antes de presionar su oreja contra la puerta.

 

—Cálmate Mycroft –decía mamá, su voz tan fría como las piedras bajo los pies de Sherlock, sonaba furiosa– te has superado con esta vergonzosa falta de control, obviamente estás haciendo algo mal.

 

—No lo hago, juro que no lo hago, lo prometo….. Yo…. lo he estado haciendo por años, lo sabes, han pasado muchos años y nunca lo he hecho mal antes, nunca, pero tampoco nunca antes había sido así, ni siquiera cerca –Mycroft sonaba tan asustado que el estómago de Sherlock se apretó. Quería entrar y ayudarlo, hacer algo, cualquier cosa, sin embargo, eso enloquecería tanto a mamá como a Mycroft, así que cerró lo ojos presionado sus manos contra la puerta como si de alguna manera pudiera deslizarse y estar con su hermano.

 

—No sé por qué de repente….. de repente, sé que no lo estoy haciendo mal, lo sé, lo estoy haciendo bien, pero algo anda mal conmigo, lo he intentado todo. Por favor mamá….

 

Sherlock se estremeció, sacudiéndose ante la repentina y aguda bofetada. La voz de Mycroft se cortó a la mitad de la oración.

 

—¡Contrólate Mycroft! –siseó su madre, y Sherlock ya no podía escuchar a su hermano mayor– Respira profundamente, dentro y fuera, dentro y fuera, ahí lo tienes. Ahora obviamente te has dejado llevar por la histeria con algo tan trivial, ocasionando ponerte en esta situación.

 

—No es así, Señora, Yo…… estaba tranquilo, todo estaba bien….. y luego…..

 

Había silencio, Sherlock se preguntó que estaba pasando. Apretó la oreja contra la puerta.

 

—Vaya estado en el que te has puesto –dijo la reina– nada más mírate ¿es así como quieres compórtate?

 

—No Señora –respondió Mycroft con voz ronca y su madre se calló.

 

—¿Cuántas veces has encontrado alivio en estos dos días? –preguntó sonando un poco más amable y Sherlock se preguntó que es lo que ella estaría viendo.

 

—Yo…. Yo… –la voz de Mycroft temblaba y cuando volvió a hablar se llenó de lagrimas– sólo dos veces, una vez el primer día y luego una vez …. una vez anoche. He estado intentando muy duro, pero ha pasado todo un día desde….. desde la última vez….. mamá….. no puedo soportar esto….

 

—Lo harás –dijo ella implacable– te has causado esto de alguna manera y lo arreglarás, Mycroft honestamente, mira lo que te has hecho a ti mismo ¿Qué demonios estabas pensando?

 

—No…. no lo sé…

 

—¿Qué tipo de ejemplo le estás dando a Sherlock? –preguntó indignada- Lo has preocupado esta noche con tus tonterías, yendo hasta él a través del pasillo como un omega desesperado, no debería verte así, acurrucado en tu cama, o saber qué hermano tan patético tiene ¿qué pensaría él si pudiera verte ahora mismo?

 

—Yo….. no….. él….

 

—Debería ir a buscarlo y dejar que te vea, todo cubierto de sangre y lloriqueando por tu calor como un pequeño y tonto omega. Nunca te había visto actuar de esta manera, y Sherlock tampoco. Tal vez si dejara que te viera así, tendría algún sentido en tu estúpida cabeza…..

 

—¡No, por favor! –Mycroft rogó frenéticamente, su voz más fuerte de lo que había sido durante todo el intercambio– Por favor no lo hagas, no lo hagas, no traigas a Sherlock, lo siento, lo siento mucho Señora, Yo….. me calmaré, lo haré.

 

Los labios de Sherlock temblaron mientras escuchaba a Mycroft respirar profundamente tratando de  calmarse, sorprendido cuando sintió que las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus propias mejillas, arrugó la cara, con ganas de ir junto a Mycroft, _“¿por qué estaba cubierto de sangre?”._ Escucho como un gemido subyacente se filtraba en cada respiración de Mycroft.

 

—¡Acuéstate! Aquí no, necesitas estar cubierto, métete debajo de las mantas, puede que no te des cuenta, pero la habitación es fría y solo lograras enfermarte así como estas.

 

—Las sábanas me lastiman….. son……. no puedo soportar que toquen mi piel.

 

—Relájate –habló su madre por encima de Mycroft como si no lo hubiera escuchado–  cierra los ojos, ciérralos y relájate…….. relájate…… respira….

 

Sherlock escuchó como la respiración de su hermano se hacía más suave y los gemidos se detenían lentamente, tal vez estaba funcionando….. tal vez mamá sabía lo que estaba haciendo….. tal vez sabía lo que Mycroft necesitaba y él estaría bien.

 

—Deja de retorcerte Mycroft –ella de repente perdió el control- deja de moverte así, controla esto, necesitas descansar.

 

—No sé…… si puedo….. es tan…… te dije que he pasado….. he pasado un día entero desde….. desde….. el último y yo….. yo….. todo duele….. todo…..

 

—Si solo me escucharas y te calmaras, podrías encontrar alivio nuevamente, sé de lo que estoy hablando –dijo la reina– e incluso si no lo consigues estarás bien, sabes que lo estarás, los omegas sobreviven todo el tiempo sin ser anudados y sin importar si no encontraron alivio durante su calor….. Oh, no estoy diciendo que sea algo agradable Mycroft, no hay necesidad de que me veas de esa manera –ella reprendió– pero no morirás por no venir durante un calor, es físicamente imposible, no habrán efectos duraderos en tu cuerpo una vez que el calor haya terminado, y realmente no había necesidad de estas tonterías esta noche, solo te faltan  ¿qué? ¿siete u ocho horas más de calor? Terminará antes de que des cuenta.

 

—No sé si puedo.

 

—Lo harás.

 

—Por favor –comenzó Mycroft, tan silenciosamente que Sherlock casi no podía escucharlo– por favor…. ¿podrías….. puedo por favor…

 

—Ni siquiera lo digas –su madre gruñó, lo que era un clara señal de lo angustiado que se sentía Mycroft al prestar poca atención a la señal de advertencia.

 

—Él podría ayudar.

 

—Está fuera de cuestión.

 

—Por favor mamá, por favor, por favor….. Yo….. no puedo soportar esto, no puedo, lo estoy intentado, prometo que me estoy esforzando tanto como me es posible –la voz de Mycroft se tambaleó– simplemente…… duele tanto, no puedo…… no puedo arreglarlo, por favor, no lo pediría a menos que estuviera desesperado, pero por favor……. ¿puedo…… puedo tener…… al capitán Lestrade? Siento que me estoy volviendo loco, prometo que no…..

 

Sherlock saltó ante el sonido de dos bofetadas más agudas y sonoras en una rápida sucesión. Mycroft se quedó completamente en silencio, no importaba cuan atentamente escuchara, o cuanto presionara su oreja contra la madera hasta que doliera, Sherlock ni siquiera podía oírlo respirar.

 

—¿Por qué debería ir a buscar al capitán? ¿Para que él pueda hacerte un nudo y luego andarse regocijando en el cuartel con el resto de tu guardia? ¿Qué se jacte de follar al príncipe de Northumbria como si se tratara de una puta común? –la reina se echo a reír; dura y burlona, y aunque no estaba dirigía a él, Sherlock se encogió de hombros– no le pagaré a ese hombre para aliviar tus calores Mycroft.

 

—Lo sé, lo sé –Mycroft respiró profundo y sonó como si se estuviera tratando de calmarse nuevamente– lo sé, lo sé, lo sé…..

 

—Me sorprendes ¿Alguna vez has pensado en tu hermano, en absoluto Mycroft? ¿Alguna vez te paras a pensar en cómo tus acciones afectan a Sherlock?

 

—Si Señora, lo hago, todo el tiempo…… lo prometo, lo hago….

 

—Lo dudo, cuando te veo actuar de esta manera, rogando por el nudo del capitán ¿qué pensaría Sherlock si supiera que tu maravilloso capitán Lestrade fue llamado a tu habitación en medio de la noche para montarte y hacerte un nudo como si fueras una perra en celo? –Mycroft se quedó en silencio y Sherlock esperó con una pausa sin aliento– Perdería todo el respeto por ti, tal como lo estoy haciendo yo, deberías tener más control de ti mismo, no te crié para que te comportes de esta manera ¿incluso tienes los suministros necesarios si el capitán viene a anudarte?

 

—No Señora –respondió el príncipe después de una larga pausa.

 

—Así que quieres….

 

—Por favor, no….

 

—Cállate, quieres que vaya a buscar a tu precioso capitán Lestrade para que te pueda ayudar gracias a la bondad de su corazón, debido a que está atado a ti por los votos que ha hecho –dijo con sorna– quieres que te anude y te preñe ¿es eso lo que me estás diciendo?

 

—No Señora.

 

—Sé que te expliqué de donde vienen los bebés y pensé que eras lo suficientemente inteligente como para entender la lección, pero tal vez necesito recordártelo nuevamente. Tuviste mucha suerte la última vez que ese hombre te tocó, Mycroft, fuiste muy afortunado, podrías haber quedado embarazado ya que me dijiste que no se tomaron las precauciones necesarias, bueno no para él por supuesto, le habrías hecho mucho bien a su carrera, tener un hijo junto con el príncipe ¿no es así? –ella resopló– pero eso no hubiera pasado de todos modos.

 

—¿Señora?

 

—No te hubiera permitido conservarlo.

 

Un silencio total descendió en la habitación y afuera de ella. Sherlock estaba entumecido, con los pies gélidos, los dedos de sus manos congelados en su lugar y los labios blancos cuando se dio cuenta de lo que su madre estaba diciendo.

 

—Ahora –dijo enérgicamente, sin saber que acababa de dañar irreparablemente su relación con sus dos hijos– esto es lo que vas a hacer; dejarás de llorar, te vas a limpiar, te calmarás y actuarás como un príncipe respetable, luego lo intentarás de nuevo y esta vez encontrarás alivio, e incluso si no lo haces no volverás a comportarte de esta manera porque es completamente innecesario. Te acostarás en silencio y esperarás a que pase tu calor, ¿me escuchas Mycroft?

 

Sherlock no escuchó a su hermano responder, pero debe haberlo hecho de alguna manera porque mamá siguió hablando.

 

—Y si vuelves a molestar a Sherlock con esta tontería, lo sacaré de esta ala y lo pondré más cerca de papá y de mi, para que no se vea afectado por tu influencia ¿estamos claros?

 

El pequeño príncipe escucho a su hermano susurrar algo, tan suavemente que no pudo distinguir las palabras, pero debió haber sido una afirmación porque mamá no dijo nada más excepto….

 

—Buenas noches Mycroft.

 

Sherlock se dio la vuelta y huyó corriendo por el pasillo tan rápido como pudo, lanzándose a la cama con un brusco salto. Se metió entre las sábanas y se acomodó justo antes de que entrara su madre. La reina cerró la puerta detrás de ella, recorrió la habitación de Sherlock y no lo miró ni una vez, suponiendo que había hecho lo que le había dicho y se había ido a dormir. Cuando ella se fue, Sherlock permaneció recostado en la cama por largos minutos sin saber que hacer, su cerebro luchaba por procesar todo lo que acababa de escuchar, desgarrándose por actuar de la mejor manera. Una cosa era segura, tenía que revisar que Mycroft se encontrara bien.

 

Sherlock se arrastró por el pasillo en silencio, deteniéndose frente a la puerta de su hermano y presionando su oreja contra ella nuevamente. Podía escuchar a Mycroft sollozar por dentro, sollozando tan fuerte que sonaba como si doliera y el propio pecho de Sherlock dolía solo al escucharlo. No sabía que su hermano podía sonar así, y no quería que él sonara así, era terrible. Se hundió contra la madera queriendo ayudar.

 

_¿Qué podía hacer?_

Sherlock se deslizó hacia abajo y se sentó con la espalda apoyada en al puerta, con el trasero sobre el frío suelo de piedra mientras escuchaba a su hermano llorar. Debía volver a la cama, lo sabía, pero quería estar cerca de Mycroft, así su hermano no estaría totalmente solo, por si acaso lo necesitaba.

 

Sherlock perdió la cuenta de cuánto tiempo estuvo sentado en el pasillo escuchando el llanto de Mycroft con los ojos cerrados, dando vueltas a lo que había oído decir a su madre, examinándolo desde todos los ángulos, dándose cuenta de cómo su madre se la pasaba recordándole a Mycroft su obligación para con su hermano menor y aprovechándose de él de esa manera para hacer que se comportara como ella quería, porque sabía cuánto lo amaba Mycroft. Entendió las cosas hirientes que le había dicho a su hermano, y algunas de sus propias lágrimas se deslizaron hasta caer  en su pecho, caliente de rabia impotente.

 

Porque Sherlock sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer. Estaba totalmente dedicado a Mycroft, y puede que ahora odie a su madre, pero no podía rebelarse contra ella, no mientras fuera solo un niño.

 

Mycroft comenzó a gritar, y sucedió tan repentinamente, sin ninguna advertencia, que Sherlock se alejó de la puerta con alarma, jadeando, ahogándose en el aire. Eran gritos apagados, como si Mycroft estuviera boca abajo sobre la cama o con una almohada sobre la cara, pero tan cerca de la puerta como estaba Sherlock podía escucharlos con claridad. Los gritos ahogados continuaron una y otra vez, Mycroft apenas se detenía para respirar.

 

Sherlock corrió hacia adelante y probó la manija de la puerta; estaba bloqueada. Golpeó la madera con sus palmas sintiendo un escorzo de dolor.

 

—¡Mycroft! ¡Mycroft! ¡Déjame entrar!

 

El silencio cayó, los gritos se cortaron bruscamente y de alguna manera el silencio fue peor que los gritos. Sherlock probó la manija de la puerta nuevamente, moviéndola, aunque sabía que eso no ayudaría.

 

—¿Mycroft? ¿estás bien?

 

—¿Sherlock?

 

—¿Mycroft? ¿Qué está mal? ¿Qué pasa? –Sherlock sintiendo que estaba a punto de llorar golpeó la puerta de nuevo, como si eso de alguna manera la fuera a derribar. Mycroft estaba en silencio y el pelinegro dejó de intentar entrar, presionando un oído contra la puerta– Mycroft te ayudaré, Yo…. me sentaré contigo….. no tendrás que estar solo –su voz se quebró y comenzó a sollozar, el nudo en su garganta se cerró y las lágrimas lo inundaron.

 

—Vete Sherlock –susurró Mycroft, su voz se contrajo en algo pequeño y derrotado– no quise molestarte esta noche, lo siento, solo, por favor vete.

 

—Quiero ayudar ¡Mycroft por favor! Puedo ayudar, haré cualquier cosa –Sherlock lo dijo en serio, haría cualquier cosa por su hermano, lo que fuera que hiciera feliz a Mycroft y evitara que siguiera llorando y gritando– ¿tú…… quieres que vaya a buscar al capitán…..?

 

—¡Vete! –gritó Mycroft y algo pesado golpeó la puerta, sobresaltando a Sherlock y sacando un grito de él– ¡vete! –gritó de nuevo y Sherlock giró sobre sus talones y corrió por el pasillo golpeando la puerta de su habitación y arrojándose a la cama sollozando.

 

A la mañana siguiente la Señora Hudson llevó la ropa de cama de Mycroft a la habitación de Sherlock para quemarla en su chimenea como siempre lo hacía después de su calor. Trataban de mantener todas las pruebas del calor de Mycroft lejos de Sherlock, pero viviendo tan cerca el uno del otro era imposible. La Señora Hudson pensó que Sherlock estaba dormido, sin embargo él no lo estaba. Sus ojos se veían hinchados a los rayos grises del alba, no se perdió la cantidad de sangre que había en las sábanas, las huellas de manos y manchas antes de que el fuego las consumiera.

 

La tensión entre Mycroft y su madre era mucha, tenían un trato frío y aunque eran cortésmente educados entre ellos cuando se encontraban ante el público, la herida que se extendía sobre el rostro de Mycroft demostró que en privado era todo lo contrario. Por supuesto, nadie sabía como la había obtenido realmente, y Mycroft publicó una historia de negligencia y una caída brusca, actuando tímidamente y responsabilizándose por la lesión, la historia fue buena ya que todos parecían convencidos, pero Sherlock notó que los ojos del capitán Lestrade se estrecharon y que sus labios dibujaron una expresión de rechazo, y supo que Mycroft no había convencido a todos.

 

Sherlock no le preguntó a Mycroft que estuvo mal o que había sucedido, y fingió no ver el moretón negro y púrpura en la mejilla de su hermano. El actuó como si nada estuviera mal porque parecía que eso era lo que Mycroft quería, y Sherlock tenía la edad suficiente para darse cuenta de que si su hermano quería discutir algo con él, lo haría cuando estuviera listo y no un segundo antes.

 

Sin embargo, sabía que Mycroft apreciaba el gesto, porque la noche anterior llegó a su habitación cuando se estaba preparando para ir a la cama y Mycroft lo abrazó por detrás y enterró su cara en su cuello para tomar una breve bocanada de su aroma.

 

—Gracias Locky –murmuró y Sherlock no le preguntó por qué le estaba agradeciendo, él podía adivinarlo. Se aferró a los brazos de Mycroft envueltos alrededor de su pecho apretándolos tanto como pudo.

 

—Te amo Myc –tomó aire el pelinegro– y nada cambiará eso jamás, lo prometo, así será siempre.

 

Era lo más cerca que se atrevía a llegar para dejarle saber a su hermano mayor todo lo que había escuchado y los brazos de Mycroft se apretaron alrededor de él brevemente y presionó un rápido beso en su mejilla antes de alejarse.

 

—Yo te amo más, ahora vete a la cama y no vuelvas a prender fuego a las sábanas.

 

❦❦❦ 

 

**_De regreso al presente._ **

 

—¿Recuerdas tu reverencia? –preguntó la Señora Hudson, ordenando la habitación mientras Sherlock se dejaba caer cautelosamente en una silla cercana. La mujer adulta se sobresaltó cuando vio lo que estaba haciendo Sherlock– ¡No, no, no! ¡No te sientes!

 

—¡Tengo que sentarme! ¡Mis piernas están cansadas!

 

—Arrugaras tu ropa –dijo la Señora Hudson, frunciendo los labios con desaprobación cuando Sherlock no se movió– bien, no te sientes demasiado duro entonces.

 

¿Cómo podría alguien sentarse _“demasiado duro”_? pensó Sherlock poniendo los ojos en blanco, realmente le estaban doliendo las piernas, pero intentó sentarse _“suavemente”._

 

—¿Recuerdas tu reverencia? –volvió a preguntar la mujer.

 

Sherlock la miró sin dignificar esa pregunta con una respuesta, él había estado practicando la bendita reverencia durante meses, podía incluso inclinarse ante el príncipe alfa John Watson mientras dormía. Los ojos de la Señora Hudson brillaron de manera traviesa.

 

—¿Qué pasa con el otro gesto que hemos practicado?

 

Sherlock le dirigió a la Señora Hudson su propia mirada astuta, sonriendo lentamente.

 

—Si, lo recuerdo.

 

En una ocasión la Señora Hudson se ofreció a enseñarle a Sherlock un gesto que fue rechazado por Mycroft de inmediato, pidiéndole de manera amable que mantuviera a su hermano menor en la ignorancia de eso, pero cuando éste se enteró inmediatamente quiso aprenderlo por el simple hecho de que era algo que Mycroft no quería que lo hiciera, no es que realmente pensara en usarlo.

 

Una vez que Sherlock se dio cuenta de lo que era el gesto y lo que significaba, supo que no lo haría durante la ceremonia de compromiso, sin embargo, de cualquier manera lo había practicado porque era emocionante saber que Mycroft no quería que lo hiciera.

 

La Señora Hudson cerró el armario de la esquina inhalando y frotándose las mejilla, Sherlock la miró con suspicacia.

 

—No vas a empezar a llorar de nuevo ¿verdad? –no quería ver a su niñera llorar, lo hacia sentir incómodo. La Señora Hudson había estado llorando desde que Mycroft anunció el compromiso matrimonial. Lloraba en los momentos más extraños, sobre la ropa de Sherlock o cuando él practicaba su reverencia, a pesar de que el joven príncipe le recordaba a diario que pasarían años antes de que se casara.

 

—No, no, no voy a llorar hoy querido, sé que lo he hecho mucho estas últimas semanas…..

 

—Meses.

 

—Pero tienes que entenderlo desde mi lado Sherlock, te cuidé desde que eras un bebé –la Señora Hudson le recordó innecesariamente, se sentó frente a él y se alisó el vestido sobre las rodillas dándole a Sherlock una mirada amorosa que lo hizo sentir cálido, incluso si fingía que no. Ellos podían pelear a diario, pero él la amaba ferozmente, él simplemente no iba a decirle eso.

 

—Lo sé, pero es una tontería seguir llorando porque no es como si me fuera a ir a alguna parte, soy el príncipe heredero, incluso cuando me case seguiré viviendo aquí. Tanto el alfa como yo, no me iré, ese es el punto de todo este plan.

 

—Oh, lo sé, pero es solo que estás creciendo tan rápido, mírate –ella inhaló otra vez, dándole a Sherlock una sonrisa acuosa y asintiendo con la cabeza hacia su atuendo– te ves tan guapo y adulto vestido así, no puedo creer lo mucho que has cambiado en los últimos años, recuerdo cuando eras un bebé, tan pequeño, con el mechón de cabello negro más lindo con el que no podía hacer nada. Y ahora…… aquí estás. Te bañé y cambié tus pañales, te cuidé toda la vida y me sentiré muy orgullosa al verte finalmente comprometido.

 

Sherlock hizo una mueca, dejando que su mente vagara mientras la Señora Hudson seguía hablando con el mismo estribillo que había usado durante las últimas semanas. Habían algunas partes de el que Sherlock podía recitar de memoria.

 

—Estoy muy orgullosa de ti –dijo de nuevo– tendremos la ceremonia de compromiso hoy, y el príncipe se quedará por unos meses para que los dos puedan conocerse mejor. El royal tour será un buen momento para eso y tu hermano me pidió que fuera como acompañante por un tiempo, cuando él y el capitán no puedan estar cerca de ustedes –ella suspiró sonriendo– espero que el alfa sea bueno y maravilloso para ti, querido. Y si lo es, no podré esperar para tu boda, para verte finalmente establecido con un buen alfa y feliz. Y si eres afortunado y vivo lo suficiente, me haré cargo de tus bebés también, tal y como lo hice contigo, por supuesto que si son como tú tendré mis manos llenas…..

 

Sherlock miraba con nostalgia por la ventana donde todo era soleado y brillante, quería estar afuera, en los establos, fuera de estas ropas rígidas; jugando o leyendo en el conservatorio, o visitando el apiario, que estaría lleno de actividad con las abejas volando en manadas, entrando y saliendo, estirando sus alas después de la helada invernal y cazando las fragantes flores en los jardines de su madre. Él se sentaría y las miraría por horas, si pudiera. Sherlock se preguntó cuánto tiempo duraría la ceremonia y si tal vez tendría tiempo más tarde para salir, Mycroft había dicho que esa noche había una cena, algo pequeño e íntimo solo para la familia, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera salir antes.

 

—¿Harás que? –Sherlock sacudió sus pensamientos, sentándose ansiosamente mientras las palabras de la Señora Hudson penetraban en su mente– ¿Qué dijiste?

 

La Señora Hudson frunció el ceño, deteniéndose a media frase, con la mano todavía levantada para frotarse los ojos.

 

—¿Qué?

 

—¿Qué dijiste? Justo hace unos momentos, dijiste que si tenía suerte harías…. ¿qué?

 

—Que si tenías suerte y vivo lo suficiente, los dioses saben que has tomado años de mi vida con algunos de los experimentos que intentaste hacer……

 

—¡No, no! Después de eso, dijiste que si vivías lo suficiente….

 

—¡Oh! Dije que si tenía suerte me haría cargo de tus bebés también, tal y como lo hice contigo.

 

—¿Qué bebés? –los labios de Sherlock estaban entumecidos y de repente le fue difícil respirar en su habitación, no había suficiente aire a pesar de que había una ligera brisa primaveral fresca y refrescante, que hacía que las cortinas se movieran. Se puso de pie con las piernas temblorosas mirando a la Señora Hudson con horror.

 

 _“¿Cómo pudo haberlo olvidado? ¿Cómo?”_ Había estado tan preocupado los últimos meses preguntándose en si él y John se adaptarían, en cómo era el príncipe alfa, en que aspecto tenía, cual era su personalidad, si era un bruto o un bobo, si podrían logran llevarse bien y no pensó….. no pensó…..

 

—Los bebés que tú y el príncipe tendrán juntos una vez que estén casados –explicó la Señora Hudson y Sherlock dio un paso atrás– pero para eso todavía faltan años Sherlock –ella intentó tranquilizarlo, el joven príncipe retrocedió otro paso, el pánico se agitaba en su pecho.

 

_“Fue tan estúpido ¿cómo pudo haberlo pasado por alto?”_

Porque estaba tan preocupado acerca de lo mucho que probablemente odiaría a John e imaginando cómo tendría que apretar los dientes y superar los futuros calores con un cónyuge que aún no había conocido, preocupado por Mycroft y lo que estaba mal con él, su angustia y su tristeza como para pensar en eso.

 

—Faltaran al menos ocho, probablemente nueve años de distancia, si no es que más –la Señora Hudson seguía hablando, dándose cuenta de que Sherlock estaba inquieto y trataba de tranquilizarlo. No estaba ayudando– Eso no es algo de lo que debas preocuparte por ahora…..

 

 _“¿Cómo pudo haber olvidado que se esperaría que tuviera un heredero?”_ Él era el príncipe heredero, esto no era solo un compromiso para que finalmente, se casara con John, y hubiera un alfa que pudiera ganar con éxito el trono después de su madre y tanto él como Mycroft se quedaran juntos en Northumbria, no. Se esperaba que él tuviera un heredero y asegurara la línea sucesora. Estaba tan preocupado por si le gustaría o no John, que no se puso a pensar en los resultados de esa unión. El embarazo, los bebés.

 

Sherlock no podía respirar, realmente no pudo. Los cordones de su ropa estaban demasiado apretados y la habitación enorme y espaciosa se sentía pequeña y estrecha. Se mantuvo alejado de su nana quien trataba de consolarlo acercándose lentamente como si fuera un animal asustado, diciendo que no había sido su intención molestarlo y que acaso ¿no había hablado con su hermano sobre eso?

 

Sherlock no podía escucharla sobre el estruendo que había en su cabeza. Por supuesto, le habían dicho que el embarazo era el resultado de un calor y el anudamiento necesario, a menos que tomara ciertas precauciones. Él lo sabía, su madre se lo había dicho y posteriormente Mycroft también había hablado al respecto, sabía que su padre había dado a luz a ambos, sabía el cómo y el por qué, había visto a otras omegas embarazadas de vez en cuando, simplemente de alguna manera había olvidado que eso también se aplicaría a él. Y no importaba si sucedía dentro de nueve o diecinueve años, sucedería, iba a suceder, estaba obligado a pasar por eso, era el príncipe heredero omega y estaba comprometido con un alfa, y cuando fuera mayor de edad se casarían y estaría sometido a la mira de su familia y luego de toda la corte, posteriormente de todo el país y todos esperarían a que él produjera un…..

 

Él necesitaba aire.

 

Sherlock hurgó a tientas detrás de él, su mano encontró el pomo de la puerta y la abrió. Salió corriendo por el pasillo sorprendiendo a una criada quien gritó y dejó caer una pila de ropa, no de detuvo a disculparse, esquivó el obstáculo y continuó corriendo.

 

Aire, él necesitaba aire.

 

❦❦❦ 

 

Abajo en el cuartel Greg estaba terminando de vestirse, sus ropajes ceremoniales eran mucho menos complicados que los de los príncipes y por lo tanto más fáciles de poner. En su mayoría se parecían a su uniforme regular; pantalones, camisa, túnica, excepto que estaban teñidos de un bonito azul para combinar con la decoración y con una capa a juego que a la vez era innecesaria. Él había estado en el palacio una media hora atrás supervisando durante la mayor parte de la mañana los preparativos y las posiciones de los soldados, pero había estado usando su viejo uniforme, no queriendo ensuciar el atuendo fresco y limpio que le habían dado para la ceremonia. La simple idea de que el príncipe volviera a encontrarlo con un desfavorecedor aspecto le causaba dolor.

 

Estaba colocando la capa alrededor de un hombro, fijándola con un alfiler, cuando se escuchó el ruido de unos pies corriendo fuera de su puerta y posteriormente el golpeteo de unos nudillos en ella.

 

—¡Capitán! ¡Capitán!

 

Greg abrió la puerta, frunciendo el ceño al ver a Arthur, un guardián que debía estar parado en la entrada del palacio, a quien además le habían dicho que no se moviera de ahí a menos que se lo indicaran. Su ropa estaba torcida y el sudor caía de su frente, la inquietud corrió por la columna vertebral de Greg.

 

—¿Qué sucede?

 

—Capitán Lestrade, lo necesitan inmediatamente en el palacio, señor –el joven jadeó inclinándose ligeramente agarrado el puño de su espada a su costado.

 

—¿Qué ha pasado? No debería estar ahí hasta dentro de otra media hora.

 

Arthur negó con la cabeza.

 

—Ellos te quieren ahora, o mejor dicho, el príncipe ha pedido tu presencia.

 

Un golpe de sorpresa y posteriormente otro de preocupación lo atacó, porque no significaba nada bueno si el príncipe lo estaba buscando. Greg asintió apresurándose a agarrar su espada ceremonial de la cama y atándola alrededor de su cintura, tirando de su capa al sentir que le estorbaba. Capa inútil.

 

—¿Sabes por qué?

 

Arthur se enderezó, todavía aferrado a su espada.

 

—Están diciendo que no pueden encontrar al príncipe heredero Sherlock, todo el palacio está completamente vuelto loco y el príncipe mismo se involucró en la búsqueda, lo ha estado buscando por una hora y aún no hay rastro de él, es por eso que está preguntando por ti, bueno en realidad gritando sería más exacto.

 

—Maldición.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota: Para la ropa de Sherlock y Mycroft la autora se inspiró en la descripción que se hace del príncipe Laurent en el manga de nombre "Captive Prince". El estilo es apretado y con muchos cordones, se ve realmente lindo y ella pensó, acertadamente a mi gusto, que los chico Holmes lucirían muy bien en ello.


	4. Chapter 4

—Estas serán sus habitaciones durante su estadía en Northumbria, su Alteza, espero sean de su agrado.

 

John se detuvo detrás del sirviente, una joven y bella mujer omega con un uniforme azul claro y almidonado, a través de un par de puertas ornamentadas dobles miró con asombro la habitación frente a él.

 

 _“Opulencia”;_ fue la primera palabra que le vino a la mente.

 

 _“Maldita y jodidamente asombrosa”;_ era otra.

 

John trató de no mostrar su asombro. Maldita sea, él era el príncipe de Escocia, y se encontraba en Northumbria para comprometerse con su príncipe heredero omega, lo último que quería era que los sirvientes hablaran de cómo se había quedado boquiabierto como un primo pobre que visita por primera vez el interior del palacio de Marsella, sin embargo, fue difícil mantener su expresión en blanco cuando vio la elegancia que lo rodeaba.

 

El palacio de Marsella, la capital de Northumbria, se podía ver desde lejos tan pronto como uno se acercaba a la ciudad, situado en una montaña cercana, elevada por sobre los árboles circundantes como un gigante dormido. Era una estructura en expansión hecha de piedras blancas con torres que se adentran en el cielo aquí y allá mientras una multitud de ventanas brillaban reflejando el sol de primavera, lo que casi había cegado a John cuando lo había visto.

 

_“Maldición”_

No era como si John nunca hubiera visto un castillo antes, Escocia tenía varios de ellos dispersos por todo el país, pero ninguno estaba tan cerca de la grandeza de Marsella. Los castillos a los que John estaba acostumbrado eran construidos con piedras en bruto, ya fueran de tono marrón o gris, las cuales habían sido extraídas de las tierras cercanas. Eran construcciones erguidas y resistentes que se inclinaban en una colina sobre las ciudades como un avaro que vigila a sus inquilinos. No se habían tomado el tiempo, ni el dinero para agregarles extravagantes adornos, dándoles un efecto monótono. Los castillos del rey Watson podían ser descritos como confiables y resistentes, lo suficientemente para durar siglos, pero no podían llamarse bellos. Estaban llenos de pasajes de piedra oscura y ventanas de hendidura que protegían a las personas que se encontraban adentro de las flechas de los invasores, pero nunca dejaban entrar la luz lo suficiente para desterrar las sombras. Tenían muchas habitaciones pequeñas que contenían lo esencial, tal vez con un tapiz añadido en un lado u otro, muchas de las habitaciones tenían chimeneas para mantener a los ocupantes calientes, sin embargo, solo unas pocas estaban decoradas con obvia riqueza (la sala del trono, las habitaciones de la familia y las estancias donde su padre se reunía con sus subordinados), todas las demás eran bastante simples, deslucidas, sumamente aburridas, pero seguras.

 

Ese no era el caso en Marsella, ni siquiera cerca.

 

Desde muy lejos, el palacio era impresionante. Una vez que él y Stamford llegaron y estiraron sus cuellos para levantar la mirada hacia el palacio que se elevaba por encima de sus cabezas a alturas imposibles, John se sintió abrumado y aterrado al mismo tiempo.

 

Los ojos de John habían saltado de un detalle a otro cuando habían sido conducidos desde la entrada del palacio hacia sus habitaciones privadas. Su mirada fue asaltada agradablemente sin importar donde mirara, todo era demasiado bello y elegante, exaltaba cultura. Era demasiado para asimilarlo todo en un solo recorrido, el príncipe ni siquiera lo había intentado. John admiró la atención a los detalles artísticos y florecientes que se mostraban en todas las habitaciones y pasillos por lo que pasaban, incluso en algunas áreas los techos estaban pintados de manera brillante con hermosas escenas como de un cuento de hadas que abarcaban toda la extensión. Espléndidas obras de arte eran exhibidas en columnas y escaleras, con arcos de piedra y pisos relucientes, todo lo cual revelaba el trabajo de cientos de años de esfuerzo y trabajo duro. Por cualquier parte que mirara John se sentía extremadamente fuera de lugar.  

 

La habitación en la que la doncella Omega hizo una reverencia a John era una extensión adecuada del resto del palacio. Resplandeciente por la luz del sol que se derramaba a través de  una hilera de ventanas amplias, las cuales se encontraban abiertas para que la brisa refrescara el apartamento. La habitación de John estaba decorada en tonos crema y dorado, desde los muebles con trazos curvos y tapicería suave, hasta las alfombras (John hizo una mueca porque seguramente un color pálido debería mostrar suciedad ¿no?), así como todos los detalles de la habitación. El lugar contaba con algunos espejos, un escritorio, una mesa baja y una colección de cómodas sillas que se reunían a su alrededor, había un asiento bajo la ventana y algunos jarrones. John levantó la vista y contempló un sencillo candelabro que colgaba sobre sus cabezas, cuyos cristales sonaban débilmente con la ligera brisa. John se quedó mirando todo tratando de mantener una expresión neutral, mientras la criada sonreía y esperaba pacientemente con las manos cruzadas frente a ella. John intentó orientarse, deseando que Stamford estuviera ahí para ayudarlo.

 

—Hum perdón, pero ¿dónde….. dónde está la cama?

 

No importa donde mirara, no parecía que hubiera nada más en la habitación y aunque el sofá parecía cómodo John no quería pasar los siguientes meses durmiendo en el.

 

La doncella se mostró abatida ante su pregunta.

 

—Oh, no su Alteza, perdóneme, este no es su dormitorio, esta es solo la entrada a sus habitaciones, su área privada donde puede recibir invitados si lo desea. Si me permite –ella hizo un gesto con la mano para mostrarle el camino– a través de esta puerta se encuentra su dormitorio.

 

John no sabía quien estaba más avergonzado, si él mismo o la criada. Vio como ella abrió una puerta, la cual él había supuesto que se trataba solo de un panel decorativo en la pared, el picaporte era un pajarito dorado el cual al momento de ser girado abría la puerta, la doncella le indicó a John que entrara.

 

_“Oh dioses”_

John había pensado que el dormitorio sería más sencillo que la sala de estar o el resto del palacio. No fue así, sus botas se hundieron en la gruesa alfombra que cubría casi todo el piso de  la habitación, e hizo una mueca de nuevo al ver que todavía llevaba sus botas puestas. En el dormitorio se podía admirar un edredón con varios tonos de azul, jarrones con flores, una cómoda con un banco y un biombo, con lindas flores pintadas alrededor de la habitación y bordes dorados a lo largo.

 

John se rindió y se quedó boquiabierto como el pobre campesino que obviamente era.

 

Y ese no fue el final de todo, John no solo estaba recibiendo una sala de estar y un dormitorio para su estadía en Northumbria, _oh no,_ no en Marsella. Incluso habían más habitaciones a las que podía acceder a través de otras puertas, todas interconectadas, la criada insinuó que los apartamentos de la familia real era mucho más grandiosos. John no podía imaginar que podría ser más grandioso que lo que se le estaba mostrando mientras la seguía a través de una sucesión de habitaciones, todas elegantemente decoradas. Pasaron por su vestidor; lo suficientemente grande como para llegar a ser un dormitorio por si solo, luego por una habitación adyacente donde dormiría Stamford, una pequeña sala llena con libros; no una biblioteca propiamente dicho, sino un estudio donde la doncella dijo podía escribir su correspondencia en privado. Había un baño y una pequeña área con un comedor.

 

—Por si desea tener una pequeña fiesta durante su estadía.

 

Más adelante se encontraba otra sala, la cual estaba vacía y la doncella le informó a John que podía usarla como mejor le conviniera.

 

—Creo que el príncipe heredero y su hermano la usan para hacer ejercicio durante los meses de invierno. Perdone su Alteza, pero ¿me dicen que es un espadachín?

 

—Hum, si, así es.

 

—Si me permite una sugerencia, podría usar el salón como un área de práctica privada cuando las lluvias lo mantengan adentro, por supuesto, las áreas de entrenamiento en los cuarteles están siempre a su disposición, pero si no desea ir muy lejos podría considerarlo. Y no tiene que preocuparse por el piso, además no hay nada que pueda romperse, su Alteza.

 

Ella sonrió amablemente, John sintió una punzada de genuina gratitud por sus atenciones. El príncipe Watson le dio las gracias profusamente  por toda la ayuda que le había prestado mientras la seguía a través del laberinto de habitaciones, sin embargo, se sintió complacido cuando finalmente se fue y pudo estar, al menos por un momento, completamente a solas.

 

John se hundió en la silla más cercana con las rodillas temblorosas. Se sentía fuera de lugar, él no pertenecía aquí, no en un lugar tan grande en donde incluso los sirvientes estaban mejor acostumbrados al lujo que él.

 

 _“¿Que diablos estaba haciendo ahí?”,_ él solo era el alfa no deseado de Escocia. John se recostó contra la suave tela, aturdido al darse cuenta de que se suponía que debía casarse con el príncipe heredero omega de Northumbria. Un niño que había sido criado en esta riqueza toda su vida ¿cómo sería él? Malcriado, desesperadamente mimado y sin duda se daría cuenta de que su familia no era tan rica como la suya. Seguramente lo despreciaría por el resto de su vida al ser alguien que esta por debajo suyo.

 

No había nada que pudiera hacer, John se casaría con el príncipe heredero omega en este mismo palacio, tal vez incluso en la capilla con los enormes vitrales que le habían enseñado antes, la cual seguramente estaría siendo mostrada por el propio príncipe Sherlock con más calma una vez que pasara la ceremonia de compromiso y John se asentara.

 

John ya podía imaginar los comentarios que la corte haría a su costa, esperando en vano poder salir de eso.

 

No podía dejar de pensar que él estaba aquí para comprometerse. Un día en el futuro, se casaría con el príncipe heredero omega sin importar lo mucho que el niño lo odiara, y cuando llegara el momento sería el propietario de todo esto, sería el rey alfa de Northumbria y gobernaría el país, la gente confiaría en él y obviamente esperaban que tomara decisiones importantes y…….. _“¡oh dioses!”,_ no estaba a la altura de la tarea.

 

John se sintió enfermo.

 

Él miró sin ver por la habitación, el pánico en su pecho despidió el alegre sol y los gritos felices que se escuchaban desde el exterior. Quería poner la cabeza entre las rodillas y respirar profundamente, quería volver a su carruaje y marcharse, quería abandonar su corona y vivir como un soldado, justo como James le había sugerido que ambos podrían hacer, él quería….. Quería tener un lugar aquí en la majestuosidad de Marsella, quería merecer un lugar aquí y ser digno de tal tarea, quería estar a la altura de las expectativas, quería pertenecer. La idea de lograr eso, sin embargo, era desalentadora.

 

—¡Príncipe John! –Stamford lo sobresaltó cuando entró a toda prisa en la habitación dirigiendo a los sirvientes que llevaban su equipaje, una cantidad lamentablemente pequeña ya que a John no se le había permitido llevar la mayoría de sus pertenencias con él, aunque suponía que el mal estado de sus cosas habrían estado fuera de lugar aquí de todos modos.

 

—¡Oh por….! –Stamford se dio la vuelta sin molestarse en disimular su asombro, a él no le importaba– Que habitación tan hermosa.

 

—Deberías ver las demás –dijo John débilmente, su acompañante le dirigió una mirada escrutadora, detectando que algo estaba mal, pero no dijo nada frente a los sirvientes, una pequeña cantidad de ellos entró y salió de las habitaciones. John se puso de pie necesitando hacer algo para aliviar la opresión que tenía debido a sus nervios, no podía simplemente estar sentado hasta la ceremonia de compromiso, todavía faltaban horas para eso. Se suponía que debía descansar después de varios días de viaje, refrescarse, pero relajarse era lo más alejado en su mente, tal vez él…..

 

Hubo gritos repentinos desde el pasillo, estos se fueron haciendo cada vez más fuertes acompañados por el sonido de pies corriendo.

 

—¿Hay algo mal? –John le preguntó a una de las criadas que llevaba su ropa en los brazos lista para ser guardada. El príncipe Watson se asomó a la puerta, pero no pudo ver a nadie, luego volteó a ver a la mujer quien le sonrió con los ojos muy abiertos e inocentes, pero John la vio vacilar antes de responder.

 

—Por supuesto que nada está mal, Señor.

 

—Bueno…… es solo que hay gritos –John hizo un gesto hacia la puerta aún abierta, donde el ruido de un alboroto se podía escuchar de nuevo a la distancia, el azotar de las puertas hacia énfasis a los gritos. Ella frunció el ceño desconcertada, como si no pudiera escuchar el ruido, pero sus ojos se movieron nerviosos.

 

—No sé que quiere decir, su Alteza.

 

En ese momento un sirviente pasó frente a la habitación de John corriendo por el pasillo, parecía que estaba siendo acosado y gritaba en voz alta a alguien.

 

—¡Abby! ¡Abby! Él no está en el ala de invitados, ya he mirado, él está corriendo y escondiéndose de nosotros, esa es la única explicación.

 

John y Stamford corrieron hacia la puerta y miraron por el pasillo para averiguar que estaba pasando. Unas cuantas criadas se reunieron por el corredor a poca distancia de ellos, se retorcían las manos y hablaban rápidamente, parecían asustadas.

 

—¿Están bien? –preguntó John acercándose a ellas, claramente algo estaba mal, y si podía quería ayudar.

 

Las doncellas se giraron hacia él con un jadeo de sorpresa, sus ojos se ensancharon y de forma inmediata hicieron una reverencia, pareciendo aún más desconcertadas, si tal cosa fuera posible.

 

—¿Está todo bien? –preguntó John nuevamente y las mujeres intercambiaron una mirada.

 

—Perdónenos, su Alteza –dijo una de las criadas, agarrando la mano de su amiga y alejándola de John. Él entrecerró los ojos– no quisimos entrometernos en su descanso, si gusta lo dejaremos en paz, no volverá a ser molestado, su Alteza.

 

Antes de que John pudiera detenerlas o decir una palabra más, se habían ido con una ráfaga de reverencias, sus faldas azotaban por el piso hasta el final del pasillo. John las escuchó correr tan pronto como estuvieron fuera de su vista.

 

_“¡Que demonios!”_

Stamford se encogió de hombros, tan confundido como John.

 

—Un poco extraño ¿no?

 

—Mucho –John entró en sus habitaciones a tiempo para ver a los sirvientes que lo atendían intercambiando miradas nerviosas.

 

—¿Qué está pasando? –puso tanta autoridad en su voz como le fue posible. Una de las criadas hizo una mueca.

 

—Si le complace, su Alteza….. –ella comenzó vacilante, pero John la interrumpió, estaba cansado de sus juegos.

 

—No, me gustaría saber qué está pasando ¡ahora mismo!

 

Todos evitaron su mirada, moviéndose nerviosamente, los sonidos de puertas distantes hacían eco en el silencio. John se cruzó de brazos esperando, su impaciencia aumentaba con cada segundo que pasaba y eso debió mostrarse en su rostro porque una de las criadas dio un paso adelante rápidamente.

 

—Bien, sucede, su Alteza….. –comenzó con confianza, levantó el dedo, luego se encontró con la mirada enojada de John y vaciló, con la boca abierta, pero de repente incapaz de hablar, el dedo que aún estaba levantado temblando. Lanzó una mirada suplicante a uno de los otros sirvientes quien le dio a una débil sonrisa.

 

—Es solo que parece que hemos perdido algo esta mañana, Señor, pero estoy segura de que pronto lo encontraremos, su Alteza –ella asintió positivamente y los otros sirvientes murmuraron su rápido acuerdo.

 

—Oh si, Señor.

 

—En cualquier momento, su Alteza.

 

—No puede ser mucho más tiempo, Señor.

 

John miró a cada uno, luego regresó su atención al corredor donde aún podía escuchar voces elevadas. Recordó el pánico en los rostros de las criadas y prestó atención a la inquietud de los sirvientes. Frunció el ceño.

 

—¿Y que es lo que ha desaparecido?

 

Era claramente la pregunta que no habían querido que hiciera. Se intercambiaron nuevamente miradas entre ellos, apretando los labios con desaprobación, y se quedaron en silencio. John estaba realmente empezando a pensar que no obtendría una respuesta de ellos cuando la criada más vieja dio un paso adelante, el tocado gris en su cabeza temblaba, pero levantó la barbilla con confianza.

 

—El príncipe Sherlock, su Alteza.

 

—Disculpa ¿qué?

 

—Preguntó que es lo que había desaparecido, Señor, eso es……. el príncipe Sherlock.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Había un gran alboroto por todo el palacio de Marsella, los sirvientes buscaban de arriba abajo, llamándose a gritos unos a otros con ansiedad, corrían en estado de pánico como hormigas en un hormiguero volcado. Cualquiera que no estuviera ocupado con los preparativos para la ceremonia de compromiso en el Gran Salón era presionado para unirse al caos. En cada piso se escuchaba el eco de voces alzadas, el correr de los pies y el chirrido ocasional cuando las sirvientas se sorprendían entre si entrando y saliendo de las habitaciones en su desesperada búsqueda. Los sirvientes se reunían en pequeños grupos aquí y allá, susurrando en tonos temerosos.

 

—¿Lo has encontrado?

 

—¿Dónde podría estar? Melinda dice que ha revisado los áticos…..

 

—¿Todos los áticos? ¿Incluso el de la esquina noroeste? Ahí hay un agujero detrás de unos troncos.

 

—Voy a revisar de nuevo.

 

—Dijeron que la reina está enojada.

 

—Por supuesto que está enojada, el príncipe heredero se escapa y es como si hubiera desaparecido.

 

—Escuché a la reina decirle a Bridgette cuando estaba arriba de las escaleras, que no estaba sorprendida de que el príncipe heredero se hubiera resquebrajado por la tensión; es un omega después de todo, dijo que era algo que había estado esperando.

 

—Es tan delicado, minúsculo ¿lo has visto? Por supuesto que estaría inquieto por conocer a un alfa…..

 

—¡Lo han mantenido demasiado protegido toda su vida! Realmente ¿cuántos alfas crees que haya visto?

 

—¡Deberían haberlo preparado para esto! Deberían haber imaginado lo que pasaría, y hoy de todos los días, alguien debió haberlo estado vigilando en todo momento.

 

—El príncipe es un beta ¿dónde estaba? Es su trabajo proteger a su pequeño hermano omega, o incluso mejor, debería haber estado un alfa ahí para controlarlo.

 

—Es la única manera correcta de cuidar a un omega, con un alfa, eso nos da consuelo…..

 

—Que humillación.

 

—Casi me quedé sin mi propia boda la primavera pasada ¿recuerdas? Cuando me casé con Karl, todo parecía ser demasiado, pero él estuvo ahí con una mano firme y segura, por eso es bueno que haya un alfa cerca en esos casos……y no fue tan malo todo lo que vino después….

 

—¡Los omegas son demasiado caprichosos para dejarlos solos! Especialmente el príncipe heredero. En mi época no veías a estos omegas no vinculados corriendo de aquí para allá solos, no era decente y no creo que sea decente ahora, eran escoltados a todas partes y nunca se les perdía de vista hasta que estuvieran debidamente unidos. Ojalá su majestad volviera a imponer las viejas costumbres.

 

—Me sorprende que no lo haya hecho ya, tal vez la escapada de hoy por parte del príncipe heredero la haga recapacitar.

 

—¡Oh, saca es enorme cabeza de tu culo! Los omegas no necesitan chaperones.

 

—Por supuesto que si.

 

—¡Estas quejas no ayudan en nada! Voy a revisar las cocinas.

 

—¡Bueno, yo nunca….

 

❦❦❦

 

—¿Dónde está él?

 

—Devin cree que está huyendo de nosotros, corriendo de un lugar a otro, siempre por delante, y empiezo a sospechar lo mismo.

 

—¿Han buscado en los jardines?

 

—Si, hace apenas una hora.

 

—¡Ve a buscar de nuevo!

 

—¡Él podría estar en cualquier parte!

 

—¿Alguien ha visitado los establos? Sabes que le encanta estar ahí.

 

—No está ahí, ya revisé.

 

—¿Qué dijo la Señora Hudson? ¿Sabe ella dónde podría estar?

 

—Dice que no, pero es una omega, no puedes confiar en ellos porque siempre se protegen mutuamente.

 

—No seas ridículo ¡esto es más importante que una absurda camaradería! La delegación escocesa ya esta aquí, aún no hay muchos de ellos, solo algunos duques y criados, y vi que llevaron al príncipe a sus habitaciones.

 

—La ceremonia es en menos de dos horas.

 

—Escuché que el príncipe Mycroft esta furioso.

 

Hubo una dramática pausa entre el grupo de sirvientes, ya que cada uno absorbió el temor inherente de esa sola declaración, nadie quería que la reina se enojara, es cierto, pero cualquiera que haya estado en el extremo receptor de la ira del príncipe Mycroft nunca la olvidaría, es algo que te perseguiría por siempre.

 

—¡Oh dioses! –una de las sirvientas soltó un sollozo, la doncella que estaba a su costado la rodeó por los hombros con el brazo dándole consuelo.

 

—¡Pensemos! ¿Dónde más podría estar? ¡hay tantos lugares en los que un niño pequeño podría esconderse!

 

—Los cuales fueron registrados ésta mañana.

 

—Voy a ir a revisarlos de nuevo.

 

—Comprobaré en el gran salón, podría haberse escabullido dentro para ver las decoraciones.

 

—Ya he mirado, pero verifica otra vez, si está huyendo de nosotros….

 

—Escuché que el príncipe Mycroft llamó al capitán Lestrade, pero no veo que podría hacer, es solo el capitán de la guardia.

 

—Es un alfa –una de las criadas suspiró aliviada– él se encargará de encontrar al príncipe, los alfas son buenos para hacerse cargo de esas cosas. Gracias a dios que el príncipe envió por él.

 

—Desearía que el capitán se hiciera cargo de mi, si entiendes a lo que me refiero –su amiga le dio un codazo, levantando las cejas sugestivamente y ambas se sonrojaron, riendo– ahora, ese es un alfa cuyo nudo no me importaría tener entre…

 

—¡Que forma de hablar es esa! ¡Muévanse todos ustedes! ¡Se supone que deben estar buscando al príncipe heredero, no discutiendo asuntos tan impropios! –el regaño de la matrona fue efectivo, pero una vez que las criadas omega estuvieron fuera de su vista, se echaron a reír a carcajadas, caminaron por el pasillo aferrándose unas a otras mientras continuaban hablado sobre el capitán.

 

❦❦❦ 

 

—Bethany llevó al príncipe alfa escaleras arriba directamente a sus habitaciones para que descanse antes de la ceremonia. Están tratando de mantenerlo fuera del camino hasta encontrar al príncipe heredero.

 

—¿Pero que pasará si el príncipe alfa descubre que su prometido no aparece, qué se está escondiendo de él?

 

—Todo el compromiso se vendrá para abajo, no dudaría que se fueran esta misma noche todos ellos.

 

—Pues buen viaje, nunca me ha gustado el acento escoces de todos modos, y son groseros. Además ellos tienen cierto olor.

 

—El príncipe Mycroft estará enojado durante semanas.

 

—Meses.

 

—El príncipe alfa bien podría hacer una escena….

 

—No lo culparía ¿tú cómo te sentirías? Viniendo desde tan lejos para que un pequeño omega soberbio te haga quedar como tonto frente a todo el país.

 

—¡Estás hablando de príncipe heredero!

 

—¡Se bien de quien estoy hablando! –el sirviente soltó un aspaviento– ¡Él es la razón por la que hemos estado en esta maldita búsqueda la última hora! Y si su alfa deja Marsella yo no lo culparía.

 

❦❦❦ 

 

El príncipe heredero omega se escondía de él, literalmente, debido al temor que tenía de conocerlo.

 

John se sentó con la cabeza entre sus manos mirando sin ver la alfombra bajo sus pies. Afuera de su habitación podía escuchar a Stamford hablando en voz baja con un grupo de personas pertenecientes a la realeza que habían viajado con él, explicándoles la situación. Alguien se echo a reír con un resoplido burlón, John apretó la mandíbula, la ira se encendió a fuego lento. No sabía si se estaban riendo de él o del príncipe heredero omega, y por el momento tampoco sabía que lo enfadaba más.

 

El omega estaba tan asustado que literalmente se escondía de él.

 

_“¡Maldita sea!”_

La forma en que los sirvientes miraron a John cuando se ofreció a ayudar en la búsqueda era como si les hubiera dicho que anudaría al príncipe heredero omega esa misma tarde, ya que sus reacciones fueron bastante escandalizadas.

 

— _¡Oh no, su Alteza!_

_—¡No hay necesidad de eso Señor!_

_—Realmente su Alteza ¡usted no debería!_

_—El compromiso aún no se ha realizado, su Alteza, y sería completamente inapropiado que lo importunara una vez que sea encontrado._

Bien, en realidad esa última parte no se había dicho, pero estuvo fuertemente implícita.

 

John cerró los ojos, suspirando. Ya no quería estar aquí, no quería estar en Marsella aterrorizando a un niño pequeño y que se rieran de él, no quería estar en Northumbria, incluso si era el reino más rico del continente y tuviera calles pavimentadas con oro. Quería ira a casa……. el único problema era….. que no podía regresar a Escocia.

 

El omega se escondía de él ¿qué podía hacer?

 

John sacudió la cabeza enojado, gruñendo de frustración por lo bajo. Estaba actuando estúpidamente, necesitaba dejar de lloriquear y pensar en un plan. Él no era un maldito niño y no podía volver a casa, esa opción estaba fuera de toda discusión, tenía que quedarse donde estaba porque no dudaba que su padre llevara a cabo sus amenazas si él fallaba.

 

Entonces, haría lo que su madre le había enseñado, lo que siempre había hecho durante toda su vida; sacar lo mejor de una mala situación.

 

Tomada la decisión, John se enderezó y levantó la mirada mientras pensaba en su plan: si se encontraba al omega, y él no estaba demasiado asustado y la ceremonia de compromiso se llevaba a cabo, él sería el alfa mejor portado en el momento en que fuera presentado al pequeño príncipe.

 

Sabía cómo, simplemente reprimiría cada reacción y cualquier signo exterior de su  personalidad, pensó con tristeza. _“No te veas como alguien amenazador, debes ser todo sonrisas”._ No frunciría el ceño ni una sola vez, y mantendría los ojos bajos. Se colocará donde se supone que debe hacerlo y se inclinará como le habían dicho, y no diría ni una palabra, porque si lo hacía el pequeño omega probablemente se desmayaría frente a toda la corte.

 

John puso su cabeza nuevamente entre sus manos.

 

_“Maldición”_

❦❦❦ 

 

—Escuché que el príncipe alfa quería unirse a la búsqueda del príncipe heredero, y que se disgustó bastante cuando no se le permitió ¡pero en serio! ¿qué esperaba? ¿qué se le permitiera como un alfa no vinculado andar por todo el palacio en búsqueda del príncipe heredero omega?

 

—Es su lado alfa, sabe que su compañero está cerca y quiere encontrarlo, pero la persecución lo habría emocionado demasiado, siempre pasa con los alfas. ¿Te imaginas lo que habría pasado cuando encontrara al príncipe heredero? –la doncella hizo una mueca y unos pocos que la rodeaban ocultaron su rubor detrás de las manos.

 

—¡No es decente! Es lo que he dicho todo el tiempo.

 

—Bueno, al menos si lo hubiera hecho sabríamos que el compromiso sigue adelante, él no podría irse después de hacer algo así.

 

—No tenemos que pensar en eso, el compromiso seguirá en pie, tenemos que encontrarlo.   

 

❦❦❦  

 

Sherlock contuvo el aliento hasta que el último grupo de sirvientes se dispersó, caminado a toda prisa por diferentes direcciones mientras continuaban buscándolo. Escuchó como los pasos se retiraban, espero por unos momentos más hasta que pensó que no había nadie en los alrededores y solo entonces sacó su cabeza del guardarropa. El lugar estaba lleno de polvo, cosa que no había esperado cuando se lanzó al interior, le dolía la nariz debido a la necesidad de estornudar, la cual había reprimido implacablemente en los últimos minutos. Se frotó la nariz con el dorso de la mano mientras pensaba a dónde podría ir que estuviera a salvo.

 

 _“Maldita sea ¿por qué todos entraban en pánico?_ ” Solo quería un momento para si mismo, para poder pensar, Sherlock frunció el ceño enojado; eso es todo, todos estaban siendo estúpidos, actuando como si se hubiera escapado de Marsella para siempre, abandonando a su familia y dejando al estúpido príncipe alfa en el proverbial altar.

 

Sherlock arrugó la nariz mientras se deslizaba por unas escaleras traseras que rara vez se utilizaban, los escalones estrechos de madera y el aire frío que se precipitaba hacia él desde las profundidades del palacio eran reconfortantes. _“Así que el príncipe alfa quería unirse a la búsqueda ¿cierto?”_ Bien, el príncipe alfa podría intentar atraparlo, no le importaba, Mycroft le había enseñado a patear a un alfa donde más le dolía y eso era algo que Sherlock siempre había querido hacer, aunque fuera una sola vez para ver cómo era.

 

Pensar el Mycroft hizo que Sherlock se sintiera un poco culpable deteniéndose a mitad de la escalera, desgarrado. Tal vez debería volver a sus habitaciones, podía disculparse con su hermano y decirle que estuvo mal lo que hizo y luego…..

 

No, él quería estar solo, había hablado con Mycroft lo suficiente durante los últimos meses y si bien su hermano siempre había sido útil, no había nada que Sherlock quisiera discutir con él ahora, no había nada que su hermano pudiera decirle para hacerlo sentir mejor…… él simplemente….

 

Solo quería un momento para pensar.

 

Sherlock se apresuró por el resto de las escaleras y salió del pasaje hacia una parte del palacio que casi nunca se utilizaba decidiendo a donde quería ir. El único lugar en el palacio en el que no se le permitía entrar a nadie más excepto claro a él y a Mycroft. Si su hermano quería encontrarlo, si realmente quería hacerlo, entonces él sabría exactamente dónde buscar, Sherlock estaría ahí esperándolo mientras tanto.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

El capitán Greg Lestrade caminó a través del pandemónium con el casco bajo el brazo mientras esquivaba a los sirvientes que vestían su uniforme de gala. Esa mañana se habían lavado el rostro y peinado cuidadosamente, se habían puesto sus uniformes almidonados, los cuales solo se usaban en ocasiones muy especiales, todos listos para causar una buena primera impresión a la delegación de Escocia y demostrar la superioridad de Marsella a la que se rumoreaba era una realeza atrasada.  

 

Pero ahora los sirvientes correteaban con caras enrojecidas y miradas nerviosas, con sus peinados ligeramente alborotados y las camisas alguna vez limpias estaban arruinadas por las marcas de sudor de sus axilas. Greg sacudió la cabeza ante toda la revuelta por un niño desaparecido, a pesar de que entendía la ansiedad de los sirvientes ya que sería extremadamente descortés, sin mencionar embarazoso para todos, si Sherlock no se encontraba a tiempo para la ceremonia de compromiso.

 

—¿Qué demonios harían si no lograban encontrar a Sherlock a tiempo? se preguntó Greg mientras caminaba por un amplio pasillo que afortunadamente estaba vacío, ¿retrasarían el inicio de la ceremonia todo el tiempo que pudieran? ¿Seguirían adelante con el compromiso aun cuando el príncipe heredero no estuviera presente? Sería posible que simplemente se pusieran de pie frente al príncipe alfa, mostrándose como un gruño de imbéciles que no pudieron seguirle la pista a un niño de once años, pequeño y malcriado.

 

Greg estaba seguro de que el príncipe tenía un plan, siempre lo tenía, pero no importaba lo que Greg pensara, toda la situación era un desastre de principio a fin. No sabía incluso como el príncipe podría mejorarlo.

 

Greg suspiró acelerando el paso, todavía no había visto al príncipe, pero Greg sabía que lo habían llamado para unirse a la búsqueda de Sherlock, eso era obvio, y pensó que era posible que supiera donde podía encontrarse el joven heredero.

 

Su inútil espada ceremonial golpeaba su costado con cada paso,  las botas hacían eco contra las piedras mientras dejaba el área principal del palacio y entraba en cuartos más privados. Privados y, en su mayoría incluso olvidados. Se apresuró por un tramo de amplias escaleras, con su capa ondeando detrás amenazando con hacerle tropezar. Gruñó molesto, sacudiendo la estúpida vestimenta, agradeciendo que no se le ordenara usarla a menudo. Pero hoy era una ocasión especial y, dado que era el capitán de la guardia del príncipe, Greg estaría de pie cerca de ambos príncipes durante la ceremonia y por lo tanto debía verse a la altura.

 

Greg odiaba vestir ese tipo de prendas, lo hacían sentirse como un oso que actúa en algún show, él prefería su uniforme de diario, al menos con ese podía usar una espada de verdad.

 

Dobló una esquina y vio la puerta grande y ornamentada que estaba a mitad del camino por el pasillo. No había nadie alrededor y cuando probó el pomo de la puerta notó que estaba desbloqueado. Estaba casi seguro de que si el príncipe se había unido a la búsqueda de Sherlock ya había revisado aquí, pero Greg sospechaba que el joven heredero iba un paso adelante, encontrando nuevos escondites cuando se acercaban demasiado. Sin embargo, solo había una salida de esta habitación y como la puerta estaba sin llave (lo que en si mismo despertó su sospecha al instante), Greg se deslizó hacia dentro.

 

El invernadero real había sido construido hacia mucho tiempo como un regalo de un antiguo rey alfa a su consorte omega, lamentablemente éste cayó en el abandono y se había encontrado en mal estado bajo el reinado actual, ya que la reina prefería los jardines al aire libre. Habría demolido el lugar por completo de no ser porque de niño el príncipe Mycroft se había interesado en el, en esos momentos él era su único y amado hijo por lo que se le permitió conservarlo y restaurarlo a su gusto. El resultado fue de asombrosa belleza.

 

Mycroft había tardado años en su reparación; en su mayoría las ventanas de vidrio estaban rotas o faltaban, y muchos arcos de piedra se habían derrumbado. Plantas muertas, insectos y enredaderas se encontraban por todos lados y las estatuas se habían movido a lugares más bonitos del palacio. El pequeño estanque habitado una vez por peces estaba plagado por musgo y moho, los peces había muerto hacía tiempo dejando sus esqueletos que no ayudaban a la atmósfera sombría de las ruinas. Pero Mycroft tenía su propia visión del invernadero y había supervisado todos los cambios personalmente, decidiendo que era lo que se debía plantar, dónde y cuándo, así como la ubicación de fuentes, bancos, arcos con enredaderas y pequeñas cuevas ocultas, también eligió el tipo particular de árboles y flores que quería y los pescados que habitarían los nuevos estanques.

 

La restauración había sido realizada por un niño, un niño genio, pero no obstante un niño, y por lo tanto había algo de caprichoso y sorprendentemente romántico en el lugar.

 

Greg pensó en el Mycroft de hoy, el príncipe de hielo de Northumbria, maduro y exigente, quien habría restaurado el lugar con una mayor atención a los detalles y a lo estético, cuidando los parches de flores; ordenadas y separadas por especie y colores, no permitiría que se mezclaran. Las verdes hileras de setos estarían dispuestos artísticamente en un estilo tradicional. Las estatuas habrían sido talladas por maestros modernos que representarían temas aburridos. No permitiría que las enredaderas avanzaran más allá de sus límites establecidos, en los estanques se encontrarían pescados ordinarios. Sin huecos ocultos, ni fuentes inútiles.

 

Mycroft, el niño, había querido color, encantamiento, un jardín de fantasía donde pudiera perderse. Quería un lugar que pareciera como si las hadas de sus libros de cuentos se reunieran ahí, a bailar a la luz de la luna cuando nadie podía verlas.

 

Había un disturbio de flores por todas partes, todo alrededor, sin importar a que lado voltearas, tus ojos eran tratados con una explosión de colores vibrantes que parecían latir con vitalidad. Las fuentes rugían, escupiendo agua y llenando el aire de música tintineante. Habían nichos ocultos con extrañas formas entre los arbustos que solo Mycroft conocía su ubicación, en los estanques las escamas de los peces brillaban a la luz del sol. Habían arboles que aunque estaban más atrofiados que los que se encuentran afuera en la naturaleza, se elevaban por encima de la cabeza hacia los paneles de vidrio del techo. Era un hermoso jardín, algo de absoluta belleza.

 

Pero cuando Greg miró el invernadero, parecía que había una tristeza casi melancólica, lo que era tonto, solamente él siendo un sentimental, no era un poeta o un filósofo, era un soldado, no era alguien de grandes reflexiones, ni pensamientos complicados a menos que se tratara de visualizar una estrategia militar……. y fue solo en el último año que incluso comenzó a pensar  en ello, pero….

 

Todo el jardín parecía un sueño de antaño que nunca llego a ser, que vivía debajo de un cristal, conservado donde se podía cultivar, examinar y disfrutar, pero al cual en realidad nunca se le permitiría que fuera libre. Cuando Greg miró el invernadero, supo que estaba viendo algo especial y, al mismo tiempo algo muy, muy, muy triste. Él no lo entendió y tampoco se dio el tiempo para analizarlo, no lo necesitaba, él era el capitán de la guardia del príncipe, no un jardinero ni un filósofo.

 

Aún.

 

El pensamiento estaba en su interior, y ese día cuando entró, abrumado, como siempre por el tamaño y el esplendor del lugar, la idea lo volvió a molestar deseando ser contemplada, sin embargo, él la ignoró.

 

Greg respiró el olor a la humedad de la tierra mezclado con la dulzura de las flores que era intrínseco en cualquier invernadero, incluso en los más sencillos, haciéndolo sentirse tranquilo a pesar del estrés del día. El techo de vidrio se elevaba sobre él creando una gran área abierta hacia el cielo, que junto con todo el recinto que contaba con cientos de metros de largo era un espacio más que suficiente para que un niño pequeño se perdiera. Un camino de piedra serpenteaba a través del jardín, ondulando aquí y allá cubriendo la totalidad del invernadero. Greg se puso en marcha sabiendo que si Sherlock estaba ahí esa era la mejor manera de encontrarlo. Además, no quería pisotear el hermoso jardín y arruinarlo con sus botas.

 

La luz del sol se derraba desde arriba, calentándolo mientras caminaba y salpicando todo con su luz. Era difícil de creer que en realidad no estaba afuera en uno de los jardines de la reina. Greg asumió que alguien ya se había hecho cargo de revisar el lugar, sin embargo, no era lo suficientemente valiente o insensato, como para sugerirlo él mismo, él no era la persona favorita de la reina, y si el príncipe Mycroft lo trataba con frialdad, eso era nada en comparación con la hostilidad que la reina le demostraba.

 

La rabia se metió entre la piel de Greg, porque él no les ha hecho nada, absolutamente nada salvo dar lo mejor de si durante años. Él les ha dado; al príncipe en particular, toda su dedicación, lealtad y valentía, ha sido un amigo cuando lo ha necesitado, le ha servido fielmente, seguido hasta los confines de la tierra y de regreso, ha luchado por él y lo ha protegido, ha guardado su secreto y estaba preparado incluso para dar su vida por él, ha hecho todo lo que se le ha pedido y más, mucho más. Sin embargo, nada de eso le importaba al príncipe, y Greg lo sabía, Mycroft ha tomado todo su servicio y lealtad sin un indicio de gratitud.

 

Él podía irse.

 

El pensamiento había cruzado la mente de Greg en varias ocasiones la semana pasada, todos los miembros de la realeza eran egocéntricos y egoístas, era su naturaleza, Greg lo sabía, pero éste problema era más grande que el príncipe siendo un completo imbécil y que él tomando sus sentimientos heridos y huyendo de sus duras palabras.

 

Greg había pensado en irse de Northumbria antes, cuando el príncipe se mostraba particularmente insoportable, pero nunca tanto como después de la conversación que tuvieron en el cuartel. El ver a Mycroft alejarse de él y burlarse de sus disculpas lanzando sus más odiosas palabras diciéndole que se sentía asqueado por él, rebelando por su olor todo lo que había hecho en sus días de ausencia y agregando que no deseaba que volviera a tocarlo jamás.

 

Eso había sido el último insulto, la ultima falta de respeto que Greg pudo soportar, estaba hecho, la decisión estaba tomada y un sentimiento de alivio se asentó en él……. Sin embargo, por alguna razón solo lo hizo sentirse jodidamente cansado.

 

Las preguntas inundaban su mente; ¿por qué debería quedarse y torturarse a si mismo por un príncipe omega que lo odiaba? Un príncipe omega resentido por la ayuda que le había brindado libremente, sin siquiera considerar extorsionar a su familia por guardar su mayor secreto, ¿por qué quedarse con un príncipe que le daba un trato frío, que lo rechazaba y despreciaba, cuando él le había brindado la ayuda que necesitaba con tanto respeto y decencia como le había sido posible? ¿Por qué continuar prestando sus servicios a un príncipe que se negaba a perdonarlo por sus acciones por algo de lo que el único culpable era el propio príncipe y que a cambio le había ordenado que jamás volviera a tocarlo? ¿Cómo podía Greg seguir sirviendo a una reina que, él sabía, deseaba verlo muerto?

 

Es inútil, él debería dejar Northumbria y cuanto antes, mejor.

 

Greg suspiró inhalando el empalagoso olor de las flores mientras pasaba por debajo de un arco sobre el cual se arrastraban las enredaderas, las cuales cepillaban su cabeza, sus botas cruzaron un pequeño puente de madera que daba a un pequeño estanque. Los peces nadaban entrando y saliendo a los rayos del sol, atrapando la mirada de Greg. Parecía un jardín visto a través del cristal; nutrido, rico y al mismo tiempo sofocado, reprimido. El pensamiento hizo que el pecho de Greg doliera. Él se detuvo en el puente mirando distraídamente a los peces esperando que la sensación pasara.

 

Él debería dejar Northumbria pronto.

 

—¿Sherlock? Sé que estás aquí –gritó continuando con su camino– ¿Sherlock? –los niños pequeños que se esconden de la gente y preocupan a su hermano mayor no merecen el uso de su honorífico­– ¿Sherlock?

 

Tal vez estaba pidiendo demasiado, Mycroft es el príncipe de Northumbria, ha sido educado y moldeado para ser parte de la monarquía, y el que Greg esperara que se comportara de un manera diferente a la que le habían enseñado no era muy realista.

 

Pero eso no era del todo cierto.

 

Greg había llegado a ver el otro lado de Mycroft el año pasado, cuando se alojaron en “The Queen’s Head” y él le había ayudado a superar su calor. Había vislumbrado el lado privado del príncipe que nadie más había visto, excepto por Sherlock. Mycroft con la guardia baja era….. agradable, divertido, cálido. Greg  recordó la forma en que habían hablado durante el desayuno la mañana después del hecho. Mycroft se acercó y trató a Greg como a un igual porque ya no tenía que fingir, estaba relajado, como nunca antes y su personalidad brillaba, no tenía que esconderse tras la mascara de la arrogancia, tal vez podía mostrarse aún como alguien superior porque Mycroft sabía que era inteligente y conocía su propio valor como persona, pero también fue considerado, en ningún momento se vio la intención de tronarle los dedos a Greg y ordenarle que lo anudara, incluso cuando fue bastante obvio que se sentía incómodo con el calor había sido reacio a pedirle algo tan personal, aceptándolo solo hasta que Greg lo ofreció. Fue vacilante e inquieto, con pecas como fuegos artificiales sobre su pálida piel y ojos verdes que se ensancharon cuando Greg lo besó respondiendo con inocente entusiasmo…..

 

Greg finalmente había visto el lado humano de Mycroft, alguien que no era solo un mocoso petulante, sino un joven que también podía ser vulnerable, con fallas y debilidades, con la sonrisa más hermosa y tímida que Greg hubiese visto jamás. Se asombró con su desinterés, por todos los cielos, Mycroft era tan jodidamente desinteresado. Ya incluso antes de su calor Greg había admirado a regañadientes al príncipe por su inteligencia y conducta, por su fuerza de voluntad y la manera directa en que abordaba los problemas, sabía que el príncipe trabajaba incansablemente por el bien del reino, pero nunca pudo haber adivinado el inmenso sacrificio que Mycroft estaba haciendo por la seguridad de su hermano pequeño. El hermano pequeño a quien claramente amaba con un tierno cariño, sus ojos se suavizaban cada vez que decía su nombre de una manera que Greg había llegado a sentir envidia al darse cuenta de que la devoción de Mycroft, aunque rara vez se otorgaba, era un premio más allá de su valor.

 

Así que no, Greg no se había enamorado de Mycroft por ser un omega al cual había anudado, no, Greg se había enamorado de Mycroft porque….. porque…..

 

Él debería dejar Northumbria.

 

Había otros lugares a los que podría ir, otros soberanos a los que podía servir, estar lejos del príncipe sería difícil al principio considerando el afecto que siente por él, aunque la razón por la que se había enamorado del maldito bastardo todavía era un misterio para él, pero Greg sabía que ese sentimiento se desvanecería si ponía distancia entre ellos, entonces tal vez, podría encontrar a otro omega al cual amar, alguien dulce con quien pueda vincularse, posiblemente obteniendo la felicidad de un cómodo hogar, una pareja amorosa y algunos niños. Pero sabía que para eso debía estar en otro lugar, no había felicidad para él en Northumbria.

 

—¿Sherlock? Tienes que salir ahora –no hubo respuesta, excepto por el tintineo distante de una fuente, Greg sabía porque Sherlock había elegido este lugar para esconderse antes de la ceremonia, no había ruido, nada que que te alterara, con vistas agradables sin importar a donde se mirase. Una persona en realidad podría escucharse a sí misma pensar aquí, era agradable.

 

Greg giró una curva en el camino y de repente…… ahí estaba.

 

Sherlock estaba sentado más adelante del camino en un banco de piedra y las botas tiradas a un lado, con los pies descalzos colgando sobre el suelo mientras tejía con cuidado unas pocas enredaderas que había recogido.

 

—Sherlock –Greg no quería asustarlo a pesar de que estaba seguro de que lo había escuchado entrar al invernadero y ciertamente lo habría escuchado gritando su nombre, pero en cambio se había quedado sentado en su banco esperando a ser encontrado– Sherlock.

 

Sherlock levanto la vista de sus enredaderas, ya estaba vestido para la ceremonia, lo que era un alivio. Greg sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba vestirse con los elaborados trajes que los príncipes debían usar, y si Sherlock no hubiera estado listo seguramente habrían tenido que retrasar la ceremonia unas horas. Sus pantalones y túnica estaban cuidadosamente atados, su motín de rizos negros tenían un aspecto suave como la seda, estaba limpio y libre de los habituales pedazos de heno o tierra, enmarcando el rostro de Sherlock dándole una mirada angelical, aunque Greg sabía que era, al menos parcialmente, una artimaña, ya que Sherlock tenía la lengua más afilada y el peor genio de todas personas que él había conocido….….  pero también tenía uno de los corazones más dulces y amables que pudiera imagina. Y que los dioses lo ayuden, pero él también lo amaba ferozmente. Echaría de menos a Sherlock cuando finalmente se fuera.

 

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

 

Sherlock se encogió de hombros con los dedos trabajando sobre las enredaderas, moviéndolas hacia adentro y hacia fuera a un ritmo constante, prestando atención a la tarea. Greg lo miró por un momento.

 

—La delegación de Escocia ha llegado –volvió a hablar. No hubo respuesta– en caso de que lo hayas olvidado la ceremonia de compromiso es en una hora, tu ceremonia de compromiso.

 

—Sé que es mi ceremonia de compromiso –contestó Sherlock bruscamente dejando que Greg supiera que era un idiota sin decirlo tácitamente, la similitud con su hermano mayor, junto con una ternura infantil que Mycroft no tenía fue suficiente para hacer que Greg sonriera.

 

—Bueno si lo sabes, entonces, ¿por qué te estas escondiendo aquí?

 

—No me estoy escondiendo, estoy pensando.

 

—Mmm –Greg se sentó en el banco con un suspiro– ¿puedo preguntar en qué estás pensando?

 

—No.

 

—Esta bien.

 

—Voy a salir en un momento, no quise quedarme fuera tanto tiempo y no estoy tratando de arruinar la ceremonia, Mycroft ha trabajado demasiado duro para que yo lo tire todo, pero necesitaba un momento para mi mismo.

 

Greg asintió, sintiendo una punzada de compasión porque, a pesar de que Sherlock era sumamente inteligente, con una buena educación  y un vocabulario más amplio que la mayoría de las personas, también era un niño pequeño, tenía solo 11 años y aún le falta mucho (y de verdad mucho) para madurar y ya tenía la atención y presión de un compromiso, lo cual era suficiente para hacer que cualquiera quisiera ir y esconderse entre las flores. Greg se inclinó hacia delante juntando las manos entre las rodillas permitiéndose enfadarse un poco por lo injusto de todo, Mycroft no era el único cargando con el plan de la reina, Sherlock también lo hacía, de diferente manera, pero sabía que todo dependía de él para casarse con un alfa que había sido elegido para él y que tendría que arreglárselas para tratar de ser feliz con su vida por mucho que le disgustara. Incluso si odiaba al alfa Sherlock estaría atado a él el resto de su vida por el bien del país. Era una carga terrible para un niño, incluso si ese niño fuera el príncipe heredero Northumbria.

 

Greg dejó a Sherlock permanecer en silencio disfrutando de la tranquilidad del invernadero, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerró los ojos y se relajó mientras los dedos de Sherlock se lanzaban sobre las enredaderas con un ritmo suave.

 

—¿Greg?

 

—¿Hm?

 

—Me acabo de dar cuenta esta mañana….. –Sherlock bajó la voz– que en realidad me voy a casar un día –Greg suspiró sabiendo que había más– y un día….. voy a tener un bebé, un heredero para el reino, deberé tener un bebé aunque no quiera, no tengo otra opción al respecto y cuando me di cuenta de eso….. de repente todo fue demasiado…… demasiado.

 

—No tienes que preocuparte por eso…… –Sherlock cortó a Greg con un gruñido.

 

—¡Estoy cansado de que todos me digan que no me preocupe por las cosas! “No te preocupes por esto Sherlock, no te preocupes por aquello, todavía faltan años y años, no te precipites hacia el futuro, simplemente no lo pienses, eres demasiado joven, lo entenderás cuando seas mayor, te lo explicaré en otra ocasión” –el joven príncipe tiró las enredaderas y apretó los puños casi vibrando de ira– ¡No me importa si se supone que no debo estar pensando en esto o aquello, porque de todas formas lo hago!

 

Gritó las últimas palabras, las cuales no hicieron eco, quedando un extraño silencio en el invernadero. Sherlock respiraba con dificultad, Greg mantuvo los ojos cerrados para darle un poco de privacidad mientras el pequeño trataba de recobrar el control.

 

—Si me están pidiendo que haga esto –Sherlock continuó una vez que se calmó– si me estoy comprometiendo con un maldito alfa con quien tendré que casarme un día y les estoy permitiendo ……… les estoy permitiendo……. que me hagan eso, entonces todos ellos deberían de contestar mis preguntas, todas ellas honestamente.

 

—Estoy de acuerdo –Greg abrió los ojos y valió la pena el riesgo de ver la completa sorpresa en el rostro de Sherlock.

 

—Oh, tú –él pequeño parpadeó confundido– ¿estás de acuerdo?

 

—Lo estoy, escucha, no estoy diciendo que no esté de acuerdo con todo lo que tu hermano…… y asumo que ha sido el príncipe quien ha dicho todo eso, suena como él al menos, no es como que no esté de acuerdo con él al decir que eres demasiado joven para tener ese tipo de pensamientos, pero…. –Greg levantó una mano cuando Sherlock abrió la boca para protestar– todas tus preguntas son relevantes, tienes un buen punto, se te está pidiendo mucho, incluso si no va a suceder en este momento, sucederá eventualmente ¿verdad? Te estás comprometiendo, te vas a casar y un día deberás tener un bebé, así que te lo concedo, deberías saberlo todo.

 

Sherlock miró a Greg a los ojos, era una reminiscencia de la expresión que Mycroft solía darle cuando estaba siendo astuto y travieso (como la mañana en que se habían despertado juntos en la cama y Mycroft había preguntado inocentemente si tenía mucha experiencia con omegas), el pecho de Greg volvió a doler y tuvo que apartar la mirada.

 

—¿Responderías a mis preguntas si te lo pido?

 

_“Oh dioses ¿cómo no había visto venir eso?”_

—No lo sé –Greg trató de mantenerse apartado– tu hermano probablemente me mataría.

 

—No, él no lo haría.

 

—Si, realmente creo que podría hacerlo.

 

—No, no lo haría, Mycroft piensa muy bien de ti, él me dijo que confiaba en ti con su vida –Sherlock miró a Greg por el rabillo del ojo y luego apartó la vista coloreando sus mejillas– dijo que…… me dijo que el año pasado….. lo trataste muy amablemente –declaró Sherlock finalmente dejando a Greg tamaleándose y sin palabras, no sabía que le sorprendía más: que Mycroft le hubiese contado a su hermano menor que había pasado su calor con Greg, o que Mycroft le dijera a Sherlock que Greg lo había tratado con amabilidad, probablemente lo último, especialmente considerando lo que le había dicho hace unos días. Greg supuso que si Sherlock había estado  preocupado haciendo preguntas, Mycroft le había contado a su hermano pequeño una buena historia para disipar algunos de sus miedos. Eso debió haber sido.

 

—Bien, no lo sé….. um, supongo que…… lo intentaré –Greg logró superar su asombro, su rostro estaba caliente y sonrojado y Sherlock estaba avergonzado por revelar lo que Mycroft le había dicho o se dio cuenta de que había avergonzado a Greg, porque no dijo nada más al respecto. Se quedaron en silencio durante mucho tiempo, lo único que se escuchaba era el torrente del agua de las fuentes. Sherlock fue el primero en recuperarse y se giró en el banco para enfrentar a Greg de nuevo.

 

—¿Greg?

 

—¿Si?

 

—Mamá dijo que hiciste unos votos para Mycroft.

 

—Si.

 

—¿Qué tipo de votos?

 

—Cosas diferentes.

 

—¿Cómo que?

 

—Juré proteger, honrar y obedecer al príncipe en todos los momentos de su vida, dedicarme por completo a él y vivir una vida en la que no solo lo honraría, sino que jamás lo avergonzaría. Servirlo siempre lo mejor que pueda, defenderlo y respetarlo, atender su vida como si me perteneciera –Greg recordó haberse arrodillado frente a un Mycroft mucho más joven, un Mycroft de rostro abierto y expresivo con un cabello ridículamente rizado, jurándole, repitiendo las palabras que había memorizado. Él quería decir lo dijo, sinceramente y desde el fondo de su corazón. Nada de eso había cambiado, era solo que las nuevas emociones estaban dificultando el que pudiera continuar con sus votos.

 

—¿Lo decías en serio? —preguntó Sherlock inocentemente, no era un reproche y Greg supuso que esa era una pregunta honesta, la mayoría de las personas no tomaban sus votos muy en serio, o no de la misma manera que Greg, pero esos eran alfas que, en la opinión de Greg, no tenían honor. Por otra parte, tal vez Greg tenía demasiado honor.

 

—Si, Sherlock, quise decir cada palabra.

 

Sherlock asintió, pero parecía preocupado.

 

—¿Greg?

 

—¿Si?

 

Sherlock vaciló, anudando sus dedos en su regazo.

 

—¿Ayudarías a Mycroft si te lo pidiera?

 

—Por supuesto –Greg ni siquiera tenía que pensarlo– daría mi vida por él.

 

—Lo sé, dijiste que ese era uno de tus votos, pero…… ¿y si Mycroft necesitara ayuda con algo que no te gustara? ¿o algo que realmente no quisieras hacer, pero que Mycroft necesitara que hicieras?

 

Como el año pasado Greg se preguntó sardónicamente.

 

—Eso no tendría precedencia Sherlock, no importa lo que piense o sienta sobre la situación, haría cualquier cosa para ayudar a tu hermano.

 

—¿Por tus votos? –Greg se volvió suavemente hacia la pregunta de Sherlock entrecerrando los ojos.

 

—¿De que se trata todo esto?

 

Sherlock se encogió de hombros agachándose para recoger sus enredaderas de donde las había tirado hacía unos momentos, Greg lo observaba mientras comenzaba a tejerlas de nuevo con movimientos rápidos; _“¿por qué de repente Sherlock estaba tan interesado en sus votos?”_ Greg había sido el capitán de la guardia del príncipe durante cinco años y en todo ese tiempo a Sherlock nunca le había importado preguntar por sus votos o el motivo por el cual Greg servía a su hermano.

 

—¿Qué pasa Sherlock? –preguntó, el pequeño príncipe no levantó la vista de sus enredaderas.

 

—¿Qué te hace pensar que algo está mal?

 

Greg ni siquiera lo dignificó con una respuesta, le dio a Sherlock un pesado silencio que estaba seguro de que no se acercaba en lo más mínimo al desprecio que Mycroft o Sherlock podrían haberle imbuido, pero lo intento.

 

—No creo tener el premiso para decírtelo –continuó finalmente Sherlock y Greg consideró esta nueva información. Todo lo que tuviera que ver con el príncipe eran oficialmente su problema, todo, el que Sherlock no pudiera decirle a él, el capitán que estaba a cargo de la protección de su hermano lo que estaba mal era…… raro, y no le gustaba nada a Greg.

 

Los últimos días no había podido evitar pensar en el príncipe y el moretón que cubría su mejilla. La manera en que Mycroft había aparecido en su habitación en el cuartel sin previo aviso oliendo fuertemente todavía a su calor. No estaba en celo en ese momento, pero Greg pensaba que el príncipe acababa de salir de uno…

 

Solo se le ocurría una explicación: alguien había estado con el príncipe durante su último celo, y ese alguien lo había dañado, lo había golpeado de tal manera que le había dejado un moretón. Greg recordó la extraña forma en que el príncipe se había mantenido a si mismo de pie, la forma en que había caminado _“¿qué más le había hecho esa persona?”_ Greg deseó haberlo enfrentado esa mañana, presionarlo más para descubrir que estaba mal y llegar al fondo de la situación. No era asunto suyo con quien compartiera Mycroft sus calores, y si había encontrado a otro alfa….. bueno, eso estaba bien, pero la idea de que alguien lo lastimara durante su celo, cuando era vulnerable. El que Sherlock no pudiera decírselo enfureció a Greg, era su responsabilidad proteger al príncipe.

 

 _“¿Y si Mycroft había querido decírselo y por eso había ido a su habitación?”_ Tal vez buscaba protección, tal vez necesitaba ayuda, pero luego se disgustó por la actitud lasciva de Greg al haber pasado un calor con un omega en la ciudad. Greg se dio cuenta de que estaba tenso, como si estuviera listo para una pelea, y se obligó a relajar los músculos. Se acomodó en el banco abriendo los puños mientras respiraba hondo.

 

—¿Sherlock? –preguntó– ¿esto tiene algo que ver con el moretón en la cara del príncipe?

 

Sherlock levantó la vista mirándolo fijamente y Greg supo su respuesta.

 

—Si, pero no lo puedo decir.

 

Greg apretó la mandíbula mientras una nueva ola de ira se agitaba en sus entrañas. Tenia que calmarse otra vez porque ahora Sherlock lo estaba mirando con atención, sus ojos se estrechaban agudamente, tenía su cara de observación, la que siempre ponía cuando había un problema interesante que estaba tratando de resolver. Greg intentó darle una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

 

—Haría cualquier cosa por tu hermano Sherlock, desearía que me dijeras lo que esta mal, pienso que es algo que debería saber, pero no te pediré que traiciones la confianza de tu hermano, sin embargo…… si alguna vez me necesita, o si crees que me necesita, o que esté a punto de sufrir algún daño…… búscame, inmediatamente, no importa la hora, ya sea de día o de noche, búscame y estaré ahí en seguida ¿esta bien? –Sherlock asintió– Y eso también va para ti también –continuó Greg– si alguna vez me necesitas ahí estaré, solo pídelo.

 

La tímida pero complacida sonrisa de Sherlock iluminó su rostro y Greg se alegró de haber agregado eso al final. No había pensado en hacerlo porque más adelante Sherlock tendría a su propia guardia y su propio capitán que lo protegería, pero valió la pena por ver a Sherlock tan complacido con la atención que le estaba brindando.

 

—Volviendo a lo que estaba diciendo antes….. algún día deberás tener un heredero…. –la sonrisa de Sherlock se desvaneció, pero se animó notablemente esperando cualquier información que lo pudiera ayudar– me protegerás de tu hermano ¿verdad?

 

—Lo prometo.

 

Greg puso los ojos en blanco, no creyéndole del todo, pero continuó de todos modos.

 

—Esta bien, digamos que tienes que proporcionar un heredero, al menos uno, no se puede evitar ¿cierto? –Sherlock arrugó la nariz, pero asintió siguiéndolo– después de eso hay formas de prevenir futuros embarazos, son muy discretos y fáciles de ocultar, tu alfa ni siquiera tendría que saber que los estas usando si eres lo suficientemente inteligente.

 

Prácticamente le estaba diciendo que mostrara un doble comportamiento, lo que tal vez no fuera el mejor consejo que pudiera darle a Sherlock justo antes de entrar en una relación con su futuro esposo, pero si el tener dicho conocimiento a su disposición hacía que el príncipe heredero se sintiera mejor, entonces Greg se lo diría, él le diría cualquier cosa que deseara saber.

 

—¿Qué es?

 

—Hierbas; perejil, artemisa, pennyroyal. Elige uno, no todos o acabarás matándote, mézclalo con el té caliente y bébelo antes de tu calor, se supone es muy efectivo. Y puedes tomarlo también una vez al día durante tu calor para potencializar sus efectos.

 

—¡Creo que tenemos todos esos aquí! –dijo Sherlock entusiasmado con los ojos brillando– sé que el pennyroyal está en la esquina oeste y el perejil se guarda en los invernaderos de la cocina. Nadie tendría que enterarse nunca….

 

—Sherlock…. –Greg tomó la mano del joven príncipe– ten en cuenta que tu hermano recorrió el mundo en busca del alfa perfecto para ti, lo sé porque lo acompañe durante todos sus viajes –dijo con ironía–confío en tu hermano, si el príncipe Mycroft piensa que John Watson puede agradarte y que los dos se adaptarán bien, si él cree que de entre todos los demás alfas que conoció es con John Watson con quien puedes ser feliz, entonces……. confía en él. El príncipe es listo y te ama mucho.

 

Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco, pero parecía complacido.

 

—Sé que lo hace, es solo…… ¿y si se equivoca?

 

—¿Mycroft Holmes, el príncipe de Northumbria estar equivocado? –preguntó Greg con incredulidad, y Sherlock le dirigió una sonrisa temblorosa, agarrando su mano con más fuerza– ¡él príncipe Mycroft nunca se ha equivocado en su vida!

 

—Pero ¿y si se ha equivocado en esta ocasión? ¿Y si John Watson me odia? ¿y si él es como otros alfas y es horrible, y me trata de controlar y me lastima?

 

—Nadie en todo este palacio dejaría que te hiciera daño –dijo Greg con severidad– lo mataría yo mismo si lo intentara –hizo una mueca al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, teniendo en cuenta que el alfa en cuestión algún día será su rey (al menos que terminara yéndose), las palabras sonaban como una traición, había gente que era colgada por menos, pero Sherlock le dio una sonrisa pícara, le encantaba hacer cosas que no estuvieran permitidas y el corazón de Greg se calentó– Por otro lado he vivido lo suficiente para saber que siempre hay incógnitas en el mundo, siempre Sherlock, no se puede predecir todo, puedes intentarlo –Greg levantó las cejas significativamente y Sherlock resopló–, pero no importa lo inteligente que seas, realmente no puedes hacerlo, no debes saltar y pensar que ya sabes como se desarrollará esto, dale su tiempo ¿quién sabe? –se encogió de hombros– podrías enamorarte de John Watson y él podría enamorarse de ti…… pero no lo sabrás si no le das una oportunidad, una pequeña oportunidad.

 

Sherlock no parecía totalmente convencido, mordiéndose el labio, pero Greg había terminado de dar consejos por el día de hoy. Empujó a Sherlock ligeramente y le revolvió el cabello hasta que éste le dio un manotazo frunciendo el ceño.

 

—Y si no funciona, lo mataré por ti y después me otorgarás el perdón –dijo Greg descaradamente porque la idea de cometer traición parecía hacer a Sherlock excesivamente feliz, como un niño travieso que estaba haciendo algo que sabía no deberían, Sherlock se rió, Greg sonrió levantándose del banco y enderezando su maldita capa.

 

—Ahora ve, tu hermano está preocupado por ti y sé que todos en el palacio están buscándote, pónte las botas y vamos a….. ¡príncipe Mycroft!

 

Greg se sobresaltó, su corazón se aceleró ante la sorpresa de ver al príncipe parado en la curva del camino observándolo en silencio. Greg hizo una reverencia con la capa cayendo a su alrededor en pliegues. Cuando se enderezó estudió a Mycroft, y no sabía quién estaba más avergonzado: si él mismo por el grito poco masculino con el que pronunció el nombre del príncipe al verlo…… o Mycroft por haber sido descubierto viendo a Greg y a Sherlock, por sabrá dios cuanto tiempo. Greg se preguntó si el príncipe lo había escuchado planeando matar al futuro rey.

 

Mycroft se quedó parado por unos momentos tratando de recomponerse, sus mejillas estaban manchadas con un rubor que arrojó su moretón amarillento a un relieve más agudo y feo. Greg lo miró con repugnancia mientras los ojos de Mycroft pasaron de Greg a Sherlock y Greg se preparó, esperando el severo tono de voz del príncipe, Sherlock se había portado mal y los sermones del príncipe a su hermanito eran legendarios.

 

En lugar de eso la voz de Mycroft sonó tenue e infinitamente triste.

 

—Te he estado buscando, Locky –Sherlock bajó los ojos, más afectado por esa simple declaración en voz baja que por un grito– la Señora Hudson me dijo que te molestó –Mycroft se adelantó y se arrodillo frente a Sherlock que estaba sentado en el banco, y agarró las manos del pelinegro entre las suyas– he hecho lo mejor que he podido por ti, Locky, lo prometo. Los Watson nos necesitan a nosotros más de lo que nosotros los necesitamos a ellos, desesperadamente, eso significa que tenía el poder necesario para usarlo en su contra y obtener todo lo que quería para ti. He hecho lo mejor que he podido para asegurarte un buen alfa y una oportunidad para ser feliz.

 

—Sé que lo has hecho My –Sherlock murmuró. Mycroft suspiró inclinándose hacia delante, apoyando su frente contra la de su hermano y cerró los ojos pareciendo dolido. Greg se dio vuelta, avergonzado al darse cuenta de que estaba viendo algo muy íntimo, pero incapaz de irse hasta que Mycroft se lo ordenara.

 

—Eres lo más importante para mí, te protegería de todo el mundo si pudiera, Locky –dijo Mycroft en voz baja y ferviente– te protegería de todas las horribles realidades de lo que significa llevar una corona así como de los deberes que tienes que cumplir, te mantendría alejado de lo que realmente significa ser un omega real en un matrimonio arreglado si fuera posible. Haría y haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para protegerte siempre, no importa lo que pasé.

 

Se quedaron en silencio, Greg se arriesgó a mirar hacia atrás. Los ojos de Sherlock estaban cerrados mientras olía a su hermano, recorriendo su mejilla a lo largo de Mycroft mientras éste acunaba suavemente la parte posterior de su cabeza. El capitán apartó nuevamente la mirada sonrojado al presenciar la intimidad del momento.

 

—Hueles a beta –se quejó Sherlock completamente disgustado, en respuesta Mycroft estalló en una risa alta y despreocupada, completamente real de una manera que Greg no había escuchado en mucho tiempo, y fue maravilloso.

 

—Bueno, tu hueles a mocoso mimado –Mycroft tomó una profunda inhalación contra el cuello de su pequeño hermano mientras éste se retorcía y trataba de escapar– y espera ¿qué es eso? Me parece que la Señora Hudson no hizo un buen trabajo bañándote, todavía puedo oler a los caballos…..

 

Sherlock bufó, girándose para alejarse y Mycroft se puso de pie, dejándolo que se retorciera en el banco aun riéndose. Mycroft le dio una cariñosa sonrisa.

 

—Ponte las botas, la Señora Hudson te está esperando en la puerta, ya es casi la hora de la ceremonia. ¿Podrías comportarte, por favor?

 

Sherlock frunció el ceño cuando su hermano le dijo que hacer. Malhumorado comenzó a ponerse las botas, sin embargo, le dio a Mycroft una pequeña sonrisa, la cual fue devuelta en toda su medida. Antes de que Sherlock se fuera Mycroft ahuecó su rostro y frotó sus mejillas.

 

—Por favor se bueno ¿por mi?

 

—Lo haré My, no te avergonzaré –prometió Sherlock suavemente– te amo.

 

—Nunca me avergüenzas y yo te amo más –Mycroft le dio un pequeño empujón a su hermano– se amable con la Señora Hudson.

 

Sherlock hizo una mueca, pero se dirigió por el camino hacia la puerta, Mycroft lo vio irse mientras Greg miraba a Mycroft. Permaneció atento, esperando sus órdenes, incapaz de irse hasta que su príncipe se lo pidiera.

 

—Gracias por encontrarlo capitán.

 

Greg se sorprendió, la voz de Mycroft aun era suave, no había vuelto a caer en los tonos helados con los que generalmente le hablaba. Greg supuso que el haber encontrado a Sherlock le había ganado un poco de indulgencia.

 

—No fue un problema su alteza –respondió y Mycroft sonrió todavía mirando por el camino sobre el cual se había ido su hermano.

 

—Si lo fue, pero te lo agradezco de igual manera –miró a Greg por el rabillo del ojo– ¿te importaría quedarte un momento más capitán? No tenemos mucho tiempo, pero hay algo que debo discutir contigo y honestamente no puedo esperar más.

 

Eso era extraño, el príncipe no tenía que preguntar, solo debía ordenar, pero Greg respondió de todos modos.

 

—Si su alteza.

 

—Gracias –Mycroft se alejó de él y Greg aprovechó la oportunidad para mirarlo descaradamente, Mycroft se veía hermoso. Sus piernas largas y de color crema estaban fuertemente encajonadas en unos pantalones que estaban atados por los costados y Greg tuvo la repentina visión de recostar a Mycroft en una cama y comenzar a desatar los lazos desde el tobillo, cada uno a la vez, besando cada parte nueva de piel que se fuera revelando hasta llegar a su cadera…… y luego, volver a empezar en la siguiente pierna. La parte delantera de los pantalones de Mycroft también estaban atada, y Greg imaginó terminar con las piernas para que finalmente……. Dioses, llegaría a esa parte para descubrir por completo a Mycroft y poder saborearlo con su boca.

 

Greg se obligó a apartar la mirada de Mycroft reprendiéndose; _“le_ _disgusta tu toque_ _¿no crees que ya has hecho suficiente? No deberías estar molestándolo con tus jodidos pensamientos”._ Se obligó a poner su vista al frente negándose a mirar a Mycroft de nuevo durante el resto de su conversación, dejando que su rostro cayera en líneas seguras de obediencia distante.

 

—¿Capitán Lestrade?

 

—¿Su alteza? –Greg sintió su cuerpo temblar.

 

—No tengo derecho a hablar de esto teniendo en cuenta mi comportamiento atroz, pero mi mente no me deja en paz. Deseo disculparme por mi despectivo trato contigo la otra mañana –su corazón latía como si fuera a salirse de su pecho y le era difícil conseguir suficiente aire, sus manos entrelazadas detrás de su espalda estaban sudorosas. Mycroft necesitaba alcanzar su control, tratando de dominarse a sí mismo mientras Gregory giraba su cabeza para mirarlo como si acabara de hacer algo escandaloso.

 

—¿Dis…..disculpe Señor?

 

Mycroft agachó la cabeza terriblemente incómodo, había ensayado este discurso los últimos días, perfeccionando lo que le diría a Gregory y la manera en la que lo haría. Cada noche Mycroft se había tirado y girado en la cama tratando de encontrar una posición cómoda que no lastimara sus heridas curativas recordando todas las cosas terribles que le había dicho a su capitán, se había sentido enfermo por su comportamiento. Gregory Lestrade era un buen hombre y un buen capitán.

 

Mycroft había estado herido y molesto, pero eso no le daba ningún derecho a descargar sus emociones sobre el capitán, él no merecía ese tipo de tratamiento, no después de haberle servido como lo ha hecho. No importaba que Gregory eligiera pasar un calor con algún nuevo omega cada dos meses, siempre y cuando no interfiriera con sus deberes, a final de cuentas eso no era asunto suyo, incluso si la idea lo dejaba desconsolado, lo cual era ridículo, no tenía ningún derecho sobre Greg más allá de su capacidad como su capitán. La vida personal de Gregory era suya.

 

—Deseo disculparme por el trato despectivo que tuve contigo la otra mañana –repitió Mycroft, agradeciendo que su voz no revelara el disturbio de emociones por los que estaba pasando. Debía mantenerse estable y parejo, de esa manera podría sobrevivir a este momento– Mi comportamiento hacia ti fue imperdonable, un error de mi parte amonestarte como lo hice por los eventos que tuvieron lugar durante un permiso personal de ausencia, todo lo que dije esa mañana se dijo con enojo….. lo siento.

 

Gregory siguió mirándolo boquiabierto, él no respondió y Mycroft experimentó una oleada de miedo a que Greg lo rechazara, lanzándole a la cara su malicia, no es que lo culpara, se lo merecía, eso y más, pero antes de que eso ocurriera y mientras Gregory seguía guardando silencio Mycroft pensó que al menos tenía que intentarlo mejor y tratar de corregir su error.

 

—Disfruté enormemente de tener relaciones sexuales contigo –continuó el príncipe, y esta vez la compostura de Greg se derrumbó, dejando caer por completo su rígida postura militar girando todo su cuerpo hacia Mycroft y lo miró con ojos muy abiertos.

 

—¿Qué? –parecía molesto, rozando en el enojo. Mycroft se estremeció, sin embargo, enfrentó a Greg de frente porque sabía que se merecía cualquier cosa que él pudiera gritarle.

 

—¿Querías discutir el tiempo que pasamos juntos el año pasado en “The Queen’s Head” –al decirlo así parecía como si hubieran tomado unas relajadas vacaciones en el bar y no follar como animales por encima de este– tenías miedo de haber sido demasiado rudo y haberme lastimado inadvertidamente de alguna manera, bien, debes saber que no lo hiciste.

 

Gregory parpadeó con el rostro en blanco, Al parecer Mycroft tendría que decir más y explicar exactamente a que se refería, el príncipe había estado esperando que Greg llenara el vacío, que entendiera de lo que estaba hablando, pero al parecer no era así.

 

—Capitán Lestrade, al año pasado me prestaste un gran servicio al ayudarme a superar mi calor, sino hubiera sido por ti habría entrado en celo en medio de un grupo de soldados alfa. Sé lo que hubiera pasado, pero me protegiste y me trataste muy bien considerando que las circunstancias eran menos que ideales y a pesar de tu desagrado por mi. Fuiste muy amable durante todo nuestro encuentro sexual, no hubo nada que hicieras…..

 

—¡Espera, espera, espera! –Greg frunció el ceño dando un paso adelante y el corazón de Mycroft dio un vuelco con ansiedad– ¿qué quieres decir con eso?

 

—¿Con qué? –seguramente el hombre sabía lo que era un encuentro sexual, por todos los dioses, Mycroft no creía que pudiera explicárselo sin sonrojarse.

 

—¿Mi aversión general por ti? –preguntó Gregory y sonaba enojado, como si Mycroft lo hubiera insultado.

 

—Te aseguro que no te estoy reprochando nada, Capitán –dijo Mycroft– me doy cuenta de que soy una persona desagradable y no ignoro tu desagrado por mi ¡pero sirve para ilustrar mi punto! –dijo apresuradamente cuando Gregory dio otro paso indignado hacia delante– superaste tus sentimientos personales para poder prestarme las atenciones necesarias, las cuales sé que preferirías no haber hecho, y no solo eso, sino que además lo hiciste de una manera que fuera reconfortante y amigable….. algo altamente digno de tu dedicación a mi, puedo decir con absoluta certeza que nadie más habría podido hacer tal cosa de una manera tan íntima.

La mandíbula del capitán se apretó, sus ojos brillaron con indignación y Mycroft no supo que había dicho mal. Eso lo desconcertó. Él estaba tratando de mejorar las cosas y de alguna manera parecía que había calculado mal, estaban peor que antes. Se preguntó brevemente si Gregory realmente lo golpearía. Aunque Mycroft no quería que lo golpearan (las bofetadas de su madre le habían dolido lo suficiente, no podía imaginar cuánto peor sería el puño de su capitán) sentía que tal vez se lo merecía, especialmente después de las cosas que le había dicho anteriormente.

 

—Fue….. fue algo muy bueno lo que hiciste por mi capitán –tartamudeó Mycroft, quería terminar esto, por todos los dioses que terminara ya– estoy increíblemente agradecido contigo, nunca esperé entablar relaciones sexuales y, por lo tanto aunque fui torpe durante el acto, lo que debió haber sido…… desagradable para alguien experimentado como tú, no hubo nada que hicieras que no quisiera o no haya…… disfrutado. Por supuesto hubo dolor, pero….. pero no fue….. supongo que siempre es así para alguien…… um…… alguien que experimenta su primer nudo –tartamudeó horriblemente sobre la admisión, y ahí estaba, oh cielos, podía sentir como todo su cuerpo se ruborizaba traicionándolo finalmente de la manera más obvia. Quería derretirse por el suelo del invernadero, no podía mirar a Greg quien dio otro paso adelante– en cuanto a las otras cosas que dije, capitán….. tu….. tu olor…. –Mycroft pudo sentir que sus mejillas se oscurecían aún más y se apresuró a decir el resto– tu olor no es desagradable, todo lo contrario de hecho….. y cuando dije….. dije que no quería que volvieras a tocarme de nuevo….. bueno, eso es difícilmente adecuado ¿cierto? Especialmente considerando tus votos  sobre protegerme, por lo que estoy seguro de que en algún momento tendrás que tocarme ¡no para otro calor! –Mycroft se apresuró a aclarar, en caso de que Greg pensara que le estaba proponiendo hacerlo nuevamente– yo solo…. solo quise decir, en general y…… y tus atenciones sexuales no fueron rudas– Mycroft cerró los ojos avergonzado, esto no iba como lo había planeado en absoluto, deseó nunca haber intentado esta ridícula disculpa–. quiero decir, ni siquiera torpes, eres claramente experimentado y sabías lo que estabas haciendo, tu técnica sexual fue muy……. adecuada.

 

Greg se rió entre dientes y los ojos de Mycroft se movieron hacia abajo, la esperanza floreció en su pecho cuando Gregory le sonrió con tristeza.

 

—No creo que haya escuchado a nadie decirme eso antes.

 

Mycroft sonrió a pesar de si mismo.

 

—¿Y eso es algo que muchas personas pueden atestiguar, capitán? –bromeó y Greg hizo una mueca.

 

—No muchos, su alteza.

 

—No, no su vida personal es suya, capitán –dijo Mycroft  negando con la cabeza– fue un error de mi parte amonestarte por ello –Mycroft dio un paso delante de manera formal, ya no creía que Gregory fuera a golpearlo– lo siento por todo lo que dije esa mañana, ya estaba molesto cuando entré a tus habitaciones y temo que me desquité contigo, fue injusto….. ¿podrías perdonarme Gregory?

 

Greg murmuró acercándose lentamente, dejando que Mycroft supiera lo que iba a hacer todo el tiempo, dándole la oportunidad de alejarse si lo deseaba. Él no quería. Cuando Greg ahuecó su mejilla con los dedos infinitamente atentos sobre el moretón el corazón del príncipe se rompió de nuevo, esto era todo lo que podría tener con Gregory, este tipo de caricias solo cuando su capitán lo deseara. Era tierno, suave y respetuoso, cuidando de no hacerle daño, Mycroft quería apoyarse en su toque, girar la cabeza hacia un lado y besar la muñeca de Greg antes de cerrar los ojos y dejar que éste besara sus labios, sería tan fácil, tan, tan fácil.

 

—¿Me dirás quien te golpeó?

 

Mycroft negó con la cabeza y Gregory suspiró.

 

También sería el colmo de la insensatez lanzarse así hacia su capitán solo porque le mostró un poco de atención. Mycroft podía imaginar la expresión de disgusto en la cara de Gregory, pero se detendría y permitiría que Mycroft lo besara, pero sería por sus votos, no porque realmente lo quisiera, sería por su deber, solo eso, él no sentía nada por Mycroft. Aun así Mycroft no pudo evitar lanzar una rápida mirada a los labios de Gregory, estaban tan cerca, más de lo que habían estado en el último año. Su corazón dio un vuelco ante su propia audacia, recordando lo maravilloso que se habían sentido esos labios contra los suyos.

 

—¿Mycroft……?

 

Atrapado mirando, los ojos de Mycroft volaron para encontrarse con los de Gregory a centímetros de distancia, sorprendido de que estuvieran tan cerca, una petición de disculpa ya se estaba formando en sus labios. No supo que vio Greg en su cara, que señal le dio, pero vio como los ojos del capitán se oscurecieron y su mano se movió de su mejilla a la parte posterior de su cabeza y delicadamente lo atrajo a un suave beso.

 

_“Oh, oh dioses”_

Mycroft estaba rígido, paralizado por el shock, Gregory lo estaba besando, Gregory su ilustre capitán de la guardia lo estaba besando, libremente, por voluntad propia.

 

Mycroft respiró temblorosamente con los ojos bien abiertos mirando a Gregory a centímetros de distancia, no sabía que hacer ni como empezar a responder y cuando Greg se dio cuenta de que Mycroft no estaba reaccionando, que todavía estaba rígido y torpe contra él, lo soltó rápidamente, avergonzado.

 

—¡Lo siento mucho, su alteza, dioses, lo siento mucho! Yo no….

 

—¡No! ¡No espera….! –si esto era todo lo que podía tener lo tomaría, Mycroft se apresuró hacia delante y agarró a Gregory de su uniforme, tirando de él más cerca hasta que pudo presionar sus labios de nuevo.

 

Por todos los dioses había pasado un año entero y Mycroft aún no sabía besar, no es que a Greg le importara, amaba la sensación de los labios de Mycroft moviéndose contra los suyos, suaves y acolchados, incluso si eran torpes. Era entrañable. Greg sostuvo la parte posterior de la cabeza de Mycroft inclinándola hacia un lado para poder encargarse y profundizar el beso, y Mycroft lo dejaba con las manos sobre sus hombros.

 

—Gregory –Mycroft suspiró y cielos, Greg amaba la forma en que el príncipe decía su nombre, daría cualquier cosa, su propia vida, por escucharlo de nuevo. Estaba seguro de que eso nunca sucedería. Él gimió y el aliento de Mycroft se detuvo –G.. Gregory.

 

Cuidadosamente Greg hizo retroceder a Mycroft, ayudándolo a dejarlo en el banco antes de arrodillarse frente a él entre sus piernas para volver a empujarlo en un beso, el cual Mycroft respondió de buena gana, tan jodidamente de buena gana.

 

La cabeza de Greg no dejaba de dar vueltas; no le había hecho daño a Mycroft y realmente había disfrutado teniendo sexo con él, su hermoso príncipe se había sonrojado y tartamudeado y dejó que Greg lo viera y lo que había visto…..

 

Greg se estaba muriendo, sabía que lo hacía. No podía oler a Mycroft, no su aroma, pero cada pequeño suspiro que resoplaba contra su mejilla era increíble, incluso más cuando un pequeño gemido salió de su garganta, Greg nunca lo había escuchado antes, pero ahora que lo había hecho ya era adicto, tenía que oírlo de nuevo.

 

Acercó a Mycroft con su mano en la parte baja de la espalda para presionarlo y Mycroft inhaló bruscamente contra sus labios, arqueándose contra él, gimiendo de nuevo.

 

—Dios, te quiero –confesó Greg imprudentemente apenas separando sus labios, pero queriendo más, necesitándolo, dejó caer su cabeza para salpicar la barbilla y el cuello de Mycroft con besos mientras éste jadeaba y se estremecía. Todo el frente de su cuerpo estaba presionado contra el de Greg, moviéndose y Greg cerró los ojos maldiciendo en voz baja porque por todos dioses, podía sentir a través de esos malditos pantalones una dureza reveladora, y no quería nada más que acercar a Mycroft y dejarlo frotarse contra él hasta que se corriera, solo para poder escuchar los ruidos que Mycroft emitiría mientras lo hacía.

 

La frente del príncipe se arrugaba adorablemente con los ojos cerrados.

 

—Gregory….

 

—Maldición…. –Greg volvió a capturar los labios de Mycroft abriendo la boca cuando ése pasó sus dedos, esos dedos malditamente elegantes, a través de su cabello, deslizándolos entre los mechones mientras se deslizaba hacia delante en el banco.

 

—¿Mycroft? –la voz de la reina cortó el silencio como una cuchilla.

 

Mycroft se quedó sin aliento, sobresaltado y en shock, empujando a Greg lejos de él con tanta fuerza que cayó de espaldas sobre el camino del invernadero. El príncipe se puso de pie rápidamente cubriendo su boca con horror, con los ojos muy grandes. Miró a Greg con puro terror y fue suficiente para provocar cada instinto protector que el capitán tenía. No quería volver a ver esa mirada en la cara de Mycroft otra vez, nunca.

 

—¿Mycroft, dónde estás?

 

Podían oír sus zapatos en el camino, rápidos y determinados.

 

—¡Estoy aquí! Mycroft se estremeció antes de taparse la boca otra vez, su respiración era demasiado rápida– por favor Gregory, que no sepa que estás aquí conmigo, por favor –rogó y Greg no sabía que decir ¿de qué estaba hablando Mycroft? Todavía se estaba recuperando de todo lo que acababa de suceder; la disculpa de Mycroft, sus besos….. su mente tardó en entenderlo– por favor Gregory –Mycroft susurró agonizante y Greg no sabía cómo se escondería, ni dónde, ni qué diría cuando la reina finalmente lo viera, pero de cualquier manera él asintió, lo que Mycroft quisiera. El príncipe se relajó visiblemente aliviado y llevó a Greg a una estrecha franja de setos, empujándolo a un pequeño hueco, las ramas se cerraron a su alrededor ocultándolo a la vista justo a tiempo.

 

—¡Mycroft! ¡Ahí estás! –gritó la reina– Sherlock me dijo que todavía estabas aquí ¿qué estás haciendo? La ceremonia comenzará en breve.

 

—Lo siento Señora, solo estaba….. pensando.

 

—¡Mycroft! Hoy no es día para preocupaciones –la reina lo reprendió alegremente– hoy es un día para celebrar tu triunfo, has organizado un compromiso de matrimonio tan exitoso para Sherlock y no podría estar más orgullosa de ti.

 

Se encontraba tan cerca de donde Greg estaba escondido que pudo escuchar el sonido del beso de la reina en la mejilla de Mycroft, tenía miedo de que el más mínimo movimiento dejara de lado su posición, por lo que lentamente, muy lentamente comenzó a respirar regulando el flujo de aire con cautela, su corazón aún latía con fuerza por el interludio, no sabía por qué Mycroft quería que se escondiera, pero él haría lo que le pidiera. Podía ver una fracción de la reina a través de un pequeño espacio entre las hojas, ella estaba sonriéndole a su hijo mayor antes de que su rostro cayera un poco.

 

—Dime cariño ¿tu mejilla todavía duele terriblemente?

 

—No Señora –la reina suspiró, Greg podía verla tocar la cara de Mycroft sobre su moretón con el ceño fruncido– ¿has estado aplicando el ungüento cómo te he dicho?

 

Mycroft asintió.

 

—Bien, ojalá pudiera decir que lo siento, Mycroft, pero no lo hago, nunca quise hacerlo por supuesto, pero estabas bastante histérico, es lo único que sabía que te regresaría a tus sentidos.

 

_“La reina, había sido…… ¿la reina golpeó a Mycroft?”_

Mientras Greg lidiaba con esta información, los dos en el camino del invernadero estaban en silencio, la reina tocaba la mejilla de Mycroft repetidamente.

 

—Es lamentable que todavía esté el moretón para la ceremonia, pero supongo que no hay nada que hacer al respecto. Mycroft…. ahora que has tenido tiempo para reflexionar, seguramente debes haberte dado cuenta de la estupidez de tu solicitud.

 

—Si Señora, lo hago, no necesitamos discutirlo.

 

—No, supongo que este no es el momento ideal, pero quiero que sepas que entiendo como te sientes, de verdad lo hago –dijo con dulzura– todavía te amo y no pienso menos de ti por ello. Nunca antes habías tenido la atención de un alfa y siempre es algo emocionante para un omega cuando experimenta su primera vez, es lamentable que hayas dejado que toda la situación con el capitán engañara tus sentidos y te hayas cegado ante la verdad que está justo frente a ti.

 

Le tomó a Greg todo lo que no tenía para evitar hacer un sonido, ella estaba hablando de él ¿qué situación? ¿Maldita sea de qué estaba hablando?

 

—Te aseguro que no he….

 

—Lo has hecho querido –subrayó la reina– lo has hecho, solo, lo has hecho…... pero no tiene porque continuar siendo así, eres más inteligente que eso, Mycroft, sé que lo eres, eres el omega más inteligente que haya conocido y estoy muy orgullosa de que seas mi hijo…. sin embargo, en esto todavía eres ignorante, desconoces la dinámica que se desarrolla entre alfas y omegas. Solo porque un alfa comparte un calor contigo, incluso si es el primero, no significa que realmente se vayan a preocupar por ti. Los omegas son más sentimentales que los alfas y al capitán no le importas –lo dijo con tanta calma, con la cara abierta y honesta mientras Mycroft permanecía en silencio– entiendo que hayas sido engañado pensando que le importabas cariño, ya que nunca antes habías pasado por algo así, por eso me alegro de que me hayas llamado esa noche, para evitar que cometieras un error, si te hubieras lanzado al capitán sin ninguna dignidad ¿dónde estaríamos ahora? –ella sacudió la cabeza con lástima y todo lo que Greg vio era rojo. Cualquier buen sentimiento que lo había inundado por los besos de Mycroft acababa de ser erradicado de raíz por la forma absolutamente desdeñosa en que la reina hablaba de él y Mycroft– todo lo que serías para él ahora es alguien con quien tener una cogida fácil, estoy segura de hecho que en secreto él ya debe pensar así de ti después del desafortunado evento del año pasado, y si permites que se acerque a ti ahora….. será peor, todos los alfas son así, cariño. Una vez que saben que los quieres lo toman como ventaja y se aprovechan, basta con que muestres el más mínimo estímulo.

 

—Le aseguro Señora que no he…. no le daré ningún estímulo al capitán –Mycroft respondió, su voz había vuelto a la cadencia que Greg había odiado durante el último año: el príncipe de hielo había regresado. Era tan natural que casi se pierde el hecho de que había algo parecido al temor en el semblante de Mycroft.

 

—Espero que no lo hagas, odiaría ver a mi hijo perseguir a alguien de esa manera, fantaseando con que el alfa se va a enamorar de ti como en una de esas historias que solías leer de niño….

 

—No creo eso –dijo Mycroft rígidamente– no creo que una cosa tan tonta como esa sucederá en absoluto.

 

—Bien –ella besó su mejilla– estoy tan contenta de que no lo hagas, así será más fácil salir de esto ¿no es así? Es mejor no luchar contra lo inevitable porque, después de todo ¿cómo podría un hombre como el capitán amarte alguna vez? –la reina lo dijo con tanta amabilidad y dulzura, subrayado con el amor de una madre, pero con un goteo de veneno–. Eres demasiado inteligente par él, tú y tu magnífica inteligencia no deben ser relegados a ser simplemente un juguete con el cual él puede divertirse cuando esté de ánimo y quiera mojar su nudo.

 

Greg esperó que Mycroft protestara, que argumentara contra la lógica equivocada y francamente ridícula de su madre porque ¿acaso no le había mostrado lo mucho que le importaba? ¿lo equivocados que eran los argumentos de la reina? Pero Mycroft permaneció en silencio, y algo horrible se instaló en el pecho de Greg.

 

—Conozco a los de su tipo, alfas como el capitán quieren omegas mundanos y sofisticados, aquellos que saben lo que quieren y que saben como manejar un nudo y eso definitivamente no eres tú, porque… –la reina hizo una pausa tomando con delicadeza el rostro de su hijo entre sus manos– ¿qué podrías ofrecerle tú a un hombre como el capitán? Aparte de ser un omega tonto y jadeante ansioso por ser usado –ella negó con la cabeza– eso no es lo que tu eres ¿cierto? Te he criado mejor como para que te comportes de esa manera, realmente no te rebajarías de esa forma ¿verdad cariño? ¿Persiguiendo a un alfa que solo te usaría en su tiempo libre?

 

—No Señora –Mycroft respondió y Greg apretó los dientes. El príncipe jamás se comportaría así, él lo sabía. Ella estaba degradando lo que Mycroft y él acababan de compartir convirtiéndolo en algo malo. Greg estaba tan furioso que había empezado a temblar, quería salir y….

 

—Sin embargo, quiero que seas feliz, cariño. Un día, tal vez….. cuando Sherlock se case con su alfa, se haya establecido por unos años y haya producido un par de herederos y el reino esté estable….. quizás entonces puedas encontrar a alguien para ti, tranquila y discretamente, no podrás vincularte con él por supuesto y yo desalentaría encarecidamente entablar alguna relación sexual por temor a exponer lo que realmente eres, pero podrías tener compañía ¿o no? ¿un buen amigo a quien amar que se dedique a ti? Eso suena mejor que cualquier sueño ocioso ¿cierto?

 

—Si Señora –dijo Mycroft, incluso a través de su neblina de furia Greg se sintió temblar por el frío desprendimiento que escuchó en la voz del príncipe, a su madre, sin embargo, no parecía importarle y abrazó a Mycroft.

 

—Ahora, basta de esto, vamos cariño, sabes que no pueden empezar la ceremonia sin ti y sin mi –bromeó dando la media vuelta y caminó por el sendero.

 

Greg observó a Mycroft, quien después de una breve vacilación siguió a su madre sin mirar atrás.

 


End file.
